Chodź, opowiem Ci
by Mr Pocky
Summary: O Wielkich i Małych Uczuciach (w kurofainych wariacjach wszelakich) oblanych gęsto baśniowym sosem. W planach kilka zamkniętych opowiastek po kilka rozdziałów każdy. Zaczynamy od zaklętego łabędzia ;)
1. O Zaklętym Łabędziu I

**A/N:** Tak dla jasności - poniższa pisanina z baletem niewiele ma wspólnego. Bazowałam na animowanej „Księżniczce łabędzi" (kto nie zna, niech się wstydzi!).

Kategorie: trochę crack (no jakżeby…), trochę romans (no serio?) i trochę smutek. Zobaczym, co z tego wyjdzie po dłuższej przerwie w pisaniu.

…i jakie to śmieszne, że Kuro-mama nie ma kanonicznego imienia, a ja imion nie potrafię wymyślać, haha ha…

Byłam zmuszona pójść z Ashurą w OOC, bo enigmatyczny, łagodny i oderwany od wszystkiego władca po prostu… by nie podołał :')

Btw, strona pożarła wielokropek w tytule fika, ech ._.

Enjoy your trauma.

* * *

Dawno, dawno temu – to zawsze jest dobry początek – w odległym królestwie panował dobry król Ashura.

Wreszcie, po wielu większych i mniejszych troskach trapiących władcę przez lata, nadszedł czas wielkiej radości – król doczekał się pierworodnego syna, dziecka o jasnych włosach i niezwykłych oczach.

Chłopcu dano na imię Fai.

* * *

Czas mijał, mały książę rósł otoczony miłością króla i całego dworu. Z biegiem lat królowi Ashurze udało się nawiązać bliską więź ze świeżo owdowiałą władczynią sąsiedniego, równie niewielkiego państewka. Bo choć oba kraje od dawien dawna żyły w pokoju, dopiero śmierć bliskich osób i narodziny pierworodnych rozbudziły we władcy Celes i w królowej Suwy zalążki pewnego pomysłu. Pewnego… korzystnego przedsięwzięcia. Nie chodziło o ponowne królewskie zaślubiny, nie, nie. Niezupełnie o nie…

Sam Ashura zresztą był pewien, że władczyni po śmierci ukochanego męża nie życzyłaby u swego boku towarzystwa innego mężczyzny niźli jej syna, więc ani mu się śniło wysnuwać podobne propozycje.

Jednego oboje byli pewni, jedna kwestia nieustannie przewijała się w listach krążących od pewnego czasu pomiędzy Celes a Suwą: mali książęta, obaj cierpiący z braku przyjaciół w podobnym wieku, muszą się w końcu spotkać i koniecznie zaprzyjaźnić, i w ten zupełnie _naturalny_ sposób kontynuować wspaniałą (oraz korzystną pod względem ekonomicznym i militarnym) tradycję zapoczątkowaną przez swych nobliwych pradziadów.

A kiedy w szacownej, zaprzyjaźnionej z Jego Wysokością Ashurą rodzinie szlacheckiej narodziły się (i to równocześnie!) dwie córki, kiełkujące przedsięwzięcie poczęło nabierać prawdziwie realnych kształtów.

Dwa wspaniale prosperujące królestwa spojone w nierozerwalną jedność.

Dwaj królowie złączeni silną, nierozerwalną braterską więzią i jakby tego było mało, dwie młodziutkie, darzące się bezwarunkową miłością królowe u ich boku.

To się po prostu nie mogło nie udać!

* * *

A że od czegoś trzeba zacząć, listownie podjęto następującą decyzję: następne, piąte w ich życiu lato królewicze spędzą razem.

* * *

Pierwsze chwile pierwszego książęcego spotkania zapowiadały obiecujące rozwinięcie znajomości.

Fai, podekscytowany świeżo odbytą, najdłuższą w swym życiu podróżą do królestwa Suwy, niemal całkowicie zapomniał o onieśmieleniu, które zazwyczaj ujawniało się u niego przy nieznajomych ludziach oraz sytuacjach i ciekawie rozglądał się po zamkowych wnętrzach. Królowała z radością przywitała swych dwóch znamienitych gości i towarzyszącą im niewielką świtę, mały książę wyglądał zza jej nóg z tym nieśmiałym, zdumionym uśmiechem kilkulatka, który właśnie dostrzegł nieznajome stworzenie w swoim wieku.

Pełne przejęcia powitania, wymiana grzeczności, nieporadne pokłony. Pierwsze lody zostały skruszone.

Książęta zdumiewającą prędko odnaleźli wspólny język i zajęli się wszystkimi tymi sprawami, które mali ludzie uznają za interesujące.

Początkowo Ashura, kierowany nieokreślonym niepokojem, nie chciał spuszczać bawiących się chłopców z oczu, jednak królowa szybko przywołała go do porządku:

„W zamku dzieciom nic nie grozi, bez obaw, wszak i tobie, Wasza Wysokość, należy się chwila spokoju i beztroski" – powiedziała.

I były to mądre słowa niewątpliwie mądrej kobiety.

Bo przecież nie było powodów do obaw, czyż nie? Cóż takiego mogły uczynić dwa pięciolatki? Słodkie i dobrze wychowane pięciolatki dodajmy.

Wkrótce zapomniał o swym irracjonalnym zmartwieniu. Królowa była nie tylko wspaniałą towarzyszką do rozmów na tematy mniej lub bardziej zobowiązujące. Pić też potrafiła!

 _Kobieta samodzielnie zarządzająca całym państwem musi mieć dobrą głowę do picia_ – doszedł do mocno zagadkowego wniosku król Ashura, tuż przed tym, jak kolejny kieliszek znakomitego czerwonego wina zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do jego ust.

…może tylko się przesłyszał?

O nie, tym razem na pewno się nie przesłyszał. Zduszone, krótkie okrzyki. I nikły pisk. I kolejny pisk, głośniejszy od poprzedniego.

Królewska intuicja nigdy się nie myli!

Truchtem wybiegł z komnaty, ruszył w dół po szerokich schodach, prosto ku małemu zbiegowisku na parterze.

Kilkoro służących – w tym i strwożona piastunka – zdążyło stworzyć zdumiony wianuszek wokół głównych prowodyrów zamieszania. A gdy Ashura dotarł na miejsce (a tuż za nim i królowa) sam szambelan wycierał właśnie dwie zaryczane buzie z łez i smarków.

Sprawozdanie szambelana było krótkie i o lakonicznym tonie. Przywołały go wrzaski kłótni, zastał widok następujący: królewicz Fai siedział na królewiczu Kurogane i okładał go piąstkami na chybił trafił, bez wprawy, za to z wielką determinacją, przypartemu do muru Kurogane nie pozostało nic innego, jak wczepić się z całych sił paluchami w blond włosy (pierwszy pisk księcia Celes), na co zdesperowany Fai wgryzł się w łapy czyniące mu rzecz tak okrutną (drugi pisk, tym razem w wykonaniu księcia Suwy). Tuż po tym zostali rozdzieleni, uspokojeni i wstępnie przez służbę wypytani. Żaden nie chciał się przyznać, kto zaczął i o co tak właściwie poszło.

Zdezorientowany król wziął wciąż pociągającego nosem Faia na ręce i rzucił prędkie spojrzenie władczyni Suwy. Nie wyglądała na szczególnie poruszoną. Skomentowała całą sytuacją zwięzłym „dzieci są tylko dziećmi", machnęła na odchodnym wachlarzem (wówczas Ashura jeszcze nie wiedział, że w ciągu najbliższych lat ten bagatelizujący gest zobaczy nie tuziny, a setki razy) i już pięła się z powrotem po schodach ciągnąc nachmurzonego syna za łapkę.

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Jego Wysokość zrozumiał, że zaplanowany na przeszło dwadzieścia dni pobyt w królestwie Suwy to o dwadzieścia dni za długo. Królowa miała odrębne zdanie na ten temat i nie chciała nawet słyszeć o przedwczesnym powrocie króla i królewicza do celesjańskiej ziemi ojczystej.

W ciągu kolejnych dni książęta podtrzymywali zdumiewające tempo rozwoju ich relacji. Zdumiewająco prędko się dogadali, zdumiewająco prędko wpadali z konflikt, zdumiewająco prędko zapominali o scysji na rzecz wspólnej – zupełnie szczerej i radosnej, należy to podkreślić – zabawy, tylko po to, by zdumiewająco prędko popaść w kolejną ostrą sprzeczkę. Oczywiście z użyciem całego arsenału, jakim dysponowali, to jest: rozpaczliwego boksowania, drapania, celnych kopniaków i paskudnych ugryzień.

Król Ashura nie dowierzał. Do tej pory był przekonany, że Fai nie potrafi się nawet porządnie pokłócić, czy – jak to mają niekiedy dzieci w zwyczaju – zafundować postronnym znakomity popis histerii. Rozwiązania siłowe były czymś zupełnie nowym i przykro zaskakującym.

Przyszłość miała w zanadrzu jeszcze wiele niespodzianek, którymi zamierzała już wkrótce uraczyć biednego, zagubionego w nowej rzeczywistości władcę.

* * *

Pierwsze lato spędzone z narzeczonymi. Wciąż niezupełnie-oficjalnymi narzeczonymi, gdyż wszyscy – i rodzice wspomnianych i dwoje starszych przedstawicieli unii Celes-Suwa – zgodnie twierdzili, że dziewczynki są zbyt małe, że wciąż jest za wcześnie, by straszyć je nieuchronnymi planami matrymonialnymi. Królowa wyznawała zasadę, iż każde małżeństwo powinno się przede wszystkim lubić, a król ochoczo się z nią zgadzał. Przyjaźń to znakomity fundament prawdziwej miłości.

Ale i oto nadarzała się Okazja. Okazja, aby poczynić Obserwację.

Król Ashura opuścił królową Suwy i parę szlachciców popijających herbatę na rozległej zamkowej werandzie i postawił sam sobie kilka pytań wielkiej wagi:

Czy towarzystwo maleńkich hrabianek coś zmieni? Czy szanowni królewicze nadal będą się kłócić, by koniec końców – bo finał niemal zawsze wyglądał tak samo – wziąć się za fraki? Czy będzie im wszystkim dane zakosztować choćby jednego dnia spokoju, dnia wolnego od wszelkiego rodzaju utarczek?

Mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymywał rozczulenie patrząc na hrabianki (lat pięć i pół) okupujące obrus rozciągnięty na trawie ogrodu. Jeszcze do niedawna Fai też miał takie krótkie, pulchne stópki i paluszki i… Ale do wracając do rzeczy: nikt nie spodziewał się, że wyrosną one na kropka w kropkę identyczne dziewczynki. Jednojajowe bliźnięta, szczególnie te wysoko urodzone, były wielkim wydarzeniem. Oczywiście ich identyczny wygląd bynajmniej nie burzył Wielkich Planów Unijnych. Wręcz przeciwnie, dzięki nim Plany nabrały swoistego kolorytu.

A jednak, pomimo takich samych krągłych buziek i pulchnych stópek (ach, te stópki) już teraz znać było niemałe różnice w charakterach obu panienek. Freya, ta starsza, była poważniejsza i bardziej stonowana od swej siostry. Elda, choć bardziej żywiołowa i promienna, łatwiej wybuchała płaczem.

Cóż, król już teraz mógł zakładać w jaki sposób rozłożą się plany małżeńskie między szlachciankami a królewiczami.

Choć sami książęta myśleli o ślubie tyle co nic. Król wnioskował po swoim synu – Fai fantazjował o wielu rzeczach, ale na pewno nie o byciu władcą kraju i mężem – który właśnie wkroczył w dumny wiek lat dziewięciu. I ku żalowi Ashury stracił już całą dziecięcą pucułowatość. Jak nic, już za rok, dwa zacznie mierzyć się ze swymi nieproporcjonalnymi, zbyt długimi kończynami.

Póki co Fai nie wyglądał na wyrostka, który nie radzi sobie ze zmianami we własnym ciele. Już teraz był czarujący. Czarujący w każdej, najbanalniejszej chwili swego żywota. Nawet w tej chwili dziewczyna dwukrotnie od niego starsza, pełniąca rolę opiekunki małych hrabianek, która towarzyszyła im w udawanej herbatce na trawie słuchała Faia z zachwyconym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. Dziewczynki też były Faiem oczarowane. Zresztą, nic dziwnego, skoro zezwalał im niemal na wszystko, łącznie z pleceniem licznych, koślawych warkoczyków na Faiowej głowie i ozdabianiem jej wszelkimi - niekoniecznie kwiatowymi - częściami roślin, jakie znalazły. Tak jak to czyniły na przykład właśnie teraz.

Fai czarował i to niemal dosłownie. Czarowanie przychodziło mu z przerażającą naturalnością. Jego Wysokość podejrzewał, że w dorosłym życiu będzie to jeden z najmocniejszych, jeśli nie najmocniejszy atut jasnowłosego księcia, a później króla.

Cóż, szkoda, że owy czar zupełnie nie działał na jedną osobę.

O wilku mowa.

Ashura schował się dyskretnie za krzewem, gdyż oto od strony zamku nadchodził nonszalanckim, mam-głęboko-gdzieś-wasze-udawane-herbatki krokiem Kurogane.

Łaskawie zatrzymał się przy obrusie, otaksował towarzystwo spojrzeniem (czy skomentował radosny chaos na blond głowie tego Ashura nie dosłyszał) i ku umiarkowanemu zdumieniu obserwującego wszystko króla, dosiadł się do tej – na niby – celebracji z ciasteczkami, kompotem truskawkowym i wesołą pogawędką w rolach głównych.

Jak na razie nic nie zapowiadało katastrofy.

…która prędzej, czy później i tak zapewne nastąpi…

Królowa powiedziała kiedyś (a może napisała w liście?): „Ich różnice charakterów wkrótce nabiorą szlachetnego szlifu, staną się dobrodziejstwem, nie przyczyną konfliktów!".

Ashura miał szczerą nadzieję, że to „wkrótce" nastąpi jak najszybciej.

A jednak, mimo wszystko… to nie tak, że książę Fai i Kurogane nie znosili się ze szczerą pasją.

Nie znosili… Hm, to znaczy... I tak i nie.

Bo owszem, już nie raz okazywało się, że te rzeczone różnice, nie zawsze drobne niuanse w temperamentach mogły zadziałać na korzyść obu chłopców. Otworzyć nowe perspektywy. Stać się motorem wielu nowych doświadczeń i miłych wspomnień.

Kiedy się nie sprzeczali i próbowali nawzajem powybijać sobie zęby, Fai z Kurogane zachowywali się jak na prawdziwych przyjaciół przystało. Król wyraźnie pamiętał ich wspólne, wypełnione śmiechem bujanie się na huśtawce. Albo to szczere zaciekawienie rozjaśniające buźkę Kurogane, gdy Fai z zapałem opowiadał mu o swoim nowym obszarze zainteresować, jakim stała się astronomia. Albo ten wypad na ryby, kiedy to ciemnowłosy książę miał nauczyć co nieco swojego przyjaciela i… eech. Król niestety mógł przywołać z pamięci mniej szczęśliwy powrót z tego wypadu. Towarzyszący królewiczom chłopak ze służby wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść, książęta dzielnie powstrzymywali łzy. A łzy chciały się przelać ze zgoła różnych powodów, a dokładniej: Fai został wrzucony w kępę pokrzyw wyższych, niż on sam, Kurogane mógł pochwalić się przeciętym – dzięki wystruganej własnoręcznie przez blondyna wędce – czołem. Jak zwykle odkrycie, kto był podżegaczem całej tej nieszczęsnej sytuacji pozostało tajemnicą, pechowy służący tylko kręcił głową zrezygnowany.

Tak samo było ze wzajemnym wrzucaniem wszelkiej maści owadów za części odzieży, opowiadaniem sobie strasznych historii o duchach i budzeniem się z przeraźliwym płaczem po nocach dzięki wspomnianym i… Ashura mógłby tak w nieskończoność.

Ano właśnie.

Wystarczyła chwila zamyślenia z jego strony, by herbatka zamieniła się w regularną ofensywę z obrzucaniem się ciastkami. Na nic nie zdały się rozpaczliwe prośby piastunki. Tyle dobrze, że hrabianki nie przystąpiły do wojny, tylko obserwowały wszystko z przykrym niezrozumieniem (Elda) i umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem (Freya).

Ashura doskonale znał przebieg kolejnej rundki, która już, już za chwilę będzie miała miejsce, dlatego czym prędzej wybiegł ze swej tymczasowej kryjówki.

\- Fai, natychmiast przestań! – Zagrzmiał, nim kolejny etap sprzeczki, czyli stare, dobre wzięcie się za fraki raczył nastąpić.

I podziałało. Fai odskoczył od swego przeciwnika natychmiast. Stanął na równe nogi, przygładził ubranie, zdmuchnął z oczu jeden z warkoczykopodobnych tworów i rzekł uprzejmie:

\- Bardzo was przepraszam, panienki. – Pokłonił się rzeczonym, a następnie przeniósł poważny wzrok na króla. – Wybacz mi, ojcze. Poniosę odpowiednią karę, jeśli takie będzie twoje życzenie.

I po tych słowach puścił bogatą wiązankę pod adresem Kurogane. Na tyle bogatą, że przez długie sekundy nikt nie ośmielił się odezwać, ani w żaden inny sposób zareagować. Tylko Elda zachichotała nieśmiało.

To było to. Cały czar prysł. Letni demon Faia przebudził się i ujawnił w pełnej krasie.

Wreszcie, ciszę przerwał wściekły wrzask Kurogane, rzeczony demon zaczął uciekać już wcześniej i obecnie dawał popis wyjątkowo wrednego rechotu.

Ashura odetchnął głęboko.

Spokojne. Tylko spokojnie.

…głębokie oddychanie od lat już nie pomagało.

Teraz wrzeszczał też i Fai, widząc, że Kurogane, który najwyraźniej od zeszłego roku poprawił tempo swojego sprintu, zaczyna go doganiać.

Król wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Niech bogowie dadzą mu cierpliwość i niech strzegą go od natychmiastowego dzieciobójstwa…!

Wkrótce cały przyzamkowy ogród mógł podziwiać dwóch wrzeszczących chłopców oraz galopującego (i wrzeszczącego) za nimi szanownego władcę, który wygrażał wszystkim wstrętnym chłopaczyskom i obiecywał liczne przetrzepywania zadków.

Udawana herbatka zaiste przybrała nieoczekiwany obrót.

* * *

Lata płynęły, Jego Wysokość Ashura zaczął zauważać u siebie pewien spadek formy. Dzikie sprinty odeszły w niepamięć. Bale z całym mnóstwem ludzi też nie sprawiały tyle przyjemności, co kiedyś, z chęcią zamieniłby je na porządną drzemkę.

Ale ten bal tutaj był szczególny, dlatego drzemka byłaby raczej niewskazana. Poza tym nie wypada spać na balu, którego jest się gospodarzem. Ashurowe włości przyjęły w przeszłości niejeden wspaniały bal, ten był jedyny w swoim rodzaju, gdyż był balem okolicznościowym i bardzo oficjalnym. Tak, był to bal, który wyprawiono, by uczcić oficjalne ogłoszenie podwójnych książęcych zaręczyn. A ogłoszenie nastąpi za jakieś… trzy godziny. Hurra.

Szesnaście lat to wystarczająco dużo, by porzucić całą swą dziecinną krnąbrność i zacząć zachowywać się jak młoda dorosła osoba. Szesnaście lat i młodziutka oficjalna narzeczona to wystarczający powód, by królewski rodzic mógł dyskretnie posyłać na zwiady przyzwoitki.

Szesnaście lat nie przeszkadza wcale w spędzeniu większości balu na podkładaniu nóg, „przypadkowym" przydeptywaniu bardzo drogiego i bardzo wytwornego płaszcza oraz na kopaniu pod stołem nóg innego szesnastolatka.

Bogu dzięki, że nie było na balu Soraty. Sorata pojawił się na scenie we wczesnym nastolęctwie Faia jako pomocnik kucharza. Prędko wskoczył na wolne miejsce Tego Najulubieńszego Kumpla Którego Się Nie Bije. I pozostał na nim aż po dziś. Sorata, chłopię zgodne, serdeczne i niekonfliktowe w chwilach wyższej potrzeby wspomagał Faia duchem i ciałem, a pięścią w szczególności. A widoczna z roku na rok coraz większa dysproporcja w warunkach fizycznych pomiędzy Faiem, a Kurogane bynajmniej nie demotywowała ani jednego, ani drugiego. Soratę tym bardziej.

Hrabianki mogły czuć się za to zupełnie – i to bez przyzwoitek – bezpieczne. Obie dostawały od swych narzeczonych taką ilość troski i czułej uwagi na jaką każda z nich zasługiwała. Fai posyłał Freyi swe najpiękniejsze uśmiechy i traktował ją iście po królewsku, Kurogane, przygotowany na każde, najmniejsze skinienie Eldy, strzegł jej jak oka w głowie.

I wszystko byłoby pięknie. I wszystko byłoby cudownie, gdyby nie to, że przyszli królowie w chwilach wolnych od tańców i rozmów usiłowali pozabijać się widelcami do ryb.

\- To się nigdy nie uda… – Westchnął Jego Wysokość Ashura nie po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru.

Królowa, zajmująca krzesło tuż obok władcy – specjalne miejsce przygotowane dla specjalnego gościa – usłyszała tę żałosną skargę. I także nie po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru zapewniła z wielką mocą:

\- Bzdura! – Po chwili podjęła marną próbę pocieszenia mężczyzny: – Nikt tak nie motywuje do działań Kurogane, jak książę Fai!

\- Och? – Wyraził uprzejme zdumienie jej rozmówca.

\- Tak, tak. W pełni docenia i szanuje umiejętności Faia!

\- …?

\- Gdyby nie syn Waszej Wysokości, wątpię, by tak intensywnie trenował potyczki z użyciem wszelkiej broni białej!

 _Och, Pani, to nie brzmi zupełnie właściwie…_

\- Osiąga wspaniałe wyniki. Ma szansę być najlepszym szermierzem w kraju! – Kontynuowała królowa Suwy.

\- To doprawdy wspaniałe... – Przyznał Ashura, który także poczuł się zobowiązany do pochwalenia swego syna: – Fai zaś ostatnio zainteresował się bronią prochową. Lubi podążać za wynalazkami. Muszę w dodatku przyznać, że ma naprawdę niezłe oko…

Tutaj Ashura zauważył, że popełnił pewien nietakt. Mina królowej wskazywała, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem przypomniała ona sobie to zamierzchłe lato, kiedy Fai odkrył procę, a Kurogane omal oka nie stracił.

\- Przecież mówiłem, że to się nigdy nie uda… – Mruknął ciszej, niż poprzednio.

* * *

Siedemnaste lato Faia było… naprawdę spokojne i wspaniałe z perspektywy jego ojca. Siedemnaste lato królewicz spędził tylko w towarzystwie Soraty, swojej narzeczonej oraz jej siostry.

Coroczną wizytę na linii Suwa-Celes odwołano przez wzgląd na paskudne choróbsko atakujące płuca, która szalało w najlepsze na ziemiach na wschód od Suwy. Uznano, że najrozsądniej będzie ograniczyć wszelkie podróże, dopóki najgorsze nie minie.

Już na jesień Ashura z ulgą powitał list od zaprzyjaźnionej władczyni, która pisemnie zapewniała, że wszyscy na zamku cieszą się doskonałym zdrowiem.

Wraz z listem od królowej przyszedł też inny list, zaadresowany do Faia. Ashura nie znał tego charakteru pisma, ale prędko odgadł do kogo należał.

Reakcja królewicza na tę niespodziewaną korespondencję była absolutnie neutralna, więc Ashura, jako wyrozumiały i postępowy ojciec postanowił nie drążyć tematu.

Tak, to był spokojny i na swój sposób przyjemny okres.

Cisza przed burzą.

* * *

Osiemnasta wio- to znaczy, lato w życiu królewicza Faia.

Tradycja spotkań powróciła. I to z niemałym przytupem.

Owszem, Fai z Kurogane nie widzieli się przez dwa lata. Ale to jeszcze nie powód, by gapić się na siebie z niedowierzaniem, jak gdyby jednemu, czy drugiemu królewiczowi z nagła wyrosły płetwy. Doprawdy, chyba brak było tylko zakłopotanych pochrząkiwań.

Jedno się nie zmieniło: Kurogane (standardowo wypchnięty w mało subtelny sposób przez swą matkę) jak zwykle z ogrooomnym ociąganiem podał Faiowi rękę.

Powiadają, że cudze dzieci szybko rosną. Owszem, Ashura widział w Kurogane może nie tyle mężczyznę, ale młodzieńca, który zdążył przez te dwa lata urosnąć co najmniej o głowę. I zmężnieć w sposób… cóż, okazały.

Co królowa widziała w Faiu, tego Ashura nie wiedział. Mógł tylko wnioskować po jej zachwyconych okrzykach i licznych komplementach pod adresem jasnowłosego księcia, że zmiana zaskoczyła ją bardzo pozytywnie. A Fai był wyraźnie zaambarasowany tym nagłym zalewem pochwał.

Mało tego! Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Jego Wysokość _przyłapał_ królewiczów. Przyłapał ich na _normalnej rozmowie_. Co prawda kąśliwej nieco, ale była to kąśliwość umiarkowana i przyjazna, gdzie tam jej było do regularnej wojny z obrzucaniem się wyzwiskami… Ba, książęta nie wyglądali nawet na wyjątkowo speszonych tym przyłapaniem!

Coś drgnęło. Nareszcie coś zaczynało się stabilizować.

Kurogane sprawiedliwie podzielił swą uwagę równo na dwie części, nie spuszczał teraz z oczu i Eldę i Faia. A te specjalne, serdeczne i ciepłe uśmiechy drugiego z królewiczów przestały być zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla Freyi.

Król czuł ulgę i dumę. Ale czuł też niepokój, że „to się nigdy nie uda" nadal pozostaje jak najbardziej aktualne, a wszystko zmierza w kierunku, którego nikt nie przewidział.

Wkrótce te drobne królewskie niepokoje odeszły na dalszy plan. Odeszły z chwilą, gdy króla poczęły nawiedzać koszmary. Powtarzały się noc w noc i zawsze przedstawiały to samo: na przemian widział w nich swego jedynego syna rozciągniętego na ziemi, bez czucia i z ciemną plamą krwi rozlaną na brzuchu, lub też uwięzionego w miejscu, którego Ashura nie potrafiłby opisać, ani rozpoznać; skulonego i z ramionami trzęsącymi się w niemym szlochu. Jego Wysokość bardzo chciał wierzyć, że to zwykłe, głupie omamy zrodzone z takich, czy innych trapiących go lęków. Z uporem odpychał przerażające, irracjonalne przypuszczenie, że to, co widział przed sobą to dwa wybory, dwa scenariusze, które nigdy nie powinny mieć miejsca. Dwa scenariusze, od których nie było ucieczki.

A niski, ochrypły głos, który uparcie odbijał się echem w pamięci, gdy Ashura leżał bezsennie w te dziwne, rozmyte godziny między nocą, a świtem tylko potęgował narastającą trwogę.

 _„Kiedyś powrócę, a wtedy wszystko, co kochasz obróci się wniwecz."_


	2. O Zaklętym Łabędziu II

**A/N:** Brak wielokropka w tytule nadal mnie drażni.

Namieszałam w narracji, pomieszałam czasy. Dajcie znać, jeśli przeszkadza to w odbiorze. Rozdział sporawy (15 stron Worda, przyda się herbata).

Ciąg dalszy notki nastąpi.

* * *

Wszystko na opak. Co za osioł. Dopiero teraz mu się list, ehm, miłosny pisać zachciało!

 _Teraz to już_ trochę _na to za późno_ – wykoncypował Kurogane stojąc przy jednym z okien swojej prywatnej komnaty i dzierżąc w rękach list pięknym pismem poczyniony.

Nie byle jaki list, jak już zostało wspomniane.

List od księcia Faia.

List _miłosny_.

Po raz trzeci przebiegł wzrokiem treść rzeczonego listu. Drżące dłonie i niesprecyzowane przeczucie podpowiadały młodemu księciu, że w ciągu najbliższych godzin (bądź dni) zrobi to jeszcze niejeden raz. Zatrzymał dłużej się przy dwóch metaforach, które nadal pozostawały dla Kurogane kompletnie niezrozumiałe (Fai jak zawsze dziwny) oraz przy tych… najmilszych fragmentach (Fai równie ujmujący, co dziwny). Już po chwili list leżał rozrzucony na sekretarzyku, Kurogane natomiast usadowił się na łóżku z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. I oby nikt nigdy nie zobaczył go w podobnym – zarumienionym i wyszczerzonym po same uszy – stanie, bo niechybnie ktoś zginie.

Wymianę listów zapoczątkowała, o ironio, królowa Suwy. Bo kto inny zmusiłby Kurogane do napisania jakichś bzdurnych przeprosin i wyrażenia, blueh, jakiegoś tam żalu z powodu niemożności odbycia corocznego spotkania? Niechętnie wyskrobał kilka pustych formułek i ku ogromnemu swemu zaskoczeniu kilka tygodni później, kiedy minęła największa panika związana z epidemią, wraz z odpowiedzią od króla Ashury przyszedł też list od Faia. Wkrótce niechętna wymiana listów wymieniła się w regularną (i tradycyjnie nieco uszczypliwą) korespondencją. Posłańcy chyba nie byli zbyt zachwyceni tym intensywnym obiegiem myśli pomiędzy książętami, lecz cóż zrobić, taka praca. Matka też jakoś nigdy nie protestowała i nie czyniła Kurogane wymówek, czemu pisze tylko z Faiem, a nie raczy skontaktować się ze swoją narzeczoną. Zresztą, przyszło lato, spotkali się wszyscy czworo (och, co to było za spotkanie…), po lecie wrócili do listów, a niebawem i listy nieco spontanicznie przerodziły się w umówione spotkania i…

Chyba jeszcze raz, ot tak, bez specjalnego powodu Kurogane przejrzy ten najświeższy.

Jak postanowił, tak uczynił.

Tym razem na pierwszy ogień poszły wszystkie dopiski, którym uprzednio poświęcił mało (zbyt mało!) uwagi.

Pierwsze _post scriptum_ brzmiało następująco:

„ _O zgrozo! Drogi Kuroro, masz przed sobą piątą wersję tego listu! Czemu żaden z nauczycieli nigdy nie mówił mi, że pisanie czułości jest takie trudne?! Nie dziwota, że wszyscy wolą praktykować…"_

Hm, na tym etapie trudno powiedzieć, czy to oznaka wyczerpania materiału, czy Fai dopiero się rozkręcał. _Post post scriptum_ rozwiewało tę powyższą wątpliwość:

„ _Niecierpliwie oczekuję listu utrzymanego w podobnie afektowanym tonie od Mojej Nowej i Jedynej Słusznej Narzeczonej. Przekonaj się na własnej skórze jakie to trudne! I włóż w niego całe serce, rozumiemy się?"_

Taaak, jednak dopiero się rozkręcał. Tylko po to, by jeszcze w następnym dopisku uderzyć w znacznie poważniejszy ton:

„ _Już od jakiegoś czasu rozmawiam z Jego Wysokością… o nas. Powoli przyzwyczajam go do myśli, że będziemy musieli zmienić nieco wszystkie nasze polityczne - i nie tylko polityczne - plany na przyszłość. Ale o nic się nie martw, Kuroro. Wszystko biorę na siebie. Freya i Elda jeszcze będą szczęśliwe i poważane! I to bez naszego współudziału!"_

Aha, żeby to jeszcze było takie proste... „Wszystko biorę na siebie" – oczywiście, głupek i autodestrukcyjne upodobania lubili wiązać się ze sobą. A jednak, jedno trzeba było Faiowi przyznać, a mianowicie to, że metodycznie _uświadamiając_ swego rodzica wykazał się o niebo większą odwagą i odpowiedzialnością, niż Kurogane. Który to na wiadome tematy nie rozmawiał z królową jak do tej pory wcale…

Książę odetchnął głęboko.

No, tyle dobrze, że dzięki temu listowi został odpowiednio zmotywowany do działania. Nie ma co dłużej zwlekać. Należy jeszcze dziś zebrać się do kupy, wziąć pod pachę całą swą odwagę cywilną i iść porozmawiać poważnie z królową. Choć bynajmniej nie będzie to łatwe, ani szczególnie miłe.

Ale wracając do rzeczy znacznie przyjemniejszej… O, tego ostatniego (prawdopodobnie ostatniego) _post scriptum_ Kurogane wcześniej nie zauważył. Było malutkie, ściśnięte na marginesie kartki, prostopadle do reszty listu. I jakimś takim niepewnym pismem poczynione.

„ _Chusteczkę zwrócę Ci osobiście. Wciąż pachnie malinami."_ – mówił dopisek, by po pauzie dodawać jeszcze mniejszymi literami: - „ _Nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć, Książę."_

Służący, który miał szczęście mijać drzwi książęcych pomieszczeń nie był pewien, czy to, co usłyszał było triumfującym rykiem radości, czy skowytem grzesznika trawionego ogniem piekielnym. Jako że nie potrafił ocenić natury dźwięku, którym go zaatakowano, tylko przyspieszył kroku bez oglądania się za siebie w postanowieniu, że nie będzie rozpamiętywał, a co dopiero wspominał komukolwiek o tym zdarzeniu.

* * *

Nie tak to sobie Kurogane zaplanował.

Owszem, chciał porozmawiać z mamą jeszcze dziś.

Owszem, jak najszybciej.

…ale nie _aż tak_ szybko.

Planował rozmowę podczas kolacji. Przy odrobinie szczęścia żadne z nich nie nabawiłoby się rozstroju żołądka, podane wino złagodziłoby nieco obyczaje…

Do kolacji miałby czas wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Uporządkować. Odegrać w głowie kilka potencjalnych scenariuszy i obmyślić dyplomatyczne odpowiedzi na najtrudniejsze i/lub podchwytliwe pytania.

A tu proszę. Gdzie tam do kolacji, a Kurogane już stawił się za wezwaniem w maleńkim pokoiku, w którym królowa odpisywała na listy, tudzież w zaciszu czytała książkę.

Teraz ten zaciszny kącik miał stać się miejscem przesłuchań, a jego zaciszność sprawiała niemile klaustrofobiczne wrażenie na potencjalnym przesłuchiwanym.

\- Usiądź. Chciałabym z tobą o czymś pomówić.

Kurogane opadł posłusznie na krzesło. Oho, zaczyna się. W ten sposób na pewno nie rozpoczyna się niezobowiązującej rozmowy z pocztu: „Co dziś porabiałeś, mój drogi?".

\- Coś się stało? – mruknął w odpowiedzi, instynktownie, bez namysłu łapiąc się ostatniej iskierki nadziei, że matka wezwała go jednak z jakiegoś błahego powodu.

\- Tego jak na razie nie jestem pewna – odpowiedziała spokojnie, przygładzając niewidzialną fałdę na sukni i spoglądając głęboko w oczy syna. – Nie masz mi niczego do powiedzenia, Kurogane? Coś ci doskwiera, czyż nie?

\- Hm… no cóż… – Przez chwilę twarz Kurogane wykrzywiło iście dziecięce zacięcie: „Czemu ty zawsze jako pierwsza zadajesz takie trudne pytania, mamooo?". Szybko się zreflektował. Taka reakcja nie byłaby _dyplomatyczna_ ani trochę. – Mam pewne obiekcje dotyczące mojego ślubu – przyznał wreszcie ostrożnie.

Królowa nie wydawała się być zaskoczona tą rewelacją. Sięgnęła po najbliższe ptasie pióro leżące na pulpicie, z namysłem pogłaskała palcami gładką powierzchnię lotki.

\- Nie musisz się martwić o ślub przez najbliższe trzy, a może nawet i pięć lat. Jak zdążyliśmy zauważyć, Elda wciąż jest bardzo młoda nie tylko ciałem, ale i duchem.

Znów ten z pozoru niezachwiany spokój, który irracjonalnie z każdą chwilą stresował Kurogane coraz bardziej i bardziej. Królowa jest zazwyczaj usposobieniem łagodności. Jest pogodna, miła i ciepła, póki… no cóż, póki nie wybuchnie. A wtedy lepiej zejść jej z drogi. A najlepiej od razu schować się za jakimś masywnym dębowym stołem.

\- Owszem, ja też nie czuję się gotowy na ślub – oznajmił Kurogane starając się, by ton jego głosu brzmiał pewnie, bez zawahania i bez lęku. Odchrząknął i dodał: – W gruncie rzeczy nie jestem pewien, czy będę gotów nawet i za pięć lat.

Wóz albo przewóz.

Tym razem reakcja królowej jest znacznie wyraźniejsza. Gładkie czoło przecina zmarszczka.

\- Nie możemy zerwać zaręczyn. Chyba nie muszę objaśniać rzeczy oczywistych, które wpajałam ci od dziecka.

Ten ostry, ostrzegawczy ton powinien uciąć wszelkie dyskusje. Ano właśnie, sprawdził się znakomicie, gdyż zupełnie zbił Kurogane z tropu. Noż w mordę, jak to dalej pociągnąć…? Jak wyrazić swój sprzeciw? Diabli nadali głupią dyplomację! Diabli nadali absolutny brak charyzmy, gdy jest ona Kurogane potrzebna jak nigdy dotąd!

Przedłużające się milczenie przerywa silący się na cierpliwość kobiecy głos.

\- Z kim się spotykasz?

Och, znów te trudne, bezpośrednie pytania…

Kurogane mimowolnie spina się w środku. Czyli matka już wie. Albo wiedziała od samego początku… Zresztą, jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?

\- Spotykam? Aaa, to… Ale jaki to ma związek z zaręczynami? – Wybąkał unikając wzroku swojej rozmówczyni.

I miał ochotę palnąć się w ten czarny, głupi łeb.

Cholera wie, czemu nadal desperacko próbował odwlec to, co nieuniknione. Takie małe, mimowolne uniki, tyci kłamstewka tylko wzburzą matkę jeszcze bardziej.

\- Otóż odnoszę wrażenie, że właśnie te twoje sporadyczne, tajemnicze wypady mają z nimi ścisły związek. Powiedz mi, proszę, z kim się spotykasz. Nie pytałabym o to, gdybym nie miała ważnego powodu – powiedziała z naciskiem królowa.

 _Pamiętaj, że sama tego chciałaś, mamo._ – Bronił się w myślach Kurogane. – _Mógłbym ci to uprzytomnić w mniej bezpośredni sposób, ale skoro się upierasz…_

\- Spotykam się księciem Faiem – powiadomił wyzywająco na powrót krzyżując spojrzenia z matką.

Wyraz jej twarzy przykro zaskoczył Kurogane. Odmalował się w nim ogromny żal i rozczarowanie. Cóż, na pewno wolałaby zajmować się właśnie czymś znacznie milszym, niż prowadzeniem podobnej rozmowy ze swoim jedynym dzieckiem. Może wolałaby zamiast tego planować i cieszyć się na zbliżające się jego dziewiętnaste urodziny…

I nagle ten niespełna dziewiętnastoletni, młody mężczyzna bardzo żałuje, że przez cały ten czas, może i nie bezpośrednio, ale jednak okłamywał swoją ukochaną mamę.

\- W jakim celu spotykacie się na osobności?

\- Nic się nie wydarzyło… – Odpowiedział prędko, półgłosem i mimowolnie poczerwieniał, bo po raz kolejny mijał się z prawdą.

\- Zadałam ci pytanie, Kurogane. – Królowa zdążyła wyprosić za mentalne drzwi wszelkie smutki i zawody, teraz była tylko i wyłącznie wyraźnie poirytowana.

Kurogane wcale jej się nie dziwi. Też byłby na jej miejscu wkurzony. Ale czy na jej miejscu uwierzyłby w szczerość odpowiedzi, gdyby pytany zapewnił, że chciał tylko z przygłupim blondasem po prostu porozmawiać i pobyć na osobności? Poznać, jaki ten dureń jest naprawdę, kiedy wokół nie ma innych ludzi?

No, przynajmniej takie było początkowe założenie, potem wszystko trochę się… rozhulało. Ale o szczegółach mama nie musi przecież wiedzieć.

Może i nie musi, ale wystarczą domysły, by jej irytacja przerodziła się w słuszny gniew.

\- W jakim celu się spotykacie?!

Już nie pyta, a zwyczajnie krzyczy. Krzyk rodzicielki to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, której Kurogane szczerze się lęka. A kiedy się lęka zazwyczaj próbuje bronić się w jedyny znany sobie sposób – gniewem.

Dlatego właśnie teraz nie tylko zerwał się krzesła, ale również podniósł głos.

\- Sami chcieliście, żebyśmy się zaprzyjaźnili! Zbratali! – Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to dość żałosna i niesprawiedliwa argumentacja, ale na inną w tej chwili go nie stać. Zresztą, czy nie ma w niej okruszyny prawdy?

\- Na litość boską, Kurogane, owszem, ale nie w taki sposób! – Odparowała natychmiast królowa. – Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiada kiedy należy przestać! Och, najpierw skakaliście sobie do gardeł, a teraz… – Tutaj uczyniła pauzę, by móc pokręcić głową z niedowierzaniem. Zaraz jednak krzyknęła z wyrzutem: – Czy od samego początku musieliście się zachowywać tak skrajnie i bez umiaru!?

\- Ten głupek nie zna słowa „umiar"… – Wymamrotał brunet, zanim dotarł do niego sens tego, co mówi.

\- Kurogane! – Teraz i ona poderwała się ze swojego miejsca i jakimś cudem udało jej się być jednocześnie pobladłą ze strwożonego osłupienia i zarumienioną z zażenowania.

\- Ja akurat n-nie o _tym_ , tylko tak… no, ogółem! Naprawdę nic takiego się nie wydarzyło!

\- Już nie „nic", ale „nic takiego"?! – Władczyni oklapła na fotel. Westchnęła ciężko, ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Dziecko, co wy najlepszego zrobiliście… Jak długo to już trwa?

\- Bo ja wiem? – Książę zdobył się na wzruszenie ramion, spojrzał na królową z ociąganiem, nim na powrót zajął swoje miejsce. – Trochę już trwa. To nie tak, że ten dureń z nagła, ot tak przestał mnie drażnić. Czasem nadal działa mi na nerwy. Ale tak jakoś… inaczej. To już nie jest prawdziwa złość, nie umiem być na niego _na poważnie_ zły.

\- Zamierzasz to przerwać, prawda, Kurogane? Rozumiesz, że ta sytuacja nigdy nie powinna mieć miejsca. – Bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta władczyni.

\- Wiem, że nie powinna. Pewnie, to nieodpowiedzialne z naszej strony… ale nie uważam, żebyśmy robili coś naprawdę złego. To znaczy, w pewien sposób robimy, ale tak w szerszym ujęciu, to jednak nie… – Wybąkał bez ładu i składu Kurogane, pokonany przez rezygnację i zakłopotanie. – Nie chcę tego przerywać, mamo. Naprawdę nie chcę, ponieważ tak jest dobrze. Jestem szczęśliwy – zakończył zaskakująco cicho, jakby przyznawał się do czegoś wyjątkowego wstydliwego.

Znów ta cisza. Okropna cisza, która ciąży Kurogane niemal w fizyczny sposób. Przedłużające milczenie ze strony matki bynajmniej nie prognozuje żadnej przychylnej konkluzji jego żałosnego wyznania. Kiedy wreszcie przerywa ciszę, jej ton głosu znów jest opanowany.

\- Wierzę, że kiedy to wszystko przemyślisz, będziesz potrafił odróżnić słuszność małżeństwa z _milady_ Eldą od tego… chwilowego zauroczenia. Bardzo się na tobie zawiodłam, Kurogane. Na Faiu również. Sądziłam, że jako młodzi mężczyźni, już nie chłopcy potraficie zapanować nad swoimi kaprysami i… – Kobieta przerwała swój surowy wywód, aby po raz kolejny mimowolnie potrząsnąć głową. Wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała: – Swoim zachowaniem przynieśliście wstyd mnie i Jego Wysokości Ashurze, a przede wszystkim upokorzyliście hrabianki. I to najtrudniej będzie mi wam wybaczyć.

Królowa zdaje sobie sprawę, że to, co mówi, to w jaki sposób deprecjonuje uczucia Kurogane jest okrutne. Ale już wystarczająco długo była pobłażliwa, i proszę, czym się to pobłażanie skończyło. Zaskakuje ją brak reakcji ze strony syna. Niemożliwe, żeby tak po prostu pogodził się z jej decyzją.

\- Poślę jak najprędzej po króla Ashurę. Musimy wspólnie zastanowić się nad konsekwencjami waszej przyjaźni.

Tym razem Kurogane próbuje coś wtrącić, najwyraźniej nadal nie dociera do niego, że to absolutny koniec letnich spotkań z Ashurą i jego synem.

\- Jeśli wraz z królem – rzekła głośno i surowo przerywając mu w pół zdania – przybędzie też i królewicz Fai, to będzie to ostatni raz, kiedy go zobaczysz. Na pewno ostatni raz przed twoim ślubem.

Dopiero teraz spoza pozorowanego spokoju, ba, wręcz zobojętnienia wychyla wściekłość. Rozpaczliwy gniew, który ku zdziwieniu królowej nie zmienia się w porcję słusznych wrzasków, jak to bywało w przeszłości, ale w wzburzone i kompletnie niezrozumiałe mamrotanie. Z jakiegoś powodu ten rodzaj odzewu irytuje ją jeszcze mocniej.

\- Kurogane, nie mamrocz! Królowie nie mamroczą!

Nie mamroczą, nie organizują potajemnych spotkań z innymi przyszłymi królami i zawsze, ale zawsze zachowują się odpowiednio i z majestatyczną godnością. A przynajmniej w to wszyscy wierzą. W praktyce, jak widać, bywa różnie.

Już nieco spokojniejsza prosi, by Kurogane zostawił ją samą. Obserwuje, jak jej pustogłowy syn niby-pokornie wstaje, wciąż zaciskając gniewnie usta. Jak czyni pożegnalny ukłon i odwraca się na pięcie ku wyjściu. Królowa spodziewa się grzmotnięcia drzwiami, którego siła postawi całą zamkową wartę w pogotowiu. Nic takiego nie ma miejsca. Wsłuchuje się w coraz cichsze kroki i dopiero po dłuższej chwili dobiega ją łomot oraz niesprecyzowany trzask bliżej niezidentyfikowanego sprzętu, który najpewniej właśnie zakończył swój elegancki żywot. Mała cena za złamane królewskie serce.

Myli się ten, kto sądzi, że podobne decyzje władczyni Suwy podejmuje na zimno i bez zbędnych emocji. Zarówno króle, jak i królowe nie miewają łatwo. Są takie chwile, kiedy jest zmuszona być bardziej królową, niż matką. I to jest jedna z tych chwil, dlatego teraz, na osobności wyciera tylko rękawem oczy i sięga po papier, by w krótko i zwięźle uprzytomnić Jego Wysokości Ashurze, że mają za synów dwóch nieskończenie durnych durniów.

* * *

To Fai jako pierwszy zaproponował listownie spotkanie. A Kurogane po prostu się zgodził, niebiosa raczą wiedzieć, czemu.

I tak pewnego dnia obudził się bardzo, bardzo wcześnie, jeszcze przed świtem wsiadł na swojego ulubionego konia i – nie niepokojony przez nic i nikogo – ruszył znanym traktem.

To niemal cud, że udaje im się trafić na siebie za pierwszym razem, tym bardziej, że z przyczyn oczywistych starają się trzymać z dala od wszelkich karczm i im podobnym przybytków. Prawdziwym cudem jest jednak to, że ani razu nie trafiają na żadną metodyczną, szanującą się grupę bandytów. Najwyraźniej systematycznie organizowane obławy na przedstawicieli tego radosnego fachu na coś się przydają.

Spotykają się z Faiem mniej więcej w połowie drogi dzielącej oba królestwa, spędzają ze sobą kilka godzin i wracają, nim zapadnie zmrok.

Żeby nie budzić podejrzeń widują się raz na kilkanaście dni, nie częściej. Zresztą, obowiązki nie pozwalają im na częstsze wypady. Królowa jest przyzwyczajona do tego, że raz na jakiś czas zdarzają się dni, które Kurogane spędza na koniu, z dala od zamku, z dala od ludzi. Kurogane nie wie, jak długo utrzyma w tajemnicy fakt, że jego ostatnie samotne wędrówki zgoła różnią się od tych poprzednich – znanych i akceptowalnych. Obawia się, że pewnego dnia matka po prostu pośle za nim (w przyzwoitej odległości, rzecz jasna) tych bardziej rozgarniętych strażników, a niczego niepodejrzewający Kurogane zwyczajnie ich nie zauważy. Dzieli się tymi obawami z Faiem. I tak jak podejrzewał, Fai zbywa je śmiechem i oświadcza, że w ten sposób prędzej, czy później Kurogane nabawi się paranoi i zmarszczek. To irracjonalne, ale ta głupolowa postawa „miejmy to gdzieś, co ma być, to będzie" jakoś bruneta uspokaja.

Godziny spotkań mijają zaskakująco szybko, choć w gruncie rzeczy książęta nie zajmują się niczym szczególnym. Fai sprzedaje Kurogane wszelkie małe zamkowe skandale i najdziwniejsze plotki rozchodzące się po królestwie, Kurogane narzeka na swoich preceptorów i przytacza przypadki wyjątkowej głupoty szlachty i strażników. W trakcie tych wolnych konwersacji oczywiście kłócą się, dzielą się po równo przywiezionym prowiantem, grają w wymyślone na poczekaniu przez blondasa gry. Bywa, że się pojedynkują, czy to dla zabawy, czy dla podtrzymania powoli niknącej tradycji (Kurogane stanowczo odmawia użycia mieczy, krzywe kijki muszą wystarczać), bywa też, że ćwiczą wspomniane potyczki na koniach. Jeżdżą też konno zwyczajnie, dla przyjemności, już bez najmniejszego udziału kijków. Albo chodzą nad strumień, gdzie jak dzieci próbują złapać ryby i ważki gołymi rękoma (Faiowi się to niekiedy udaje, Kurogane zazdrości, choć, co oczywiste, znosi to godnie i w milczeniu). Albo chodzą po lesie, a Fai przystaje niemal przy każdym źdźble, krzaku, czy dzikim kwiecie, które uzna z jakiegoś powodu za interesujące, czym niezmiennie wywołuje w Kurogane zniecierpliwienie graniczące z furią.

To ostatnie spotkanie sam na sam przed tą oficjalną, letnią wizytą. Kurogane mimochodem zastanawia się, czy i jesienią będą kontynuować tę ciągłość… jak to nazwać? – niech będzie, że potajemnych schadzek.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, chciałby ją kontynuować, chociaż tego też nigdy nie powie na głos. Już wystarczy, że sam przed sobą niechętnie przyznaje, że przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy polubił blond-głąba znacznie bardziej, niż powinien. Bardziej, niż wypada. I temu podobne.

Tym ostatnim razem zostawiają swoje konie (które, jak zauważył z niedorzecznym onieśmieleniem Kurogane, też zdążyły się już ze sobą szczerze zaprzyjaźnić) w cieniu drzew i nim brunet się spostrzega, Fai bierze go pod łokieć, ciągnie za sobą, gadając jak najęty, że oto idą szukać malin.

Maliny? Czy to nie za wcześnie na maliny?

Nie po raz pierwszy blondas zbywa jego powątpiewające pytania śmiechem. A potem wciąż wyszczerzony mruga do Kurogane i oznajmia, że zna takie jedno wyjątkowe, _magiczne_ miejsce.

Skonsternowany Kurogane nie ma pewności, czy jest gotów na poznawanie z Faiem _magicznych_ miejsc.

Wyjątkowe miejsce, kiedy już doń docierają, w gruncie rzeczy nie wygląda szczególnie wyjątkowo. Ot, gęste i wysokie malinowe krzaki. Tyle że czerwieniące się od owoców. No, tutaj się głupol nie pomylił, to trzeba mu przyznać.

Pomysł wpakowania się w cierniste krzewy nie przypada Kurogane do gustu. Jest przekonany, że w nich utknie, podrze spodnie, że wydarzy się cały szereg rzeczy, z których Fai będzie mógł swobodnie rechotać.

Widząc wahanie i niechęć na twarzy swego towarzysza, blondyn oznajmia z komiczną powagą, iż maliny przybyły tej nocy, specjalnie po to, by Fai z Kurogane mogli je odnaleźć.

Kurogane nie ma sił walczyć z podobną argumentacją. Ustępuję, pozwalając wciągnąć się w owocowy chruśniak.

Od środka wszystko wygląda nieco ciekawiej, niż z zewnątrz

Jest ciepło, duszno niemal. Słoneczne światło przebija się niemrawo przez gęste listki. Na swój sposób bardzo przyjemne to miejsce. Tyle że ciasne. Tak ciasne, że Kurogane nie ma jak odsunąć się choćby na wyciągnięcie ramion od drugiego mężczyzny, chyba, że chce siedzieć z cierniami wpijającymi mu się w plecy.

Oczywiście na to wszystko musiał przybyć kolejny niesprzyjający czynnik, a konkretnie uparty trzmiel, który upatrzył sobie Faia.

Cóż, w towarzystwie Faia nawet ciernie i buczące owady mają swój urok.

Jak to się stało? Kiedy? Kiedy ta wrednie wyszczerzona, szczerbata fasolka dysponująca niekończącą się listą wszelkich prztyczków oraz złośliwości i gotowa w każdej chwili zaatakować nią Kurogane zmieniła się, w co prawda nadal głupkowatego, ale przede wszystkim mądrego, pogodnego, eleganckiego mężczyznę o pięknych dłoniach i zniewalającym uśmiechu?

I czy ten wspaniały mężczyzna widzi też zmiany, które zaszły i w Kurogane? Czy już na zawsze zapamięta go jako rozwrzeszczanego bachora?

…choć prawdę powiedziawszy rozwrzeszczany bachor wciąż siedzi w Kurogane i wyłazi z niego przy byle okazji.

Uporawszy się wreszcie z trzmielem, nie przestając się śmiać, Fai rozgląda się za malinami. Niewiele myśląc Kurogane wyciąga dłoń i wsuwa mu owoc w usta. Zdążył zebrać sporo, ma ich całą garść. Jasnowłosy książę jest wyraźnie zaskoczony. Prędko próbuje ukryć osłupienie kolejnym wybuchem zaraźliwego śmiechu. Stara się zagaić rozmowę, o coś pyta, lecz Kurogane już nie słucha. Kolejny podany owoc znika w ustach Faia, zaraz po nim znika też i jego uśmiech zastąpiony nieuchwytnym, zagadkowym napięciem. Nagły lęk ogarnia wyższego mężczyznę. Co będzie, jeśli przestraszy Faia całym tym swoim dziwacznie poufałym zachowaniem? Do diabła, nigdy nawet nie trzymali się za ręce (zazwyczaj jedynie co, to rękami się okładali), a co dopiero mówić o wyczynianiu jakichś… oralnych ekscesów. Trudno. Kurogane już nie potrafi (i w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie chce) się powstrzymać. Sięga po następną malinę, która ma trafić do ust Faia. Dopada go dziwne, senne odrealnienie. Przez tę chwilę istnieje tylko teraz, tylko z Faiem i tylko tu, razem z dusznym zapachem dojrzałych malin, z lśnieniem wisiorów pajęczyn i ciężkim buczeniem trzmiela. Z tym samym odrealnieniem, jak gdyby nie były to ruchy, nad którymi Kurogane mógłby zapanować przesuwa bez pośpiechu owoc maliny po wargach drugiego mężczyzny, barwiąc je karminowo. Fai spogląda prosto w oczy Kurogane tylko raz. Niebieskie oczy błyszczą intensywnie, a Kurogane bardzo chciałby wierzyć, nawet, jeśli to śmieszna, banalna myśl, że ten wyjątkowy blask jest przeznaczony tylko dla niego i nikogo innego.

Fai spogląda tylko raz, a potem bierze w dłonie garść Kurogane, pochyla się, ustami wygarnia z niej maliny, aż sok wypływa spomiędzy palców.

Kurogane zamiera. Dosłownie. Zastyga nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale i w środku, bo w jego wnętrzu wszystko zamiera w oszołomionym porażeniu i porażającym oszołomieniu.

I nie jest to złe uczucie.

Nie jest złe, irracjonalne, nierzeczywiste, oderwane od wszystkiego – tak.

Gdy malin zaczyna brakować, Fai całuje wnętrze dłoni, zachłannie i bez tchu.

Dłonie Kurogane nie są stworzone do podobnych zabiegów, są zbyt szerokie, zbyt szorstkie, pokryte licznymi małymi bliznami. Nie zasługują na podobne karesy. Do takich wniosków dochodzi Kurogane, póki ten drugi książę nie podwija rękawa jego koszuli i nie zaczyna pieścić ustami wewnętrznej strony nadgarstka. Ostatecznie Fai zostawia na skórze różowawy ślad podobny do otaczających ich owoców. Obaj wpatrują się w niego bez słowa, póki nie zaczyna blednąć.

 _To się nie może dziać naprawdę_ – konkluduje bystro brunet i wbrew sobie wychyla się, aby móc nieporadnie musnąć wargami wilgotną od potu skroń niższego chłopaka.

Tym razem to Fai zastyga, przez moment osłupiały tym zgoła niewinnym gestem, zanim, nie wypuszczając dłoni Kurogane, zmienia pozycję i przyklęka tuż przy nim.

 _Przecież on ma narzeczoną!_ – Myśli (trzeźwo i po raz ostatni) Kurogane zamykając oczy i zaciskając panicznie zęby. – _Do diaska, ja też ją mam! Matka mnie zabije!_

A może to tylko jakaś pogrywania, którą nieopatrznie sprowokował Kurogane? Może to tylko kolejny mało wyrafinowany żart? Udawanka? Jakiś rodzaj gry towarzyskiej, o której on sam nie ma bladego pojęcia?

…

Gdzie Fai się tego wszystkiego nauczył? Bo choć Kurogane nie ma porównania, jest przekonany, że Fai doskonale wie co robi. I robi to dobrze.

Tak dobrze, że czarnowłosą głowę zaczyna wypełniać postępująca pustka, myśli uciekają jedna za drugą, oddając całe ciało w posiadanie zmysłów.

Niewidzącymi oczami Kurogane wpatruje się w suchy, pokryty rdzą choroby listek, oddycha głęboko wonią suchej ściółki i zapachem Faia. Blond włosy łaskoczą go nie do zniesienia w policzek i brodę. Gładkie palce gładzą jego własne, kciuki rysują małe, uspokajające kółeczka na wierzchu umorusanej malinami dłoni. Wciąż nieco lepkie od soku usta bez pośpiechu przemierzają centymetr po centymetrze szyję Kurogane, sam Kurogane tężeje i umiera przy każdym kolejnym, niekończącym się pocałunku, przy każdym otarciu nosa, który czuje na skórze, przy każdym łaskoczącym ciepłym oddechu, który go owiewa. Bezwolnie poddaje się wszelkiemu nowemu doznaniu, przełyka ciężko, bezwiednie zaciska wolną dłoń na kępie trawy.

Niewiele rozumie z tego wszystkiego, co do niego dociera, a do czego wyje z upojenia i tęsknoty, bez najmniejszego udziału rozumu, jego ciało. Rozumie tyle, że nigdy nie przeżył czegoś równie intymnego.

…cieszy się, że przeżywa to akurat z Faiem, mimo że Fai bynajmniej nie jest _odpowiednią osobą_.

Otóż to. Kurogane – niestety – wciąż mgliście pamięta o przyrzeczeniach i obowiązkach, które są im obu przypisane, choć z każdą chwilą te przyrzeczenia tracą na znaczeniu.

Byłby głupcem, gdyby zachciało mu się akurat teraz głosić wywody umoralniające...

Nikt o niczym się nie dowie, maliny przecież się nie wygadają i… Boże. Jakie to jest miłe! Jakie irracjonalnie przyjemne i kojące. I, o rany, jak długo wyczekiwane!

\- Masz gęsią skórkę – mówi cicho Fai i sam dźwięk jego głosu wystarcza, ażeby Kurogane zadygotał niemal boleśnie.

Potwornie zmieszany tymi wszystkimi cielesnymi drobnostkami, na które nie ma najmniejszego wpływu czeka na wybuch rozradowanego śmiechu. Śmiech nie następuje, w zamian przyjemnie suche wargi całują Kurogane za uchem. Fai wydaje krótkie, pełne zadowolenia mruknięcie, drży lekko.

Coś w Kurogane nareszcie odpuszcza, ciepło rozchodzi się od ściśniętego żołądka, po rozgrzane, dudniące serce i wreszcie uderza do głowy.

Pieprzyć to. Pieprzyć wszystkie obowiązki, o które wcale się nie prosili. Pieprzyć konwenanse, pieprzyć wyższość „tego co właściwe" od szczerych, co z tego, że durnych uczuć.

Nabiera głęboko tchu, zamyka oczy, puszcza nieszczęsną kępkę, by dłonią objąć policzek Faia, i sam wychodzi jego ustom naprzeciw.

Pierwszy pocałunek jest nagrzany słońcem i słodki od malin. W ciepłym, balsamicznym powietrzu czas rozwleka się w pajęcze nitki, gdzieś wysoko trzeszczą chwiejące się sosny, tuż obok szeleszczą suche malinowe listki.

Kolejny pierwszy raz. Pierwszy raz Kurogane odczuwa podobny spokój i zachwyt. Fai znów pomrukuje łagodnie, ani myśli wypuszczać dłoni księcia ze swych własnych.

 _Fai jest miłością_ – uświadamia sobie nagle, zaskoczony, że musiało minąć kilkanaście lat, by ten niepodważalny fakt do niego łaskawie dotarł.

A pocałunek, choć długi i niespieszny w końcu kiedyś się kończy.

Kurogane wreszcie ma siłę, by otworzyć oczy i z uśmiechem poszukać spojrzeniem oczu Faia. Ku jego przykremu zaskoczeniu Fai marszczy brwi i odwraca głowę.

\- Przekroczyliśmy linię, której nie wolno było nam przekraczać – odzywa się półgłosem, bardziej do siebie, niż do Kurogane.

A, no tak. Czego innego mógł Kurogane się spodziewać? Fai może i jest głupolem, ale głupolem rozsądnym i twardo stąpającym po ziemi, który nie traci w okamgnieniu głowy – tak jak mają to w zwyczaju _niektóre_ osoby – z powodu kilku niezobowiązujących czułości.

Dlatego zanim Fai znów się odezwie i najpewniej oznajmi, że był to pierwszy i ostatni raz i że najlepiej dla ich wspólnego dobra będzie, jeśli jak najszybciej o tych malinowych wybrykach zapomną, Kurogane, sam nieco zaskoczony swą desperacką śmiałością, ujmuje w dłonie twarz Faia, odwraca go ku sobie i zajmuje kolejnym pocałunkiem. Desperacja prędko przeradza się w błogostan, bo blond książę nie tylko nie odpycha swojego kompana, ale i gorliwie uczestniczy w tym kolejnym niedopuszczalnym i karygodnym zbliżeniu.

Tutaj Kurogane uświadamia sobie, że ma problem. Problem następujący: niespodziewanie zakochał się, niespodziewanie stracił głowę i równie niespodziewanie popadł w beznadziejne uzależnienie. To nie rokuje zbyt dobrze. Może w innych okolicznościach, może na przykład wtedy, kiedy Fai byłby książątkiem niewinnym jak ta lilija, a Kurogane byłby smokiem, mogliby wziąć pod uwagę scenariusz porwania i spontanicznego wspólnego zamieszkaniu w obszernej pieczarze, gdzie oddawaliby się wspomnianym karygodnym zbliżeniom do woli.

A tak to, co im pozostaje? Chowanie się po krzakach, do diabła!

Z tych nieoczekiwanie bardzo smoczych wizji miłosnych wyrywa bruneta wesoły głos Faia:

\- Ale wiesz co, Kuro-buro? Przekroczyliśmy ją, bo nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia! Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, to nam było pisane!

No… Hm. To śmiała teza. Teza, który zasiewa w ciemnowłosym księciu iskierkę nadziei i radości oraz ulgę, że może jednak wszystko się jakoś ułoży (i to bez porywania). Zauważa, że policzki Faia przybrały ciekawą barwę zieleni zmieszanej z malinową czerwienią i jako, że nie wie, co też odpowiedzieć na postawioną tezę, zwyczajnie wyciera ze śladów po trawie tę nieszczęsną, ulubioną gębę chusteczką. I całuje (mocno, mocno) tę samą gębę jeszcze (oby nie ostatni na dziś!) raz. Pierwszy (…i drugi) pocałunek prowadzi do kolejnych, czy coś w tym guście.

\- Rozpieszczasz mnie – oświadcza Fai z leniwym uśmiechem, mnąc w dłoniach kołnierz bruneta. – Zostaniesz moją narzeczoną?

Gdyby nie to, że na horyzoncie majaczą już inne narzeczone, Kurogane skwapliwie pokiwałby głową.

\- Dwie narzeczone to o jedną za dużo… – Oznajmia lakonicznie w zamian.

Tym razem w krótkim śmiechu Faia pobrzmiewa gorycz.

\- Jak zawsze Kuro trafia w samo sedno! – Stwierdza blondyn siląc się na beztroską wesołość. – Nie dopuszczę do tego ślubu – dodaje już poważniej.

 _Twojego, czy mojego…?_ Zastanawia się w znużeniu Kurogane. Przymyka powieki widząc, że tym razem to Fai jako pierwszy wychodzi z inicjatywą. Z inicjatywą na tyle gwałtowną i zaborczą, że Kurogane dochodzi do słusznego wniosku, że w tym związku to jednak Fai zasługuje na rolę smoka.

Potem jeszcze długo tulą się do siebie w kompletnej ciszy, nim Fai wysuwa się z objęć przyjaciela i bierze od niego wciąż ściskaną w garści przybrudzoną chusteczkę. A potem prędko chowa ją za pazuchę i częstuje Kurogane tym rodzajem szelmowskiego uśmiechu, który jest gwarantem bezsennych nocy.

Następnie zrywa się na równe nogi omal nie pozbawiając przy okazji Kurogane kilku zębów.

\- Kto pierwszy do strumienia!

\- Ile ty masz lat? – Prycha dla zasady brunet w próbie wygramolenia się za Faiem.

\- Tyle samo, co ty~!

Przepowiednia się sprawdza. Koniec końców Kurogane utyka w chruśniaku. Wydostaje się dopiero przy zbędnie głośnej pomocy zaśmiewającego się do rozpuku Faia.

* * *

Wynik końcowy sprintu do strumienia to – porządnie wykłócony – remis.

Konie zostają napojone, skórzane buty zdjęte, panowie zajmują swoje stałe na tę okoliczność miejsca: Fai człapie po złocistej płyciźnie, Kurogane okupuje brzeg.

Żadnego tam plecenia wianków z kwiatków, pluskania się wodą, łaskotania się puchatą trawą i innych ckliwych bzdur. Ckliwe bzdury (i różne takie smocze fantazje) pozostawili w malinowych krzewach. Kategorycznie i bez odwołania. Prawdopodobnie.

 _A jednak sprawiedliwość istnieje_ – dochodzi do wniosku Kurogane, gdy blondas pechowo i z niezamierzonym pluskiem ląduje na swym szacownych czterech literach w wodzie.

Nie omieszka wygłosić na głos zjadliwej uwagi o mokrym Faiowym zadku, Fai odgryza się, że jego prywatny zadek to nie problem Kurogane, a w ogóle to zaraz wyschnie na słońcu. Kurogane wspaniałomyślnie urywa kłótnię wzruszając ramiona i jeszcze przez chwilę mrużąc oczy w słońcu przygląda się (ociekającemu) młodemu mężczyźnie, który brodzi w strumieniu ze skupieniem godnym lepszej sprawy. Wreszcie wyciąga się jak długi na trawie i uśmiecha się do siebie na wspomnienie malinowych krzaków.

Z drzemki budzi go ostry, nieprzypominający niczego dźwięk.

Źródłem hałasu okazuje się leżący obok, na brzuchu chudzielec. Już niejednokrotnie w nie tak znów odległej przeszłości Fai próbował podobnych działań twórczych na źdźbłach trawy. Pewnie nadal pamięta, jak bardzo irytujące było to muzykowanie dla Kurogane.

Brunet powarkuje raz, drugi, trzeci, aż w końcu osiąga zamierzony efekt – Fai daje spokój maltretowaniu trawy i przetacza się na plecy. Tutaj następuje szczegółowa analiza kształtów chmur i zwyczajowa sprzeczka o to, czy upatrzona chmura wygląda bardziej jak słoń, czy jak nosorożec, choć o obu zwierzętach królewicze mają raczej mgliste pojęcie. Niespodziewanie Fai uderza w poważny ton. Półsłówkami próbuje wyjaśnić Kurogane, że król Ashura boryka się z problemami, o których jego syn nie wie kompletnie nic. O problemach króla nie wiedzą jego przyjaciele, zaufani doradcy, nie wie straż, nie wiedzą nawet wszechwiedzące kucharki. Kurogane słucha uważnie, dotyka pocieszająca dłoni Faia, gdy ten opowiada mu, że od dłuższego czasu król zdaje się być bez wyraźnej przyczyny na przemian spięty i drażliwy, to znów niepokojąco roztargniony. Fai przyznaje się, że z początku udawało mu się ukrywać przed władcą swoje całodzienne wypady. Lecz gdy Ashura w końcu przyłapuje syna na tajemniczych _tête-à-tête_ jego reakcja jest bardziej, niż niepokojąca: nie robi Faiowi wyrzutów, nie pyta o szczegóły, w gruncie rzeczy nie pyta wcale, naciska tylko, by Fai nie oddalał się w pojedynkę, a jeśli już musi to robić, niech _zawsze_ ma przy sobie broń, jakąkolwiek, bez znaczenia. Zdezorientowany królewicz przysięga ojcu od tej chwili zabierać swoją krócicę – do tej pory postrzeganą przez króla bardziej jako zabawka i zachcianka, niż _prawdziwa_ broń – wszędzie ze sobą.

\- Macie wrogów? Zastanów się. Kogoś, komu szczególnie zależałoby na twojej śmierci? – odzywa się wreszcie Kurogane

\- Na _mojej_ śmierci…? – Powtarza ze zdumieniem Fai. Najwyraźniej wcześniej nie brał pod uwagę tego, że powodem trosk króla Ashury może być śmiertelny lęk o jego jedynego syna. Fai, choć diablo bystry i inteligentny, potrafi niekiedy być popisowo niedomyślnym głupolem.

\- Nie, to nie o mnie chodzi. Jakie korzyści mogłoby przynieść targnięcie się na takiego kogoś, jak ja? Dzieciaka z marnym tytułem i bez faktycznej władzy?

 _Ty chyba zapominasz, że najpóźniej za dekadę to się zmieni…_ – krzywi się w duchu Kurogane.

Co do powodów, jest ich całe mnóstwo. Nienawiść, chęć rozpętania konfliktu, zemsta na Ashurze… Póki co Kurogane woli pozostawić je wszystkie dla siebie. Nie ma sensu snuć scenariuszów, które nie mają jak na razie żadnego odbicia w rzeczywistości. Może (oby!) troski Ashury faktycznie są nijak niepowiązane z jego synem.

\- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli szczerze porozmawiasz z Jego Wysokością – radzi Faiowi.

\- Spróbuję – przytakuje książę i dorzuca z kolejnym uśmiechem spod szyldu bezsennych nocy: – Ponadto teraz mam z nim do omówienia jeszcze jedną sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki.

Kurogane jeszcze raz ściska mocno rękę Faia w geście milczącego przyrzeczenia, że choćby się waliło i paliło władcy Celes zawsze mogą liczyć na lojalne wsparcie i czynną pomoc Królestwa Suwy. Najwyraźniej tę niemą deklarację blond królewicz uznaje za wystarczającą, bo po raz ostatni uśmiecha się ciepło, a następnie podnosi się z trawy i wszem i wobec ogłasza, że najwyższa pora coś zjeść coś konkretnego.

Przebieg dalszej części spotkania nie jest szczególnie pasjonujący. Dzielą się jedzeniem, trochę rozmawiają o bzdurach, gęsto odpędzają się od owadów i wreszcie powoli przygotowują się do drogi powrotnej.

Już na koniach, przy zwyczajowym pożegnaniu Kurogane przyłapuje się na tym, że jest _szczerze zatroskany_. Zatroskany o Faia, o przyszłość, o Jego Wysokość Ashurę i jeszcze trochę o Faia. Średnio radzi sobie ze słowami, w pocieszaniu też nie jest wyjątkowo dobry, dlatego, miast słów decyduje się na _gest_. Gest, który widział gdzieś, kiedyś w zamierzchłości, może u swych rodziców…?

Kieruje swego konia w stronę Faia, a gdy jest wystarczająco blisko, wychyla się, chwyta pasmo jasnych włosów i dotyka go ustami.

No, zrobione. Lepszej jakości ślubowania Kurogane nie wymyśli.

\- Chciałbyś pukiel? – Bąka spłoszony Fai.

\- …a co to takiego?

Blondas parska wesoło, zupełnie jak ten jego ulubiony bułanek, na którym właśnie siedzi.

\- Taki bardziej romantyczny kosmyk – odpowiada pogodnie.

Kurogane pozwala sobie na chwilę udawanego zastanowienia.

\- Chciałbym – mówi z uśmiechem, widząc, że Fai rumieni się jeszcze mocniej. – Przy następnym spotkaniu.

Droga do zamku przebiega gładko i zdumiewająco szybko.

Później przychodzi do Kurogane zdumiewająco miły list, a jeszcze później wszystko przybiera zdumiewająco nieprzyjemny obrót.

* * *

Miarowe kołysanie i hipnotyczny stukot koni działały na Faia… huh, chciałby powiedzieć, że usypiająco, lecz to nie było to. Kołysanie i jednostajny stukot wpędzały go systematycznie, kwadrans po kwadransie w totalną apatię.

Następne spotkanie. A to dobre. Co jak co, ale nie takich okoliczności kolejnego spotkania życzyli sobie z Kuro-buro.

Dali plamę. Bez dwóch zdań.

Królowa musiała być prawdziwie wzburzona. Fai nigdy nie widział jej zdenerwowanej, ale aż za dobrze umiał sobie wyobrazić jak potrafi złościć się ktoś, kto wydał na świat takiego choleryka, jakim był Kuroro. Czy Kurogane wyznał jej wszelkie szczegóły ich Wielkiej Zakazanej Relacji, czy też dowiedziała wszystkiego jakimś innym sposobem, z innego źródła nie miało teraz większego znaczenia. Ważne było to, że Fai wraz z ojcem wyruszyli do Suwy niemal natychmiast po otrzymaniu specjalnej wiadomości od specjalnego posłańca.

Fai oderwał spojrzenie od drzew wolno przesuwających się za okienkiem powozu. Przez całą podróż król zamienił z nim jedynie kilka zdań. Resztę podróży spędził praktycznie bez ruchu, napięty i wsłuchany w swoje – nadal całkowicie niedostępne dla Faia – myśli.

Zdumiewające, że po otrzymaniu naglącego listu największą troską króla Ashury było to, czy powinien zabrać w podróż syna. Wahał się do ostatniej chwili.

A powinien być przede wszystkim zszokowany! Albo chociaż odrobinkę zły. Bo prawdę powiedziawszy Fai trochę pozmyślał zapewniając listownie Kurogane, że Jego Wysokość o _wszystkim_ już wie…

Owszem, kilkukrotnie próbował zapoznać władcę z tą sekretną stroną przyjaźni łączącej go z Kuro… Ale skutki tego zapoznawania były raczej mierne. Ashura był zbyt zajęty, zmęczony, rozkojarzony, by rozmawiać z Faiem na naprawdę _trudne_ tematy. Królewicz zaczął podejrzewać, że zwyczajnie unika on rozmowy, byleby tylko nie musieć odpowiadać na bezpośrednie pytania w rodzaju „a co tobie dolega, ojcze?". Nadal uparcie trzymał wszystkie swe niepokoje tylko dla siebie. A Fai z perspektywy czasu, gdy myślał o tym w jaki sposób _on sam_ się zachował był coraz bardziej… zły i zawstydzony.

Zły na siebie i zawstydzony też przez swoje własne zachowanie.

Gdy rozpoczął się ten cały zawikłany galimatias, powinien skupić się przede wszystkim na zdrowiu i samopoczuciu ojca! Naciskać, póki ten nie wyjawiłby chociaż części swoich zmartwień. A dopiero potem Fai mógłby spokojnie martwić się o własne sprawy osobiste… Zresztą, razem z tatą na pewno coś by zaradzili. Wspólnie sprostaliby wszelkim problemom. A tak… Fai coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, zlękniony stałym poczuciem niepewności, które zrodziło się z nieprzystępnego zachowania króla najzwyczajniej w świecie uciekł w relację z Kurogane.

Z jednej strony strapiony, cierpiący w samotności ojciec, z drugiej… huh, liściki, umizgi i inne malinowe przytulaski. Wstyd i hańba!

No dobrze, ale czy Fai musi odmawiać sobie takich prostych, zwyczajnych radości, jak przyjaźń i pierwsza miłość, dlatego że trafił na zupełnie nieodpowiedni moment?!

Nie musiał. Ale powinien wziąć na siebie opiekę nad tatą.

A nie przysparzać mu dodatkowych zmartwień.

Ugh!

Książę wydał z siebie nieokreślone chrząknięcie i powiercił się niespokojnie na siedzisku. Niekończące się problemy i dylematy moralne – do licha z tym, jeśli tak ma wyglądać ta cała dorosłość…!

Ech. Ale na obiecaną szczerą rozmowę (i potencjalne przeprosiny) chyba jeszcze nie jest za późno? Fai powinien rozpocząć ją dużo, dużo wcześniej, zanim stali się znużeni podróżą, bo co prawda do zamku pozostały może ze dwa kwadranse drogi, ale czy…

 _Jestem zupełnie pozbawiony wyczucia odpowiedniej chwili_ – zadecydował, gdy powóz zatrzymał się gwałtownie w miejscu.

Nie pozwolił sobie na atak paniki. Miał zaufanie do towarzyszących im strażników (których zazwyczaj było trzech, lecz dziś z przyczyn _tajemniczych_ i _niedostępnych_ Faiowi aż siedmiu, łącznie z tym siedzącym na koźle tuż przy boku woźnicy), wierząc, że poradzą sobie z każdą przeszkodą, która zjawi się na drodze króla. Nieważne, czy będzie to zwalone drzewo, wściekłe zwierzę, czy grupka wielce zdesperowanych zbójów.

A jednak, jedno spojrzenie na twarz Ashury wystarczyło, by zimny dreszcz przeszył Faia aż do szpiku kości. W twarzy władcy można było odczytać się gniew, rozpacz i rodzaj ulgi. Cokolwiek działo się na zewnątrz było tym, czego Ashura od dawna się spodziewał. Wielkie enigmatycznie źródło jego zmartwień wreszcie ukazało się w całej krasie.

\- Ależ ze mnie głupiec – oświadczył półgłosem Ashura i ku przerażeniu Faia otworzył drzwi powozu.

\- Nie waż się wychodzić! – powiedział surowo do syna, który zdążył chwycić go za rękaw w marnej próbie zatrzymania króla w środku. – To sprawa pomiędzy nim, a mną.

Trzask drzwiczek nie zezwolił Faiowi na żadne słowa sprzeciwu.

Zdezorientowany usiadł z powrotem na miejscu i machinalnie sięgnął do pasa. Och. Nie miał przy sobie broni. Zapomniał o niej w całym tym pośpiechu i rozgardiaszu.

Opornie, powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że w całym swym życiu nigdy nie bał się aż tak bardzo jak teraz. Był zbyt zesztywniały ze strachu, by choćby zasłonić uszy dłońmi i nie słyszeć kwiku koni. Żadnych nieznajomych głosów, żadnego szczęku mieczy. Tylko niezrozumiałe, gniewne słowa ojca próbujące przebić się przez okrzyki strażników, rżenie przerażonych zwierząt i nieokreślony dźwięk przypominający potężny łopot.

Wszystko to nie trwało dłużej, niż kilka minut. Serce w Faiu zamarło, gdy przestał słyszeć głos ojca. Strażnicy też odzywali się coraz rzadziej i ciszej. Zadygotał, gdy od dachu pojazdu odbiło się coś – nie coś, a ciało, spójrz prawdzie w oczy, naiwny królewiczu – ciężkiego.

Dalszy ciąg zdarzeń rozegrał się bardzo szybko.

Silne uderzenie wstrząsnęło powozem i przewróciło go na bok.

A w Faiu, ogłupiałym, wciśniętym miedzy siedzeniami, plecami do ściany z nagła coś pękło. Książę przekroczył pewną psychiczną granicę, o istnieniu której nie miał do tej pory pojęcia – za tą granicą nie było już lęku, czy popłochu. Było tylko zdumienie i niedowierzanie, kiedy drzwiczki otworzyły się gwałtownie i wsunęła się przez nie wielka, szponiasta łapa.

Potwory istnieją i najwyraźniej jeden nich przybył właśnie po Faia.

Zdumienie ustąpiło miejsca kolejnej dawce przerażenia i rozpaczy, gdy dostrzegł ślady ciemnej krwi pokrywające zakrzywione pazury (prawdopodobnie) tylnej nogi.

To koszmarne coś poraniło konie i straż, prawdopodobnie skrzywdziło Jego Wysokość, a Fai z powodu własnej głupoty nie jest w stanie podjąć uczciwej walki. Może jedynie podkurczyć nogi, usiłować zająć jak najmniej miejsca i rozejrzeć się za czymkolwiek, co pomogłoby mu obronić się przed uporczywie macającą na oślep łapą.

Nim księciu udało się cokolwiek przedsięwziąć, łapa wycofała się, a zamiast niej w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa. A właściwie dość paskudny futrzasty łeb przypominający… hm, połączenie cech łbów kilku zwierząt.

W napadzie wisielczego humoru Fai przez chwilę ma nadzieję, że to szpetne bydlę zwyczajnie zaklinuje się w drzwiczkach. Udusi się i zdechnie.

Czcze marzenie.

Spiczasty, ubabrany czerwienią pysk kłapie idiotycznie, bez powodzenia usiłując dosięgnąć Faia. W którym, dość nieszczęśliwie, jak się dopiero okaże, właśnie obudziła się brawura podjudzana przez wściekłość.

Niewiele myśląc chłopak wyprowadził kopniaka, którym trafił tuż pod okiem zwierza. Przez chwilę krótszą, niż mrugnięcie bestia spojrzała na Faia pogardliwie i wrogo, a ten uświadomił sobie, że czymkolwiek jest to stworzenie, nie jest ono tak bezmyślne jak mogłoby się zdawać. Ale nie ma czasu, aby uzmysłowić sobie, że popełnił błąd, gdyż futrzany łeb odwrócił się błyskawicznie, a długie zęby zagłębiły się głęboko w łydkę Faia.

Jednym mocnym szarpnięciem królewicz został wyciągnięty z powozu i z uderzeniem, od którego szczękają mu zęby uderzył o chłodny, ubity trakt.

Już na ziemi bezskutecznie spróbował rozeznać się w sytuacji (gdzie jest ojciec? czy wszystko z nim w porządku? co ze strażnikami? czy jest jakaś szansa na ratunek?), pomimo dotkliwego bólu pulsującego w nodze, zanim potworna łapa wylądowała mu na piersi przytrzymując go w miejscu.

To koniec? Tak po prostu? Czym w ogóle jest to ogromne, bure stworzenie o potężnych błoniastych skrzydłach? Skąd się wzięło? Czemu upatrzyło sobie akurat ich powóz?

I nagle, gdzieś z tyłu dobiegły do Faia ciche, mamrotliwe słowa.

Udało mu się wykręcić szyję na tyle, by dostrzec znajome nogi.

Tata.

Wystrzałowi jak zwykle towarzyszył głośny huk i sporo gryzącego dymu.

Zwierzę zaskrzeczało boleśnie, a w głowie księcia znów zaroiło się od pytań.

Broń palna? Skąd? Czy w tym wieczornym półmroku królowi udało się dobrze wycelować? Czy kula weszła głęboko w ciało, czy tylko drasnęła skórę pokrytą zbitym futrem?

Ostatnią przytomną myślą Faia stała się rozpaczliwa świadomość, że ojciec nie zdąży załadować broni ponownie. Chwilę później stracił oddech, coś w jego piersi trzasnęło, gdy bestia, warcząc głucho, przeszła po nim, by ostatecznie rozprawić się z tym, który ośmielił się ją zranić.

* * *

Jasne, migocące na gładkiej materii granatu punkciki musiały być gwiazdami. Fai nie widział ich zbyt wyraźnie, znikały na krótszą, bądź dłuższą chwilę. Oddychanie było chyba równie trudne, co patrzenie w nocne niebo. Z każdym oddechem odczuwał klujący ból, zraniona noga rwała dotkliwie.

Jaka dziwaczna cisza…

Nie, nie cisza. Niezupełnie.

Obrócił głowę w kierunku słabego dźwięku. Kilka metrów dalej od niego przycupnęła zakapturzona postać. Chwiała się rytmicznie do szeptanych naprędce słów. Fai poznał po głosie, że to mężczyzna. Starszy mężczyzna, który bujał się na piętach, jakby w samopocieszeniu, trzymał się również kurczowo za ramię, a spod jego palców sączyła się pomarańczowa łuna. Książę był zbyt otępiały, by wyciągnąć z rzeczonego obrazka jakieś logiczne spostrzeżenia. Wkrótce mężczyzna wstał niepewnie i zniknął na chwilę z pola widzenia Faia. Wrócił z jakimś przedmiotem w dłoniach. Obejrzał go dokładnie, syknął z niesmakiem, aż wreszcie wyrzucił w ciemność rosnącego nieopodal lasu. Metalowa lufa błysnęła słabo w świetle księżyca, nim zniknęła w przepastnych, gęstych, nocnych cieniach okrywających drzewa.

Fai zamknął powieki na powrót zapadając w stan dziwnej półprzytomności, pełnej majaków, które nie były ani prawdziwymi wspomnieniami, ani snami.

* * *

Z kolejnej fali letargu wybudziło go natarczywe szturchanie.

Jęknął słabo, zbyt obolały i ogłupiały, aby zdobyć się na jakiś silniejszy przejaw protestu.

\- Śpiące królewiątko raczyło się ocknąć? – zapytał zachrypły głos.

W porządku, ktoś tu jest. Ktoś tu jest i może Faiowi pomóc, albo odpowiedzieć chociaż na kilka pytań, którym nie chce sprostać uparta, pulsująca tępym bólem głowa.

Tyle że te pytania Fai najpierw musi zadać.

\- Gdzie… Tata… – Przełknął ślinę i zwilżył suche usta. Zebrał wszystkie siły, żeby następne pytanie zabrzmiało głośniej i sensowniej. – Czy Jego Wysokość żyje?

Mężczyzna stojący nad nim poruszył się gwałtownie. Czy w zniecierpliwieniu, czy też w gniewie tego Fai nie potrafił ocenić.

\- Spaprałeś cały mój starannie opracowany plan, wasza książęca mość – podjął. – Mógłbyś okazać odrobinę skruchy.

Jego głos nie brzmiał szczególnie wrogo, raczej… wzgardliwie. Mógłby być całkiem miłym głosem dziadka czytającego bajki swoim wnukom, gdyby właśnie nie to obelżywe brzmienie.

Człowiek, który zachowuje się tak spokojnie i z taką pewnością siebie w obliczu innych zranionych, cierpiących ludzi nie może być osobą godną zaufania…

Innymi słowy Fai nadal jest zdany tylko na siebie. Opornie przywołał wszystkie strzępy niedawnych wspomnień, które do tej pory przesłaniał szok i ból. Znów odetchnął boleściwie i przymknął powieki.

\- On nie żyje, prawda? – spytał cicho, usiłując powstrzymać mimowolne drżenie brody, które jak wiedział odejmowało mu lat i upodabniało do dziecka. Zamrugał prędko powstrzymując cisnące się do oczu łzy. – Co to było? Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

\- Pytania, pytania… – Mruknął starszy mężczyzna. Dopiero teraz zdecydował się zdjąć kaptur opończy, tak że Fai mógł spojrzeć w ciemne, błyszczące oczy. – Pan Rotbart, do usług – rzekł, zgięty w przesadnie kurtuazyjnym ukłonie.

Rotbart. Fai gdzieś już słyszał to imię… I czuł się coraz bardziej bezsilny wobec tego beznadziejnego przytępienia i luk w pamięci.

\- Byłem taki ostrożny… I na nic się to nie zdało! – mówił tymczasem mężczyzna. Zwrócił się ze złością do księcia: – Król nie żyje, z tym udało ci się trafić. Nie żyje i do diaska, to twoja zasługa, drogi książę. To ty miałeś dzisiaj zginąć. Umrzeć na oczach swego ojca! On zaś miał żyć jeszcze długo, całe lata w nieutulonej rozpaczy, w poczuciu nieodżałowanej straty…

W tym momencie Rotbart urwał swą tyradę. Przykucnął przy Faiu twarzą w kierunku celu podróży powozu. W ten sposób, w tej niepozornej, skulonej pozycji próbował wyglądać jak kolejna ranna ofiara niespodziewanego ataku.

\- Diabli nadali – burknął jeszcze. – Nie mam już tyle sił, co kiedyś…

Teraz i Fai usłyszał zbliżający się tętent koni. Najwyraźniej królował zaniepokoiła się brakiem eskorty króla Ashury i pomimo późnej pory (albo właśnie z jej powodu) wysłała kogoś ze swej służby na zwiady.

 _Oby to byli uzbrojeni żołnierze…_ – poprosił Fai w myślach.

\- Nie ruszaj się, jeśli życie ci miłe. I ani słowa – wycedził półgłosem Rotbart nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi.

Niedoczekanie. Dość bezwolnego leżenia i poddawania się terrorowi bez słowa sprzeciwu.

Zaciskając zęby, pobladły z bólu Fai podparł się na łokciach i przekręcił się tak, aby widzieć nadciągających nieznajomych.

Jeźdźców było zaledwie dwóch. Na widok przewróconego powozu i nieruchomych ciał koni zatrzymali się niepewnie w miejscu. W słabym świetle lamp oliwnych, które mieli ze sobą Fai zobaczył ich wystraszone, skonfundowane twarze. Zbyt młode twarze.

Teraz książę czuł się odpowiedzialny także za życia tych dwóch dzieciaków.

\- Zawracajcie! Rotbart jest tutaj! Zabił króla i.. zabił wszystkich! – zawołał nieskładnie, z każdym oddechem inicjując kłujące uczucie w piersi. – Zawróćcie!

Chłopcy zawahali się widocznie. Jeden z nich zadał pytanie, którego Fai już nie dosłyszał.

\- Nie tak się umawialiśmy, mój książę. – Starszy mężczyzna pokręcił smutno głową, wstając. – A teraz przypatrz się dokładnie temu, co narobiłeś.

Błysk światła był tak nagły i tak jasny, że pozbawił na chwilę Faia wzroku.

Najpierw usłyszał już znajomy łopot. Następnie krzyk, w którym rozpoznał głos stajennego, z którym przyjaźnił się Kurogane. I wreszcie Fai też zaczął krzyczeć, widząc jak ogromne zwierzę zwala na jeźdźców.

Znów pociemniało mu w oczach i chwilę później nie już był świadom, że coś z wysiłkiem unosi go nad ziemię.

* * *

 **Notki** ciąg dalszy obiecany.

Jak zwykle z jednego planowanego kissu zrobiło się pińćset milionów. Musicie wybaczyć, to jak nic jednostka chorobowa. Fluffinoza totalna, czy coś. Ale! Przynajmniej spełniłam swe wielkie liryczno-fangirlowskie zamarzenie.

Rotbart pasował mi do roli bardziej, niż Wuj Fei Wong. Jest bardziej rozrywkowym czarnoksiężnikiem. Zresztą, obaj mają bokobrody, więc... co za różnica?


	3. O Zaklętym Łabędziu III

Wielkie plany lubią kończyć się równie wielką katastrofą.

W tym wypadku wielkiej katastrofie towarzyszyła ogromna rozpacz i jeszcze większy chaos.

W jednej chwili Celes zostało pozbawione zarówno obecnego, jak i przyszłego władcy.

Plotki rozeszły się lotem błyskawicy, co bynajmniej nie polepszało mocno napiętej sytuacji.

Innymi słowy królewski pogrzeb odbył się w atmosferze pełnej smutku i lęku.

Cóż pozostawało władczyni sąsiedniego, zaprzyjaźnionego państewka?

Nic innego, jak tylko z szacunku odsunąć się od wewnętrznych spraw (i histerycznego chaosu) Celes i mieć nadzieję, że okołotronowe swary z udziałem spółki Szlachta i Przyjaciele skończą się szybko i względnie bezboleśnie.

Sama też miała wiele na głowie. W pogłoski panoszące się w najlepsze po grodzie nawet nie próbowała ingerować – plotkę nie mogła powstrzymać żadna ziemska siła. Mogła natomiast wzmocnić czujność wszystkich swoich poddanych. Zagęścić straż, wzmóc patrole i prosić tych zwykłych ludzi, by zwracali większą niż do tej pory uwagę na obcych.

Tak łatwo można było zapobiec tej tragedii i wszystkich jej następstw całe lata temu… Przyłapywała się na tym, że za rozgoryczeniem i poczuciem straty kryje się w niej także głęboko skrywana złość na króla Ashurę. Gdyby nie jego miękkie serce, wszystko wyglądałoby teraz inaczej.

W czasie wolnym od udzielania przestróg i pocieszenia stanęła na czele tych bardzo oficjalnych i bardzo intensywnych poszukiwań królewicza Faia. Szukano na wielką skalę, w Celes, w Suwie i daleko poza nimi. Pytano, proszono, grożono.

Ani śladu.

Po pół roku, choć nikt głośno o tym nie mówił, niewielu wierzyło, że książę wciąż żyje. Zaprzestano poszukiwań.

No, _prawie_ zaprzestano.

* * *

Niewiele pamiętał z tych pierwszych dni pobytu w miejscu, które z czasem miał szczerze znienawidzić. Jawa i sen mieszały się ze sobą, kiedy leżał bez sił trawiony przez gorączkę.

Śnił o wielu strasznych rzeczach. Dużo wysiłku kosztowało go to, by przypomniał sobie kim jest i jaka tragedia spotkała go tych kilka dni (a może tygodni?) temu. Szlochał śniąc o bestii, która pozbawiła życia jego ojca. W tych rzadkich chwilach pełnej przytomności prosił słabo o pomoc, wołał o jakikolwiek odzew, o odrobinę wody… Przy próbie głębszego zaczerpnięcia oddechu kłuło go przenikliwie w piersi, nieznośne pragnienie i przejmujący ból w nodze nie pozwalały na chwilę wytchnienia i ani trochę nie sprzyjały rozejrzeniu się wokół i ocenie, gdzie tak właściwie książę się znajduje i po co został tu ściągnięty.

Czasem zdawało mu się, że ktoś się zjawiał. Za jednym razem ocknął się zziębnięty na podłodze, z kolejnym odzyskaniem przytomności znów odnalazł się pod kocem – był pewien, że samemu nigdy nie udałoby wspiąć się z powrotem na łóżko. Ten sam ktoś podnosił mu głowę, mówił coś szorstkim, niskim głosem, a potem poił czymś gorzkim i pachnącym ziołami. Zmęczony umysł Faia nie potrafił rozstrzygnąć, czy te wizyty były jakoś związane z okresami długiego snu bez majaków, po których czuł się odrobinę bardziej zdrowy i wypoczęty.

Wkrótce czuł się na tyle pewnie, że powziął próbę podniesienia się z pozycji leżącej. Próba zakończyła się sukcesem.

Fai siedział na nędznym, nieco trzeszczącym łóżku zawalonym wcale nie tak znów lichymi kocami, poduszkami oraz narzutami i rozglądał się zdezorientowany wokół.

Znajdował się w niedużym pomieszczeniu zbudowanym z drewna. Drewniany był też stół stojący obok, z jedynym drewnianym krzesłem. Na tym kończyło się umeblowanie pokoiku. Żadnych wymyślnych toaletek, szaf, czy podnóżków. Dla Faia wychowanego w komnatach pokrytych z góry na dół kosztownymi dywanami i gobelinami ten rodzaj ascetyzmu mógłby być miłą, zaskakującą odmianą, gdyby tylko nie towarzyszyła mu atmosfera budząca niepokój i dojmujący smutek.

Nadal nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje – zza uchylonego, brudnego okienka widać było jedynie pobliski las. Wciąż był zbyt słaby, by pokuśtykać do drewnianych drzwi i sprawdzić, czy są one zamknięte na skobel.

Drżącymi rękami sięgnął po stojący na stole dzbanek. Udało mu się go podnieść i przenieść na łóżko tylko dlatego, że nie był nawet w połowie pełny. Opryskał wodą twarz, napił się odrobinę i westchnął ciężko. Brakło mu sił, by wyekspediować dzbanek z powrotem na swoje miejsce, więc opuścił go na podłogę. Choroba zabrała mu siły, z drugiej strony, jak długo niczego już nie jadł…?

Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, niepewnie zastukał w ścianę przy łóżku.

\- Halo, jest tu kto…? Chciałbym porozmawiać.

Wytężył słuch czekając na czyjeś kroki, stłumiony głos.

Owszem, obawiał się, że ta marna próba nawiązania kontaktu może być dla niego tragiczna w skutkach. Z drugiej strony, gdyby wciąż planowano go zabić, bądź skrzywdzić, zrobiono by to już dawno. Wystarczająco długo był nieprzytomny i bez szans na obronę…

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Fai na powrót opadł na łóżko i ostrożnie położył się na boku próbując zasnąć.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko czekać.

* * *

Kurogane był wściekły. W gruncie rzeczy nieustanne rozdrażnienie towarzyszyło mu od kilkunastu dni.

Wracał właśnie z rozmowy ze strażnikami, którzy jako jedyni z eskorty Ashury przeżyli atak sprzed dwóch tygodni. Wkrótce dwójka strażników zakończy swą mniej lub bardziej owocną rekonwalescencję na zamku królowej i wróci do swego ojczystego Celes. I to będzie na tyle, Kurogane nieprędko ich pewnie zobaczy. Z tego, co słyszał w celesjańskim grodzie wciąż panował niezły bajzel, więc szczerze wątpił, by tamtejszy dwór przyjął z radością odwiedziny nikogo innego jak dziedzica tronu sąsiedniego królestwa.

A wizyta u świty nieżyjącego Jego Wysokości okazało się być równie „owocna" w informacje, co dwie poprzednie.

Po pierwsze: mógł porozmawiać tylko z jednym z dwóch strażników. Ten pierwszy oberwał tak poważnie, że wciąż nie było pewne, czy kiedykolwiek dojdzie do siebie, praktycznie w ogóle nie pamiętał zdarzeń z tamtego wieczoru. Drugiemu, cóż, dopisało szczęście. Taaak, stanowił chodzący przykład powiedzenia „mieć więcej szczęścia niż rozumu"; Kurogane nadal nie pojmował dlaczego ktoś taki znalazł się w najbliższej straży króla.

Relacja wyglądała następująco: pieprzony potwór wyskoczył z lasu i pierwsze co zrobił, to zabił woźnicę i zaprzężone do powozu konie. Następnie już tylko ranił na chybił trafił resztę koni i żołnierzy, próbując dostać się do powozu. W tym momencie opowieści strażnik miał jeden z aż dwóch przebłysków przenikliwości i w porę zeskoczył ze swojego wierzchowca, który miotał się przerażony. Bo chaos zapanował nieziemski – konie kwiczały, żołnierze próbowali się zorganizować się w próbie walki z czymś skrzydlatym, zębiastym i większym niż największy niedźwiedź jakiego potrafili sobie wyobrazić. Dodatkowo Jego Wysokość wcale a wcale nie pomagał, kiedy z jakiegoś powodu wpadł na niesłychany pomysł wyjścia z powozu i wystawienia się na bezpośredni atak. Bestia zdawała się go kompletnie ignorować, choć jak się później niestety okazało, tylko do czasu. Strażnik zdołał sobie nawet przypomnieć, że stwór odtrącił króla, prawdopodobnie skutecznie go przy okazji ogłuszając. Kolejny przebłysk inteligencji dotyczył ogromnych błoniastych skrzydeł. Wystarczyło je podziurawić, by chociaż częściowo spowolnić poczwarę! A kusza w sam raz się do tego nadawała! Wielka szkoda, że postanowiła zaciąć się akurat w takiej chwili, a strażnik zafiksował się na jej punkcie do tego stopnia, że jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, by rzucić ją w trzy diabły i sięgnąć po inną broń. Słuchając tego stropionego wyznania po raz pierwszy, Kurogane bardzo starał się nie dać błyskotliwemu-inaczej żołnierzowi po gębie. Owszem, paniczny strach potrafił odebrać rozum, królewicz rozumiał to doskonale. Aczkolwiek nie miał pewności, czy w przypadku akurat tego członka eskorty było co odbierać. Tak, czy inaczej zacięta kusza stała się najmniejszym problemem strażnika, kiedy ten odnalazł siebie radośnie szybującego w powietrzu. Uderzenie o dach powozu porządnie go zamroczyło. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, król już nie żył, a po księciu Faiu nie było śladu.

Innymi słowy, Kurogane nadal więcej nie wiedział, niż wiedział. Najważniejsze pytania nadal pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Skąd przybył ten paskudny padalec i dokąd zabrał Faia? Co wydarzyło się, kiedy strażnik-głąb pozostawał nieprzytomny?

Syaoran, który także ocalił życie dzięki łutowi szczęścia, też nie potrafił na to odpowiedzieć. A akurat na nim Kurogane nie chciał i nie zamierzał wywierać jakiegokolwiek nacisku. Chłopiec bladł na samo wspomnienie tamtejszego wieczoru. Udało mu się przeżyć tylko dlatego, że nie przygniótł go jego własny – wtedy już martwy – koń. Niestety drugiemu z wysłanych stajennych nawet tak wątpliwe szczęście nie dopisało. Królowa długo nie mogła pogodzić się z tym, że posłano akurat w ten straszny wieczór dwójkę tak młodych ludzi.

Niemniej Kurogane zawdzięczał chłopcu jedną, istotną informację, a mianowicie: dzieciak był pewien, że morderczy stwór nie był stworem z pochodzenia, a przemienionym człowiekiem.

Powyższe przypuszczenie celnie pokrywało się z plotkami, które powtarzano po przybyciu Syaorana i rannych strażników na królewski dwór. „Rotbart powrócił" przekazywano sobie szeptem i wkrótce cały zamek aż huczał od niezdrowej ekscytacji podszytej histerycznym strachem.

Królewicz nie miał zamiaru babrać się w plotkach, na które zapewne w znacznej część składały się wybujałe fantazje i wielkie utajone lęki. Poszedł prosto do osoby, która po prostu _musiała_ wiedzieć o sprawie _coś więcej_.

Tym bardziej, że zauważył, iż na wieść o tragicznych zdarzeniach matka aż kipiała od powstrzymywanej złości.

„Rotbart to ktoś, kto nigdy nie powinien opuścić włości króla Ashury żywy", powiedziała mu. W bardziej dosadnym tłumaczeniu oznaczało to mniej więcej tyle, że według królowej Rotbart powinien był już dawno zdechnąć, a i wtedy nikt by po nim nie płakał. Następnie książę dowiedział się, że był to czarownik, który służył Ashurze zbyt dawno, by Kurogane mógł go pamiętać. Więcej albo nie wiedziała, albo nie chciała powiedzieć.

Kolejne próby odnalezienia Faia spełzały na niczym, upływ czasu działał tylko na niekorzyść. Po co próbować bezowocnie, jeśli nie wie się _nic_ o głównym prowodyrze zdarzeń?

Kurogane postanowił, że nie odpuści, póki nie dotrze do czarnoksiężnika i choćby siłą nie wydrze z jego rąk Faia. Ach, do diabła, nawet jeśli miałoby mu to zająć całe lata!

* * *

Powiew powietrza nieco go ocucił. Zamrugał w promieniach słońca. Uh, w głowie wciąż mu ćmiło, w żołądku coś przewracało się nieustannie.

Jakoś udało mu się przywołać z pamięci ciąg zdarzeń, które doprowadziły go do tego żałosnego stanu. Rotbart – ten sam szalony, nieprzewidywalny człowiek, który odpowiadał za śmierć króla i tylu innych niczemu nie winnych ludzi – raczył zaszczycić Faia wizytą. Nie bardzo pamiętał, co wydarzyło się później… Te nagłe utraty przytomności były nie tylko niezdrowe, ale i zwyczajnie frustrujące.

A teraz… Po wielu dniach spędzonych w czterech ścianach wreszcie mógł zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Z tego, co do niego docierało, rozumiał tyle, że ktoś bez większych problemów niósł go na rękach. Zadarł głowę. Kogóż innego mógł się spodziewać? Szarpnął się gwałtownie inicjując tym samym cichy szelest i zdumiewająco łagodne „ciii, tylko spokojnie" ze strony czarnoksiężnika.

Coś było bardzo, bardzo nie tak… A Fai nie potrafił zidentyfikować istoty problemu.

Czuł się dziwnie otępiały i senny. Uczucie ociężałości i obcości nie opuszczało jego ciała. To wszystko wina choroby, magii, czy…?

Nie zdołał ustać na nogach, gdy czarownik przyklęknął i ostrożnie położył królewicza na brzegu jeziora. W takim stanie Fai nie miał nawet siły rozmawiać, nie mówiąc już o jakiejkolwiek ucieczce…

\- Książę, mój książę! – zahuczał mu Rotbart nad uchem. – Wystarczy tego rozczulania się nad sobą! Noga zagojona, za dzień, dwa, kiedy sobie dobrze podjesz, poczujesz się jak nowonarodzony!

Fai potrząsnął głową próbując odzyskać przytomność. Do diaska, musi wykrzesać z siebie minimum czujności, po raz pierwszy miał przecież okazję rozejrzeć się po okolicy i…

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że z przejrzystych wód jeziora patrzyło na niego odbicie śnieżnobiałego łabędzia. Królewicz przechylił głowę na lewo i prawo. Ptasie odbicie zrobiło to samo.

 _Dlaczego…? Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie zabił?_ – pomyślał zrozpaczony Fai, usiłując bez powodzenia powstrzymać niepohamowane drżenie ciała.

Nie. Nie ma sensu teraz się nad tym zastanawiać. Rotbart był szaleńcem władającym niesamowitą magią; czy Fai umiałby pojąć motywy kierujące takim człowiekiem? Wątpliwe.

Przede wszystkim nie może wpadać w panikę. Nie może sobie pozwolić na okazywanie strachu i słabości. Został pozbawiony ludzkiej postaci i mowy… ale to nie koniec, jeszcze nic straconego.

Podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi, obrzucił mężczyznę wrogim spojrzeniem i syknął cicho.

\- O co chodzi? Nie podoba ci się twój nowy wygląd…? – spytał Rotbart ze szczerym – (jak się Faiowi zdawało) zatroskaniem. Czyż nie jesteś przepięknym łabędziem?

Fai ponownie potrząsnął głową, bo tylko w taki sposób mógł okazać dezaprobatę.

 _Co sobie myślałeś, czarnoksiężniku? Czego oczekiwałeś?_

Niezrażony czarownik kontynuował rozradowanym głosem:

\- Nieźle mi wyszło. Bardzo zgrabnie upleciony czar, musisz się ze mną zgodzić. Pomyślałem, że dobrze będzie nawiązać do klasyki – rozumiesz, niewinny, samotny, szlachetny i _et cetera_ łabędź – w tych trudnych, smutnych czasach, w których sztuki magiczne odchodzą w zapomnienie na rzecz prochu i druku…

 _Po co? Jeśli chciałeś mnie upokorzyć i upodlić, mogłeś to zrobić w każdy inny sposób…_

\- Och, nie rób takiej miny! Zmiana nie jest nieodwracalna! – Pocieszył księcia starszy mężczyzna. Pogładził go po gładkim grzbiecie i machnął dłonią w kierunku jeziora. – Kiedy światło księżyca padnie na lustro jeziora, wtedy ty zmienisz się w człowieka. Niestety, muszę przyznać to z przykrością, o poranku znów staniesz się ptakiem... Gdziekolwiek byś nie był… Bo będziesz próbował uciec, prawda? Oczywiście, że tak. Już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że stąd nie ma- ach, nie, to byłoby kłamstwo. Po kolei: roztoczyłam wokół bardzo sprytny czar, który chroni mnie, teraz nas, przed niepożądanymi gośćmi. Nikt nieproszony z zewnątrz się tu nie dostanie, a także nikt stąd – no, oprócz mnie oczywiście – nie wyjdzie. Ale! Jest jeden sposób, by się stąd wydostać, miejsce gdzie czar nie sięga. Mógłbyś odlecieć i dlatego byłem zmuszony…

Pomimo oszołomienia wynikłego z całej tej nieprawdopodobnej sytuacji, Fai starał się słuchać uważnie i jak najwięcej zapamiętywać. Kto wie, kiedy będzie miał okazję, by porozmawiać z czarnoksiężnikiem… Odsunął się wystraszony, gdy mężczyzna nieoczekiwanie sięgnął po jedno z jego skrzydeł i rozłożył je na pełną rozpiętość.

Skrzydło było… niepełne. Brakowało części lotek. Fai pamiętał, że w podobny sposób przycinano skrzydła przechadzających się wolno po ogrodach królewskim pawiom po to, aby nie mogły one uciec. Odlecieć.

\- Tak mi przykro… – rzekł ze smutkiem Rotbart. Znów pochwycił Faia w ręce i tym razem usadził go w płytkiej wodzie. – To nic, zapewniam, że jezioro w pełni zrekompensuję ci tę smutną niedogodność. A teraz zostawię cię samego, na pewno tego potrzebujesz.

Wszystko było takie nierealne. Chłodna woda obmywająca ptasi brzuch i łapy. I to, że utrzymywał się na powierzchni bez żadnego wysiłku, jak gdyby jego ciało nie robiło nic innego od chwili narodzin.

Odwrócił się w stronę brzegu, spoglądając na czarownika. Nie był pewien, czy chce zostać sam, nawet, jeśli za jedyne towarzystwo miałby mieć mordercę i dziwaka.

\- Odpocznij, popływaj, naciesz się okolicą. – Mężczyzna rozłożył szeroko ręce, a następnie zgiął się w głębokim ukłonie. – Niedługo zobaczymy się ponownie, książę.

I odszedł.

Fai zaczerpnął głęboko tchu. Zdobył się na dziwne, żałosne chrząknięcie, które w innej sytuacji mogłoby być nawet i zabawne.

Czy łabędzie są nieme? Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

Z utęsknieniem i trwogą czekał na nadejście wieczoru.


	4. O Zaklętym Łabędziu IV

**A/N.:** Yee, wyrobiłam się z mikołajkowym updatem! W drugim rozdziale pomyliłam Eldę z Freyą, za co przepraszam. Ktoś zauważył tę nieszczęsną zamianę? ^^'

* * *

Odtąd drewniana chatka (piętnaście kroków wzdłuż, dziewięć kroków wszerz) miała stać się nowym domem Faia.

Z początku bardzo trudno było mu przyzwyczaić się do tej nowej, zupełnie niepojętej rutyny, która wywracała jego dotychczasowy tryb życia, no cóż, zupełnie do góry nogami. Chyba każdemu niełatwo byłoby pogodzić się – z regularną, bo następującą każdego ranka i każdej nocy – zmianą gatunku. Co gorsza, każda ta zmiana kształtu miała dodatkowe skutki uboczne. Minęło kilka dni, nim przyzwyczaił się do przykrej dezorientacji i otępienia, które powodowała każdorazowa magiczna przemiana.

Świt ta świtem, z nieodmiennie ciężkim sercem, królewicz Fai wchodził po kostki w wodę i czekał aż pierwsze promienie słońca dadzą mu parę błoniastych nóg oraz wspaniałych (i niestety – co sprawdził niejednokrotnie – nielotnych) skrzydeł. Nocą wypatrywał rozedrganego odbicia księżyca, które na powrót przywracało mu ludzki kształt. Później zazwyczaj kierował się do chatki, czując się po trochu jak tchórz i zdrajca, i zjadał czekający tam nań posiłek. Nie wiedział, czy jedzenie zjawiało się za sprawą magiczną, czy też serwował je jakiś tajemniczy pomocnik Rotbarta, na którego Fai nigdy się nie natknął. Nie miało to większego znaczenia dopóki nie przymierał z głodu i pragnienia.

Pierwsze dni książę przeznaczył na dokładne zbadanie okolic. Odkrył, iż obejście samego jeziora zajmuje około godziny, z czasem wydeptał nawet wąską ścieżkę wśród przybrzeżnej roślinności. Zauważył też, że do umieszczonego na jeziorze strzelistego zamku, w którym pomieszkiwał Rotbart (całkiem sam, czy z towarzystwem tego, jak już zostało powiedziane, Fai nie był pewien) nie prowadziło żadne przejście z lądu. No, prócz zwodzonego mostu, który pozostawał przez cały ten czas podniesiony.

Ale nie to było najdziwniejsze.

Najdziwniejszy – i bez wątpienia zaklęty – był las. Ile razy Fai nie próbowałby do niego wchodzić, nieważne, z której strony i o której porze, to i tak prędzej, czy później las wyprowadzał go z powrotem nad jezioro. Bez różnicy, jak długo i w jakim tempie poruszałby się pomiędzy drzewami, w końcu i tak za którymś krzewem, pomiędzy grubymi pniami zamajaczy wieżyczka wiadomego zamku. Fai nienawidził tego zaklęcia, które nie tylko czyniło zeń więźnia, ale i głupka.

Aby zabić samotność oraz narastające zwątpienie i spożytkować zbyt dużą ilość wolnego czasu książę łapał się wszelkich zajęć, jakie tylko przychodziły mu do głowy. Tańczył na wymyślonych balach do wymyślonej muzyki, budował z kory i sitowia łódki, które puszczał na wodzie. W jasne noce rysował patykiem, palcem, butem na piasku, snuł bajki o żabach, wiewiórkach i chrząszczach, wymyślał rymowane zagadki i spontaniczne teksty piosenek. Oczywiście też śpiewał. Co z tego, że nigdy nie był w tej dziedzinie wyjątkowo utalentowany – nawet słuchanie własnego głosu podnosiło go na duchu i na chwilę pozwalało zapomnieć o beznadziei sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Śpiewał w głos sprośne piosenki, łącznie z największymi szlagierami o jeżu i lasce maga (których, przynajmniej w teorii, znać nie powinien), przed snem nucił kołysanki, przypominał sobie wszelkie śpiewane dziecięce rymowanki. O miłości też śpiewał, czemu by nie? Inna sprawa, że jak na złość nikt mu w tym romantycznym muzykowaniu nie wtórował, ani nie odpowiadał… Ale najbardziej ze wszystkich piosenek Fai cenił te własnego autorstwa opowiadające o głupich czarownikach i ich głupich zaczarowanych zamkach. Szczególnie lubił je wykonywać, gdy zauważał, że gdzieś w pobliżu kręci się Rotbart. Przez te samotne tygodnie udało mu się też zaprzyjaźnić z dwójką leśnych jeży (prawdopodobnie odpornych na treści obsceniczne) oraz zawiązać raczej ostrożną i mocno jednostronną znajomość z dorodnym, dostojnym puszczykiem. Za dnia na jeziorze nie było innych ptaków, czy to kaczek, czy łabędzi, prócz tego jednego, zaklętego. Z wisielczym humorem Fai zastanawiał się, czy trzymanie się z hipotetycznym stadkiem łabędzi byłoby dobre dla stanu jego duszy i umysłu.

Owszem, wszystkie te zajęcia prędzej, czy później zaczynały go nużyć. Ale nic to, bo wierzył, że póki wyobraźnia i intelekt mają się czym zajmować, łatwiej znosić im kolejną porażkę, kolejny dzień spędzony w odcięciu od świata. Kolejny dzień w łabędziej skórze.

A znosić to było mu coraz trudniej, gdyż pory roku mijały szybciej, niż Fai by sobie tego życzył. Nachodziła druga jesień, którą miał spędzić w swym więzieniu. A jeśli już o tym mowa: z porami roku sprawa też wyglądała dość… magicznie. Owszem, następowały widoczne zmiany, to jest pisklęta opuszczały gniazda, drzewa gubiły liście, ale… Fai nie uświadczył tu ani piekielnych upałów, ani prawdziwie siarczystych mrozów. Wszystko było… zawieszone gdzieś pomiędzy. Umiarkowane, bez drastycznych kontrastów. I byłoby to bardzo wygodne i bez wątpienia czarowne, gdyby nie świadomość, że książę siedzi zamknięty w jakimś przeklętym, magicznym bąblu. Dlatego też nieszczególnie obawiał się zimy. Nie zabiła go ta pierwsza – choć miewał wrażenie, że to koniec, że dłużej już nie pociągnie – więc i druga go nie złamie.

Wciąż nie przestawał próbować ucieczki.

Kilkukrotnie świt zastawał go głęboko w lesie. Powrót na jezioro był niezwykle żmudny; łabędź – spory ptak, żałośnie niezgrabny na lądzie – z trudem stąpał przez gęste poszycie, a dodatkowy lęk przed drapieżnikami o ostrych zębach i puszystych, rudych ogonach wcale nie pomagał w tym uciążliwym, męczącym zadaniu.

Nie tylko lisy napawały Faia lękiem. Czarująca okolica, z pozoru nieszczególnie groźna, miała też swoją mroczną stronę.

Bywały dni, kiedy czuł się zdumiewająco wyciszony, niemalże szczęśliwy płynąc po głęboko błękitnych wodach, w których odbijały się bałwany chmur i pochyłe wierzby muskające drobnymi listkami lustro jeziora. Spoglądał ciemnymi, ptasimi oczami na rząd rajskich jabłonek, na rozłożyste krzewy dzikich róż pnące się po szczątkach ogrodowych łuków oraz pozostałościach po niskich murkach i czuł dziwny spokój. Nie to, że Fai dał się zwieść złudnemu spokojowi, co to, to nie! Złudny spokój tylko motywował królewicza do działań. Tak jak wtedy, gdy w wyjątkowo pogodny dzień krążył po jeziorze w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia, klucza, który mógłby go naprowadzić na drogę ku wolności. Koniec końców końcu zbliżył się do murów zamku w nadziei, że znajdzie w nich wyrwę, która umożliwiłaby mu wślizgnięcie się do środka. W zamkowych wnętrzach mógłby znaleźć wszystko, czego potrzebował: mapy, lampy, tajemne księgi, broń… Szkoda tylko, że żadnego sposobu na dostanie się do środka nie znalazł, za to uciekał spod zawilgotniałych murów prędko i w niemałym spłoszeniu, gdy dostrzegł, że spore figury zamkowych gargulców z cichym zgrzytem kamieni obracają za nim głowy, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając go z oczu.

A niech was, głupie zaczarowane zamki!

Nocą, jako człowiek, pozwalał sobie wchodzić do jeziora nie głębiej niż do kolan. Wolał nie sprawdzać na własnej skórze, czym konkretnie są te duże, ciemne sylwetki leniwie sunące pod wodą, które widział niekiedy w świetle księżyca.

Nocą też odbywały się… bale. Zgoła inne, niż te jednoosobówki, które sam dla siebie urządzał królewicz. Rzadko, bo raz na jakiś czas zazwyczaj ciemne okna zamku rozbłyskiwały jasnym, ciepłym światłem, a do uszu Faia docierały dźwięki muzyki i sporadycznych śmiechów. Królewicz wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, kim mogą być potencjalni goście Rotbarta. Nie miał też wątpliwej przyjemności spotkać kogokolwiek poza samym czarnoksiężnikiem. Samotność dokuczała mu naprawdę mocno, ale wciąż nie na tyle, by szukać kontaktu z takim czy innym czarnomagicznym indywiduum.

Fai był cierpliwy. Póki nie był poważnie chory, póki nie przymierał głodem i mógł swobodnie, trzeźwo myśleć nie tracił nadziei, że w końcu uda mu się wydostać na wolność.

Powrócić do swojego królestwa, do ludzi, których kochał i którzy bez wątpienia na niego czekali. I którzy, co oczywiste nie zaprzestawali poszukiwań.

Jeśli sam nie zdoła się uwolnić, prędzej, czy później ktoś go odnajdzie.

Na pewno odnajdzie.

* * *

W porządku.

Kurogane przekopał bibliotekę wzdłuż i wszerz, wpompował w płuca z jakiś kilogram kurzu i zużył całe litry oliwy do lampy, a nie znalazł ani słowa o czarnoksiężniku Rotbarcie.

Naprawdę w porządku.

Było nie było, Suwa nie miała z tym starym prykiem raczej nic wspólnego, więc siłą rzeczy trudno, by królewska biblioteka zawierała jakieś ważne informacje na jego temat.

Tyle że Kurogane _wierzył_ do ostatniej chwili, do ostatniego opasłego tomiszcza, że znajdzie _cokolwiek_. A nie znalazł nic. To nie było w porządku, to nie było sprawiedliwie. Za to, och, jak diabelnie frustrujące...

W akcie desperacji zdecydował się poszukać ziarnka prawdy w bagnie plotek. Jak by nie patrzeć przez dobre dwa tygodnie od tragedii Rotbart pozostawał tematem numer jeden wśród dworskich rozmów. Największe plotkary (obu płci) na tyle… leciwe, by móc wyraźnie pamiętać czasy, w których czarownik urzędował w Celes niechętnie wyznały Kurogane tyle, co wiedziały o zdarzeniach z tamtego okresu. A wiedziały irytująco niewiele. I tak królewicz dowiedział się, że „z pana Rotbarta od początku była podejrzana szuja", że czarnoksiężnik był typem inteligentnym, z przerostem ego i niebywałym tupetem oraz… że nosił bokobrody. O tak, bokobrody były szczególnie przydatną informacją.

W kolejnym akcie desperacji próbował wypytywać ludzi ze środowisk… okołomagicznych.

Kiedy królewicz Kurogane wyruszał _na łowy_ żaden domorosły, ledwo co przybyły do miasta mag nie mógł czuć się bezpieczny, ani tym bardziej anonimowy. Wkrótce Kurogane znał każdego podstarzałego wróżbitę zamieszkującego od lat w grodzie, poznał każdy wysunięty na skraj wsi schludny domek szeptuchy, czy innej zielarki. Niebawem zyskał też wśród okołomagicznej ludności nieszczególnie dobrą reputację. Co najmniej jakby komuś groził, czy obiecywał tortury… W żadnym wypadku! Kurogane robił co mógł, by być _grzecznym_ i _uprzejmym_ , wspinał się na szczyty królewskiego autorytetu, ba, proponował złoto i inne wspaniałości… I wszystko na nic! Odwracano głowy, rozkładano bezradnie ręce. Wszyscy byli jednakowo zdumieni na wieść o powrocie czarnoksiężnika, niektórzy byli autentycznie zlęknieni i pełni złości na samo jego wspomnienie, innym było szczerze i niezmiernie przykro z powodu tego, co spotkało Jego Wysokość i królewicza Faia (sama niewypowiedziana sugestia jakoby Fai miał nie żyć sprawiała, że Kurogane stawał na krawędzi… wszystkiego). Ostatecznie żaden wróż, czy pomniejsza wiedźma nie potrafili powiedzieć, gdzie też Rotbart mógł obecnie przebywać i co planować. I na co, na litość boską, potrzebny byłby mu młody przyszły król!?

W zamian Kurogane dowiedział się, że biała i czarna magia nie mieszają się ze sobą, że oba te światy bezwzględnie trzymają się z dala od siebie, chyba że sytuacja wymaga podjęcia drastycznych środków.

Obecna sytuacja wymagała drastycznych środków! Kurogane drastyczne potrzebował informacji! No litości, co miałby zrobić, żeby dotrzeć do specjalistów od czarnej magii?! Planować potajemnie zabójstwo królowej i liczyć, że czarnoksiężnik sam się z nim skontaktuje?!

A skoro już o matce mowa… Królowa jak dotąd w milczeniu obserwowała wszystkie te desperackie książęce wysiłki. Bez słowa sprzeciwu zezwalała mu nawet na kilkunastodniowe eskapady poszukiwawcze. Kurogane wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż matka przywoła go do porządku, przypomni mu o jego monarszych obowiązkach. Innymi słowy urządzi TAKĄ awanturę, że dwór będzie miał z niej pożywkę przez bity tydzień.

Póki co, królewskie obowiązki schodziły na dalszy plan, priorytetem stało sie odnalezienie Faia oraz porządne, mniej lub bardziej metaforyczne, wyszarpanie Rotbarta za fraki.

Po długich (i frustrujących, to ci niespodzianka) miesiącach oczekiwań Kurogane wreszcie udało się dotrzeć do ogromnej biblioteki znajdujących się w celesjańskim zamku. Chwila męczących uprzejmości, głębokich podziękowań dla nowego (i tymczasowego, phi) władcy (jakiś kuzyn Ashury, siódma woda po kisielu) i już miał caluśki dzień na to, by znów zdrowo pooddychać książkowym kurzem. W sumie w ciągu całego roku Kurogane korzystał z uprzejmości _tymczasowego_ króla pięciokrotnie. Za każdym razem bez większego powodzenia.

Zaczął podejrzewać, iż Rotbartem gardzono tak mocno, że zwyczajnie wymazano większość wzmianek o nim z królewskich kronik. Z perspektywy czasu było to diablo głupie posunięcie. Kurogane nadal nie wiedział nic, poza imieniem czarnoksiężnika (o ile było ono prawdziwe), źródła wahały się co do tego, kiedy przybył on do Celes i jak długo służył Jego Wysokości Ashurze (od pół roku do lat dwóch). Skąd przybył? Nie wiadomo. Gdzie się narodził, kim był jego ojciec, czy miał jakąś rodzinę? Nie wiadomo. Była mowa o miejscu, w którym miał się ponoć narodzić. Lecz cóż z tego, skoro Kurogane nie znalazł na mapie żadnej miejscowości, której nazwa choć trochę przypominała tę wspominaną przez jedną z kronik. Gdzie Rotbart mógł się udać po tym, jak sprzed laty skazano go na wygnanie? Któż to wiedział? Na pewno nie celesjańska kronika.

Nieoczekiwana pomoc w poszukiwaniach nadeszła ze strony przyjaciela Faia, Soraty. Praca w królewskiej kuchni nie pozwalała mu na tkwienie w towarzystwie Kurogane od świtu do nocy wśród starych tomiszczy, jednakże Sorata okazał się być prawdziwym skarbcem półoficjalnych historii i niewybrednych plotek.

Przy pierwszym takim spotkaniu w cztery oczy Sorata mitygował się niezmiernie, uparcie szedł w „Jego Królewskie Mości" i im podobne. Uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy Kurogane przypomniał mu, że jeszcze nie tak dawno usiłowali radośnie powyrywać sobie nawzajem uszy i rozkwasić nosy.

Taka prawda.

To od Soraty Kurogane dowiedział się, iż czarownik niemal od samego początku podstępem dążył do usunięcia króla Ashury i do samodzielnego objęcia władzy. Od Soraty usłyszał o pogłoskach, których trudno byłoby szukać w jakiekolwiek kronice – jakoby żona Jego Wysokości także była zamieszana w spisek, a ostatecznie jej śmierć miała mieć przyczyny… niejasne, a nawet i magiczne. Sorata nie ufał w pełni tym plotkom, jednocześnie wcale nie wykluczał ich autentyczności. Królowa nie była szczególnie lojalna i szczerze życzliwa wobec Ashury. Ciemnowłosy królewicz słuchał tych rewelacji z niedowierzaniem. Matka nigdy nie zapoznała ze szczegółami prywatnego życia przedwcześnie owdowiałego władcy Celes. Kamień spadł Kurogane z serce, gdy Sorata zapewnił go, że Fai nigdy o podobnych plotkach się nie dowiedział, Ashura trzymał go z dala od oszczerstw, w które sam nie wierzył ani trochę.

Nie do Kurogane należało osądzanie byłej królowej zaledwie na podstawie pogłosek. Zresztą, co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

W jakiś przedziwny sposób te kilkukrotne spotkania z Soratą przywoływały w księciu czasy dzieciństwa. Po trochu czuł się też przy nim zazdrosny – młody mężczyzna znał tuziny anegdotek o dworskim życiu blond królewicza, przywoływał całe mnóstwo ich osobistych, hermetycznych żartów i powiedzonek, innymi słowy mógł mówić o Faiu godzinami. Ale co ważniejsze: ani na chwilę nie wątpił w to, że Fai nadal żyje, choć mijał już – Kurogane przyłapywał się na tym, że powoli tracił rachubę – szesnasty miesiąc od chwili jego zniknięcia. Sorata wyraźnie zamartwiał się o Faia, tęsknił za nim… i oczywiście równie wyraźnie wygrażał Rotbartowi. Nie był w tych uczuciach osamotniony, co to, to nie. Cóż, Sorata mógłby stać się pewnym… duchowym kompanem Kurogane, wsparciem w tym trudnym dla nich obu okresie… Na pewno by zrozumiał, ale… ale królewicz nie potrafił mu ot tak, po prostu powiedzieć, że od ponad roku bardzo rzadko jest mu dane przespać spokojnie całą noc. Opowiedzieć o tym, jak zdumiony krawiec musiał zwężać wciąż od nowa i od nowa wszystkie książęce spodnie, przerabiać koszule oraz kaftany. A także o tym, że istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, iż od pewnego czasu jest uznawany przez szlachciców za niespełna rozumu, gdyż zamiast wziąć za żonę śliczną hrabiankę (a trzeba nadmienić, że podczas pogrzebu króla to nie Kurogane stał się wsparciem dla Eldy i Freyi, tylko one bez słów wspierały królewicza), systematycznie dążyć do objęcia tronu oraz starać się o potomka, woli odgrywać rolę bardzo nietuzinkowego błędnego rycerza.

No przecież nie powie temu… temu _poczciwemu_ kucharzowi, że minimum raz dziennie musi przypomnieć sobie wszystkie swoje obawy co do tego, czy Fai nie jest w tej, otóż to, właśnie w tej chwili ranny i osamotniony/śmiertelnie chory/torturowany/półżywy z zimna i wilgoci obskurnego lochu…! Wyobraźnia Kurogane nigdy nie była tak żywa i płodna, jak wtedy, gdy mogła układać dręczące wizje na temat losu Faia, do diaska!

W rezultacie książę nadal zatrzymywał wszystkie swe lęki tylko dla siebie, aczkolwiek sama obecność starego przyjaciela Faia działała w jakiś zdumiewający sposób kojąco i uspokajająco. Przy Soracie Kurogane nabierał przekonania, że wszystko jeszcze dobrze się skończy, że wkrótce odnajdą głupola całego i zdrowego.

Gorzej, że Sorata potrafił też zgasić niezłomną królewską determinację jednym prostym spostrzeżeniem, a mianowicie:

„Nie zapominajmy, że Rotbart to czarnoksiężnik. W dodatku zdrowo szurnięty czarnoksiężnik. Może się ukrywać gdziekolwiek i w dodatku pewnie umie zmienić wszystko… w cokolwiek.".

Pomysł na to, jak odnaleźć _magiczną kryjówkę_ zmienioną w _cokolwiek_ jakoś nie chciał przyjść do kurogańskiej głowy.

* * *

Mijały kolejne tygodnie, te zmieniały się w miesiące. Nadzieja, marzenie o wolności i powrocie do Celes stały się jedną z tych rzeczy, które jako tako wciąż trzymały Faia w jednym kawałku i nie pozwalały na popadnięcie w absolutną rozpacz.

Bez ustanku napominał sam siebie, że jeśli chce się stąd uwolnić, nie może ulec zwątpieniu. Nie może popaść w beznadzieję. Że musi być silny i pełen wiary nie tylko dla samego siebie, ale i dla wszystkich tych, którzy martwią się o niego oraz nie ustają w poszukiwaniach.

Niestety, rzecz ludzka, zdarzały się też dni, kiedy nie potrafił dłużej karmić się złudną nadzieją, a smutek i tęsknota w pełni przejmowały nad nim kontrolę.

Przyjemnie było marzyć o powrocie do domu. Lecz w Celes czekały na niego nie tylko łzy wzruszenia i okrzyki radości, lecz i obowiązek zarządzania państwem. I zmierzenie się ze wszystkimi, niedokończonymi, brutalnie urwanymi w połowie sprawami, które pozostawił po sobie zmarły władca.

Fai starał się nie myśleć o śmierci swego ojca, mając świadomość, że w obecnej sytuacji pogrążenie się w żałobie na nic by się nie zdało. Pomimo tego zdarzały mu się całe czcze dni i noce, które przesypiał lub przeleżał zwinięty w kłębek, niezdolny do jakichkolwiek produktywnych działań. Nie znosił tych długich nocy, podczas których snuł się bezwiednie w pobliżu jeziora, dławiony żalem, goryczą oraz beznadziejną melancholią.

Zazwyczaj wtedy, w te straszne, straszne noce pojawiały się _myśli_. Myśli z pozoru niemądre i niedorzeczne, a jednak nabierające realności, czym dłużej Fai się nimi dręczył.

Bo może gdyby w tamten wieczór został na zamku, zamiast wyruszać w tę przykrą podróż do Suwy, tata nadal by żył? Szczerze żałował, że narobił mu tyle zmartwień, że w ogóle zaczął spotykać się na osobności z Kurogane… Gdyby nie to wszystko, Ashura nie miałby powodu, by spieszyć do Suwy… Gdyby nie pośpiech, Fai nigdy nie zapomniałby broni, a ojciec nie musiałby się dla niego poświęcać… Nie zginęliby wszyscy towarzyszący im strażnicy. Ani dwójka tych chłopców na koniach, których niepotrzebna śmierć, boże drogi, z całą pewnością była winą Faia…

Dziś była jedna z takich nocy. Fai kucał przy brzegu jeziora i próbował puszczać kaczki na jego gładkiej powierzchni. Po chwili wzdragał się mimowolnie i ciasno obejmował się ramionami. W ostatnich miesiącach na własnej skórze doświadczył, jak dotkliwa potrafi być samotność, niemożność przeprowadzenia zwykłej rozmowy z drugim człowiekiem.

To, co serwował mu czarownik nie przypominało w żadnym wypadku _normalnej_ rozmowy. W ramach odpowiedzi królewicz ograniczał się do gróźb i próśb, lub też ostentacyjnie ignorował to, co próbował zaproponować mu Rotbart.

Nieraz kusiło go, by zapytać czarnoksiężnika, co słychać w mieście. Rotbart, czy chciał tego, czy nie, _musiał_ od czasu do czasu opuścić swój głupi, zaczarowany zamek i wyjść (zapewnie w przebraniu) do zwykłych, ciężko pracujących ludzi, choćby tylko po to, by dowiedzieć, czy nie pojawił się ktoś lub coś, co realnie mogłoby zagrozić jego ambitnym planom.

Ostatecznie Fai nigdy nie zdecydował się na zadawanie pytań. Wiedział doskonale, że z pozoru niewinne pytanie: „czy w Celes wszystko w porządku?", pociągnęłoby za sobą kolejne. Kto został nowym królem? Czy ludzi zasmuciła wieść o śmierci króla Ashury? Co mówią o tajemniczym zaginięciu królewicza? A za tymi pytaniami już prosta droga do pytań o królestwo Suwy, o udział tegoż królestwa w ceremoniach pogrzebowych i poszukiwaniach, o zdrowie królowej i jej syna i…

Niedoczekanie. Nie da Rotbartowi tej satysfakcji. Nie będzie pytał o nic.

O wilku mowa.

Czarownik właśnie zbliżał się do miejsca, w którym przycupnął Fai, nucąc przy tym wesoło.

Królewicz natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i wyprostował z godnością. Chociaż tyle mógł zrobić, by prezentować się dumnie, pomimo niesprzyjających – zbyt długie, splątane włosy i spodnie ozdobione dziurami – okoliczności.

\- Jak mija dzień? – zagadnął czarownik, wykonawszy zwyczajowy, głęboki ukłon. – A, przepraszam, powinienem raczej powiedzieć „jak mija noc?". Jaki mamy dziś humor? Spacer po lesie zaliczony?

Fai nie uraczył go nawet spojrzeniem. W zamian schylił się po kolejny kamień i wprawnym ruchem puścił go po wodzie.

Starszy mężczyzna westchnął głęboko na tę marną próbę zignorowania jego osoby.

\- Wciąż jesteś zdumiewająco uparty i butny, drogi Faiu. – zauważył. – Łamiesz mi serce. Nie liczysz się z jedynym, od którego możesz uzyskać pomoc… który może cię uwolnić za jedną maciupeńką przysługę…

Jasne brwi zmarszczyły się gniewnie. Obiecał sobie, że tym razem nie pozwoli się sprowokować. Tym bardziej, że to nie był dzień… czy „raczej noc" Faia. Jedyne, czego chciał w tej chwili to to, aby Rotbart zostawił go jak najszybciej w spokoju.

\- Twoja argumentacja staje się powtarzalna, ale jedno jej trzeba przyznać, czarnoksiężniku – nie traci ona nic na niedorzeczności – powiedział siląc się na spokój nadal nie odrywając spojrzenia od lustra jeziora. – Zaczyna brakować ci pomysłów? Skończyły ci się bzdury, którymi możesz mnie karmić?

\- Przecież nie żądam wiele! – zakrzyknął z nagła Rotbart. Okrążył Faia, żywo przy tym gestykulując. – Uwolnię cię, a ty powrócisz do swojego królestwa, obejmiesz tron i uczynisz mnie swoją prawą rękę. Pokażemy prostemu ludkowi, że stary Rotbart się zmienił, że znów jest człekiem godnym królewskiego zaufania! Będziemy wspólnie rządzić, przejmę część twoich, och, jak nudnych obowiązków, a wtedy ty, królewiczu, będziesz mógł korzystać z życia do woli, bawić się ile dusza zapragnie, tańczyć, ucztować, romansować…

Fai wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. To by było na tyle, jeśli o pozorny spokój chodzi. Niemal co noc czarownik obiecywał mu podobne rzeczy i niemal co noc królewicz tracił cierpliwość.

Obrócił się gwałtownie i wycelował w Rotbarta palcem.

\- Ani słowa więcej. Jak śmiesz w ogóle insynuować coś podobnego? Zabiłeś mojego ojca, jesteś królobójcą – syknął.

Widział, jak na twarz czarownika wypełza cień gniewu. Nie lubił, gdy wytykało mu się potknięcia, których nie planował. A brutalna śmierć Ashury, w jego opinii, była właśnie takim godnym pożałowania potknięciem.

\- Ja tylko wyrównywałem rachunki – odpowiedział niepokojąco cicho.

\- A teraz?! Co teraz robisz?! – krzyknął Fai, ruchem rąk obejmując przeklęty las, jezioro oraz samego siebie.

\- Próbuję ci uświadomić, że możemy pójść na ugodę…

Królewicz jęknął w duchu. Oczywiście, jakiej innej odpowiedzi mógł się spodziewać? Bo chyba nie tego, że czarownik wytłumaczy mu całe to szaleństwo, w którym już od zbyt wielu miesięcy Fai bierze udział.

\- Bo wcale nie musisz wieść żywota zaklętego łabędzia – kontynuował Rotbart, jakby recytował dawno wyuczoną formułkę, która powoli zaczynała do nużyć. – Czar da się złamać, o czym nieraz już wspominałem… Wszystko w twoich rękach.

„Wszystko w twoich rękach." Co za kpina. I to mówi człowiek, który jako jedyny może ten czar zdjąć.

Wzburzony bezczelnymi kłamstwami czarownika, zrozpaczony swą bezsilnością i podpuszczany przez wzrastającą wściekłość, książę reaguje bezwiednie, wyraża swą pogardę w sposób absolutnie bezpośredni. Pluje, a w pluciu jest naprawdę niezły, bo przez pół życia ćwiczył tę sztukę na innym księciu.

Chwilę później, przy wtórze szpetnego przekleństwa, czarownik uderza go otwartą dłonią w twarz. Fai nie ma szans zasłonić się, bądź oddać, gdyż kopniak w brzuch wydusza z niego powietrze i powala na ziemię.

\- Nigdy więcej nie waż się tego robić! – Grzmi nad Faiem czarnoksiężnik. – Nigdy więcej nie próbuj podnosić na mnie ręki, chyba że chcesz się przekonać jak to jest, kiedy błaga się o śmierć, a ta nie przychodzi.

\- Więc mnie zabij! Nie powstrzymuj się! – Odgryza się królewicz, rozzłoszczony i upokorzony.

Zniecierpliwiony Rotbart tylko kręci głową.

\- Jeszcze nie teraz. Jeszcze nie. To by było zbyt proste…

Na znak zakończenia na dziś „rozmowy" czarnoksiężnik odchodzi mamrocząc pod nosem. Przez moment Fai rozważa, czy nie warto byłoby pobiec za Rotbartem i odpłacić mu kilkoma kopniakami. Sprowokować bitkę z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Zakończyć to wszystko raz na zawsze.

\- Kretyński pomysł godny prawdziwego kretyna – burczy do siebie Fai, naśladując ton głosu _pewnego znajomego_.

Podnosi się z pleców na nogi, dotyka ostrożnie piekącego policzka i przeciera pięścią oczy.

Znowu jest z góry na dół uwalany ziemią. Znów będzie musiał zrobić nad ranem pranie w jeziorze, założyć wciąż mokre spodnie i koszulę, przedrzemać dzień jako łabędź, a wieczorem znów cieszyć się suchym i względnie czystym (bardziej względnie niż czystym) ubraniem. Magia miewa swoje użyteczne strony.

Tyle dobrze, że wybuch gniewu na jakiś czas wygonił z Faia smutek.

No cóż. Byle do wiosny.


	5. O Zaklętym Łabędziu V

Wiosna nareszcie przyszła, a wraz z nią nadszedł kryzys zapoczątkowany banalnym zdarzeniem, które przelało kielich goryczy kipiący w książęcym wnętrzu. Ale po kolei.

To była jedna z tych raczej niefortunnych dla Faia nocy.

Zwyczajowo błąkał się po uśpionych, tchnącym zapachem wiosennego kwiecia i świeżego igliwia, lesie w bezowocnych poszukiwaniach dotąd niezauważonej ścieżynki, drobnej zmiany w krajobrazie. W słabym świetle gwiazd, w poznanej aż do bólu kniei wypatrywał jakiegoś naturalnego… przetarcia, wzdłuż którego mógłby podążyć i które wyprowadziłoby go do _prawdziwego_ _świata_. Grunt to wydostać się z tej przeklętej bańki, dotrzeć do ludzi. Niefortunną ptasią klątwą Fai będzie się martwić później.

Właśnie tej nocy udało mu się odkryć nowy element scenerii, lecz nie taki, jakiego książę by sobie życzył.

Stanął jak wryty wstrzymując oddech, kiedy usłyszał, że _coś_ idzie w jego kierunku. Coś dużego, sądząc po głuchym posapywaniu i trzasku licznych łamanych gałązek. Owszem, wcześniej nie raz i nie dwa natykał się na leśną zwierzynę. Wspomniane jeże, zające, kuny i im podobna drobnica nie były niczym niezwykłym. Kilkukrotnie spoglądał prosto w zaskoczone, błyszczące oczy saren, widywał prędko umykające, smukłe lisy. Raz natrafił nawet na dwa powolne borsuki. Taak, lisy i borsuki w ostateczności mogłyby zaatakować, gdyby poczuły się zagrożone, ale… ale gdzie im tam do niedźwiedzia. A to, co właśnie zbliżało się do Faia brzmiało ni mniej, ni więcej, jak głodny misio.

Niedźwiedź? Tutaj? A co, jeśli to coś… znacznie bardziej magicznego i groźnego? Jakiś kolejny strażnik Rotbarta przywoływany na wyjątkowe okazje?

Królewicz nie czekał, by naocznie przekonać się, czym też może być ta wciąż niewidoczna pomrukująca istota. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wziął nogi za pas.

Biegł aż do samego jeziora, co rusz potykając się o suche badyle zalegające na ziemi, nie zważając na pędy krzewy bijące go po twarzy.

Dopiero w swojej chatce poczuł się nieco pewniej. Oby tylko domniemany misio nie zawędrował, w desperackich poszukiwaniach łatwego posiłku, w te okolice. Tak czy inaczej, przez drzwi raczej nie odważy się wejść. Dla pewności Fai zamknął niewielkie okienko, następnie usiadł ciężko na jedynym krześle i zzuł wysłużone buty.

Dość wędrówek jak na jeden (późny) wieczór.

Tylko co począć z całą resztą nocy…?

Cóż, zawsze pozostaje opcja z drzemką. O, albo ta z zalegnięciem na łóżku i z zatopieniem się w miłych wspomnieniach. Ta ostatnia opcja była dziś wyjątkowo kusząca. Co prawda miłe wspomnienia mogły zadziałać na Faia dwoiście: wprowadzić go w spokojny, głęboki sen lub też doprowadzić do rozpaczliwego, bezgłośnego szlochu, ale tak czy siak warto było spróbować tej metody samopocieszenia.

Tym bardziej, że Fai dysponował wypróbowanym sposobem na wywoływanie wspominek.

Z perspektywy czasu doszedł do wniosku, że to bez wątpienia cud, że nie stracił jej w trakcie potwornego ataku, ani potem, kiedy zdany na łaskę Rotbarta, chorował przez wiele dni. Chusteczka, którą tamtego straszliwego dnia wziął ze sobą w podróż z zamiarem oddania jej – w raczej przykrych okolicznościach – Kurogane nadal była w posiadaniu Faia. Z początku wciąż nieco… wzorzysta od malin i trawy (Fai wyprał ją osobiście, a przynajmniej usiłował to zrobić), teraz zyskała dodatkowe liczne plamy i przetarcia. Zazwyczaj trzymał ją w ukryciu, bezpiecznie schowaną, czasem tylko idąc spać wsuwał ją pod poduszkę, albo przyciskał do piersi. W jakiś przedziwny sposób koiła przytłaczające osamotnienie, przypominała wszystkie te małe chwile szczęścia z bliższej lub dalszej przeszłości.

Dlatego też i teraz Fai sięgnął w zakamarki swej koszuli, gdzie powinien ją znaleźć.

Dziwne. Ale skoro nie było jej tutaj, musi być w jednym z dwóch innych sprawdzonych miejsc. Z narastającą paniką przekopał się przez całą pościel, sprawdził każdą poszewkę i prześcieradło. Bez powodzenia. Zajrzał jeszcze pod łóżko, przebiegł wzrokiem kąty chatynki i wypadł na zewnątrz.

Chusteczka przepadła, a idiota Fai nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach mógł ją zgubić. Czy było to dzisiaj, kiedy uciekał przed rzekomym niedźwiedziem, czy też wczoraj? A może i przedwczoraj? Kiedy w ogóle ostatni raz ją dotykał? Sprawdzał, czy jest na swoim miejscu?

Zawahał się przed drugą tej nocy eksploracją lasu. Nie, nie będzie ryzykował. W zamian spędził resztę nocy na przeszukiwaniu okolic chatki i jeziora. Kolejny, calutki dzień także minął na intensywnych (jak na ptasie standardy) poszukiwaniach.

Szukał jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych dni i nocy, nim dał za wygraną

Cokolwiek stało się z chusteczką – czy porwał ją wiatr, nieznana siła zatopiła w jeziorze, czy też znalazł i zachował ją dla siebie Rotbart – jedno było pewne: Fai wątpił, by kiedykolwiek miał ją jeszcze zobaczyć. Jedyna materialna rzecz, która podnosiła go na duchu, jedyny łącznik z prawdziwym światem i przedmiot, dzięki któremu wierzył, że ten koszmarny, surrealistyczny sen, w którym obecnie egzystował już wkrótce, z całą pewnością, się zakończy przepadł z winy Faia.

Ta świadomość wystarczyła, by na tę jedną noc poddał się zupełnie. Królewicz skapitulował, coś niemal wyczuwalnie roztrzaskało się w jego umyśle, sprawiając, że poczytalność umknęła w najgłębsze otchłanie myśli.

Na swój sposób było to oczyszczające doznanie.

Obudził się nad ranem, ze spuchniętą twarzą wciśniętą w wciąż wilgotne od łez poduszki. Stęknął czując nieprzyjemną lepkość w ustach i dziwną ociężałość całego ciała.

Cóż to się dziś w nocy działo…

Byłoby miło, gdyby niedawne wydarzenia pozostały w sferze zamglonych wspomnień lunatyka, ale… Wszystko wskazywało na to, że kac moralny czyhał tuż, tuż za rogiem. A właściwie to za progiem.

Królewicz otworzył na oścież uchylone drzwi, przez które do chatki wdzierał się pogwizdujący wiatr. Zadumał się na chwilę nad jedynym krzesłem leżącym na piaszczystej ziemi. Jedyne krzesło znajdowało się obecnie w dość opłakanym stanie. Co najwyżej można byłoby napalić nim w piecu.

Taaak, to było to. Pierwsza ofiara Wielkiego Załamania Faia.

Żarty żartami, ale tych kilka godzin temu nie było mu do śmiechu wcale, a wcale...

Pamiętał, że krzyczał, miotany przez żal i złość na samego siebie. A kierowany frustracją, która nie znajdowała ujścia, prędzej, czy później musiał trafić do drewnianej chatki. I tak w przeciwieństwie do reszty skromnego wyposażenia, krzesło nie miało tyle szczęścia, by przeżyć bliskie spotkanie z załamanym królewiczem.

Fai obmywał opuchłą twarz w wodzie i kierowany przez iście autodestrukcyjne podszepty wspominał, co zdarzyło się dalej.

Po krześle zdarzyło się to, że królewicz zapragnął _prawdziwej_ utarczki z prawdziwym przeciwnikiem.

W gruncie rzeczy, co mógłby zrobić w tamtej chwili Rotbartowi? Przyłożyć mu nogą od nieszczęsnego krzesła? Rozbić porcelanowy nocnik na tym jego łysawym łbie?

Rotbart na (nie)szczęście akurat tej nocy nie wybrał się ani na pogawędkę z królewiczem, ani na inszy spacer. Skończyło się więc na tym, że rzeczony królewicz stał po kolana w zimnej wodzie i w sposób niezmiernie głośny oraz obelżywy wykładał, co też myśli o zamkniętym na cztery spusty zamku.

Odetchnął ciężko, przypomniawszy sobie co dokładnie… wyłożył.

Groził, że się zabije, ugh. I właśnie tej marnej pogróżki wstydził się bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, gdyż już na samym początku zniewolenia przysiągł sobie, że wyjdzie stąd żywy. Nie tylko wyjdzie stąd żywy, ale nigdy, przenigdy, choćby nie wiadomo co, nie będzie handlował swoim zdrowiem, czy życiem, nie będzie podejmował podobnych prób szantażu, nie będzie nawet rozważać prób samobójczych. A tu proszę. Wstyd, żałość i hańba.

Po wspomnianych groźbach przyszedł czas na kolejną słuszną dawkę soczystych obelżywości, a potem…

A potem to już tylko klęczał w tym przeklętym jeziorze, zduszonym głosem błagając czarownika, aby go wypuścił, pozwolił wrócić mu do domu, do Kurogane.

Czarnoksiężnik, który – Fai dałby sobie uciąć dowolną kończę – obserwował to wszystko z ukrycia na pewno musiał znakomicie bawić się zarówno przy tej scenie, jak i przy reszcie nocnego przedstawienia.

Książę pokręcił głową uśmiechając się smutno do swojego odbicia w wodzie. Drugie takie przedstawienie na pewno się już więcej nie powtórzy. Nie powtórzy się z prostego powodu: Fai nie ma już sił na podobne przedstawienia, nie ma też sił, by kontynuować swą marną walkę i nie dający absolutnie żadnych rezultatów opór.

Ponownie westchnął ciężko. Otrzepał nogawki wciąż wilgotnych spodni, nim odezwał się półgłosem:

\- Proszę, niech ktoś się tu zjawi, bo sam jednak nie dam rady do was wrócić…

* * *

Dwudzieste pierwsze lato księcia Kurogane było latem burzliwym w każdym rozumieniu tego słowa. Ponad królestwem raz po raz przetaczały się gwałtowne burze ciągnąc za sobą nieznośną wilgoć i duchotę. Rozdrażnieni długotrwałymi upałami ludzie znajdowali byle powód do scysji i kłótni.

Rozdrażnienie oraz towarzyszące mu sprzeczki nie omieszkały ominąć i królewskiego zamku.

Nie to, żeby królowa nie miała absolutnie żadnych powodów do karcących spojrzeń, zawoalowanych wymówek oraz przydługich wykładów moralizująco-mobilizujących, pomimo tego, że Kurogane robił, co mógł, aby _czynnie_ uczestniczyć w zamkowym życiu. Brał udział w mniej lub bardziej (zazwyczaj bardziej) nudnych audiencjach, zabierał głos przy okazji takich lub innych zgromadzeń, a nawet _starał się_ nie omijać codziennych obiadów z matką.

Lecz najwyraźniej to wciąż było za mało.

Już zmierzchało, kiedy siedział przy oknie swojego pokoju, błądząc wzrokiem po gontowych dachach, to znów przenosząc spojrzenie na rozłożoną na blacie mapę okolicy. Wciąż poszukiwał punktu, którego mógł przeoczyć, może jakiegoś skupiska chat, a może niedużego lasu, którego wcześniej niedostatecznie mocno przetrząsnęli.

Właśnie wtedy, podczas tych cowieczornych wolnych rozmyślań na tematy wiadomego zaginięcia, Kurogane posłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, królowa _wkroczyła_ do komnaty syna. I już od progu zapytała:

\- Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz to ciągnąć?

Kurogane już niejednokrotnie w przeszłości odbywał podobne rozmowy (czy jak kto woli wykłady) z królową, więc i tym razem, zwijając mapę, odpowiedział zdawkowym:

\- Tak długo, jak długo będzie to potrzebne.

\- To już dwa lata, Kurogane. – Królowa przemierzyła pomieszczenie i przystanęła tuż nad synem krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Tak, wiem. Pamiętam.

Tak dokładnie to dwa lata i czterdzieści jeden dni odkąd Fai przepadł bez wieści. Oj taaak, Kurogane pamiętał i od pewnego czasu śledził każdą… co tam rocznicę, tygodnicę jego zniknięcia z bolesną – i zapewne przez niektórych uznanych za przesadnie nadgorliwą, jeśli nie obsesyjną – świadomością. To już tak długo, zbyt długo…

Do niektórych należała też prawdopodobnie matka Kurogane, gdyż rzekła ze smutkiem:

\- Nie możesz w nieskończoność żyć przeszłością.

To stwierdzenie wykręciło mu żołądek bezsilną złością i dojmującym smutkiem. Dwa lata to nieskończoność? Było mu przykro, że matka wraz z królem Ashurą pochowała też i jego syna. Jakby na potwierdzenie myśli Kurogane dodała:

\- Czas mija, a my nadal nie mamy żadnego dowodu na to, że Fai wciąż żyje, więc powinieneś-

\- Nie mamy też żadnego dowodu na to, że nie żyje! – odciął się królewicz, po czym wstał, zgrabnie ominął królową i zaczął niespokojnie krążyć po komnacie. Jeśli nie uda mu się rozchodzić gniewu, awantura będzie tylko kwestią czasu.

\- Powinieneś zastanowić się nad tym, czy sam królewicz Fai chciałby, abyś tak mocno się dla niego poświęcał, zadręczał przez lata w imię poszukiwań, które nie przynoszą żadnych owocnych rezultatów. – Znów odezwała się kobieta, ostrożnie ważąc każde słowo. – Czy nie wolałby, żebyś przestał oglądać się za siebie, a w zamian spróbował sprostać temu, co ma do zaoferowania przyszłość?

Kurogane zacisnął mocno pięści. Puste banały. Łagodne pouczenia, które jak na jego mają niepokojąco zbyt wiele ze zwykłą manipulacją…

Tyle dobrze, że królowa wciąż pozostawała na tyle taktowna, by znów nie przypominać swemu synowi o tym, że o ile sprawa zaręczyn jakoś samoistnie rozmyła się z przyczyny tragicznego wypadku i nic nie można już z tym zrobić, o tyle plan wyszukania Odpowiedniej Żony dla Kurogane nadal jest jak najbardziej aktualny.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym już wiele razy, matko. Jak mógłbym przejść obojętnie wobec jego zaginięcia? – zapytał z goryczą w głosie. – Nie ma znaczenia, jak długo go szukamy. Mielibyśmy tak po prostu się poddać, kiedy on czeka na pomoc? Nie potrafię w żaden sposób tego udowodnić, ale jestem pewien, że Fai żyje, że wciąż możemy go ocalić! – wyrzucił z siebie prędko.

\- Kurogane, nie możesz w ten sposób … – Królowa przerwała, odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła jeszcze raz. – Twój czas jest zbyt drogocenny, by go marnować. Na twoich barkach spoczywa królewskie brzemię. Nie żyjesz sam dla siebie. Jesteś odpowiedzialny wobec naszych przodków, wobec byłego króla! – powiedziała z mocą – I nie tylko! Ponosisz odpowiedzialność za całe nasze królestwo, za wszystkich zamieszkujących je ludzi!

Tak. O tym też Kurogane pamięta. Nie zapomina nawet na chwilę. Ale istnieją priorytety i… no, inny rodzaj priorytetów. Równie ważny. I matka musi się z tymi innymi priorytetami pogodzić, czy tego chce, czy nie.

Tym bardziej, że królowa zdaje sobie sprawę tego, jak mocno Kurogane potrafi się zawziąć, jeśli bardzo, bardzo mu na czymś zależy. I równie dobrze wie po kim tę upartość odziedziczył.

Podpowiedź: nie po królu.

\- Właśnie dlatego, że jestem odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo i spokój Suwy, muszę odnaleźć prawowitego władcę państwa, z którym sąsiadujemy – orzekł hardo królewicz, na powrót zasiadając na krześle.

Rzucił matce nieustępliwe, nieco zaczepne spojrzenie. Proszę bardzo, niech się królowa zmierzy z takim argumentem, ha!

Mina zrzedła mu nieco, gdy przyuważył, że mama wcale nie ma ochoty na kontynuację przepychanek słownych. Westchnęła tylko, skuliła się w sobie porzucając swój zwyczajny wyniosły wizerunek. Wyglądała teraz na znacznie starszą i bardziej kruchą.

\- Ja też za nimi bardzo tęsknię – przyznała zaskakująco smutno.

Absolutnie zbity z tropu Kurogane błędnie założył, że nie zdarzy się już nic bardziej zadziwiającego od otwarcie skruszonej i zasmuconej matki. A jednak.

Królowa zbliżyła się do syna, następnie zaczęła gładzić go po włosach. Rzeczony syn nie odezwał się na to ani słowem, gapił się tylko na nią w absolutnym osłupieniu.

Wcześniejsze kłótnie tyczące się tematu poszukiwań nie zawierały ani smutnych wyznań (no, przynajmniej ze strony matki), ani tym bardziej troskliwych, czułych i przepraszających gestów.

\- Jego Wysokość był mi drogim przyjacielem. Faia znałam od dziecka, więc także był… jest mi bardzo bliski. A ich nieobecność jest dla mnie równie dotkliwa, co dla ciebie, Kurogane – powiedziała z powagą, odpowiadając wzrokiem na wciąż nieco skonfundowane spojrzenie młodego mężczyzny. – Tyle tylko, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie… we mnie nie ma już tyle nadziei i wiary.

Och. Więc tylko o to chodziło?

Bo jeśli tak, to żaden problem. Akurat w kwestii poszukiwań Faia wiara Kurogane mogłaby góry przenosić. Razem z całym ich ekosystemem i okoliczną ludnością.

Dlatego i teraz bez cienia zawahania, czy wątpliwości oświadczył królowej:

\- Daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu. Daj mi czas, a przysięgam, że sprowadzę go tu żywego. Sprowadzę Faia i pomszczę Jego Wysokość Ashurę. Przysięgam – powtórzył z naciskiem.

Lekkie skinięcie głową, zatroskany uśmiech i opiekuńcze głaśnięcie czupryny muszą wystarczyć królewiczowi za całą odpowiedź.

* * *

Trochę czasu wystarczyło. Wystarczył niecały tydzień, aby coś ruszyło. Poruszenie objawiło się w postaci gnającego na złamanie (swojego i końskiego) karku Soraty, który zjawił się pewnego późnego popołudnia u zamkowych wrót i kategorycznie zażądał widzenia z królewiczem Kurogane.

Widzenie się odbyło, a jakże.

Wkrótce Sorata wrócił do siebie, zaś to Kurogane popędzał swojego konia, poprzysięgając w duchu, że to ostatni raz, kiedy będzie próbował nawiązać kontakt ze świadkiem okołomagicznym.

I oby te Soratowe zapewnienia, że tym razem na pewno, na pewno chodzi o _prawdziwą_ szaromagiczną wiedźmę, znającą _prawdziwą_ magię okazały się prawdziwe i warte bolącego od długiej i prędkiej jazdy na koniu zadka.

* * *

Pomimo tego, że Kurogane wyruszył w drogę z samego rana, do spotkania z magiczną personą doszło dopiero koło południa. Był już wtedy diablo głodny, tu i tam nieco zdrętwiały i w dodatku mocno poirytowany. Pomimo, jak zdążył zauważyć, narastającej popularności wcale nie tak łatwo było znaleźć tę Prawdziwą Wiedźmę. Niełatwo do tego stopnia, że w pewnym momencie – ku własnej zgrozie – Kurogane przyłapał się na tym, że żałuje, iż nie zabrał ze sobą strażników. Ale rosnąca popularność popłaciła. Co prawda Sorata (i chwała mu za to!) wyprzedził entuzjastyczny napływ plotek, który pewnie dotarłby do grodu Suwy dopiero za dwa, trzy dni, lecz i tak królewicz był zmuszony pozaliczać wizyty w kilku granicznych osadach, nim dotarł do tej, w której rzekomo miałaby zatrzymać się podróżująca czarodziejka.

Dotarł aż na sam skraj brzozowego zagajnika wyznaczającego koniec imponującej-inaczej wioski, nim dostrzegł powóz oraz pasące się w cieniu dwa kare konie. Już samo to nie nastrajało go optymistycznie, bo któż rozsądny, mając do dyspozycji jedynie konny powóz, woli zaszyć się gdzieś w chaszczach, zamiast zatrzymać się u ludzi, gdzieś w wiosce, jakkolwiek licha by ona nie była?

A skoro o ludziach mowa…

Dopiero co minęła go wracająca do wioski rodzina z dwójką małych dzieci, tak rozradowana i wzruszona, że w ogóle nie zauważyła ani wysokiego konia, ani tym bardziej osoby, która siedziała w siodle. Dopiero, kiedy oddalili się zbyt daleko, by ich zawołać, Kurogane pożałował, że nie zapytał ich cóż takiego uczyniła, bądź obiecała im czarodziejka, że wracali od niej tak mocno rozentuzjazmowani.

Wzruszył ramionami. Przycisnął lekko piętami boki kasztanka, który posłusznie przeszedł w kłus.

Nie miał czasu dokładniej przyjrzeć się powozowi o smolistej barwie oraz jego zdumiewającej, nieco niepokojącej ornamentyce, bo już jeden z dwóch z woźniców wziął od Kurogane lejce i skłonił się przed nim głęboko. Nie był to odpowiedni moment na gapowate zdumienie, lecz Kurogane nic nie mógł na to poradzić, widząc że młody człowiek, który miał zaopiekować się jego koniem ma na nosie jakiś… zdumiewający mechanizm. Zdumiewający mechanizm złożony ze szkiełek.

\- Wasza Wysokość… – powiedział młodzian ze szkiełkiem na nosie i zatoczył dłonią łuk, wskazując na powóz. – Zapraszam, Pani oczekuje.

Kurogane zdołał wydobyć z siebie podziękowanie, w duchu ucieszony, że tak prędko go rozpoznano, a następnie przystanął niezdecydowany. Jak to tak, że _on_ ma wejść…? A ona nawet nie wyjdzie, by się przywitać…? Do diaska, to zaburzało ten rodzaj hierarchii, do której królewicz był przyzwyczajony.

Cóż zrobić, jak mus to mus.

A skoro mus, to nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko postawić stopę na wysokim schodku, złapać za klamkę drzwiczek i wspiąć się do powozu.

…

No litości, ile jeszcze zaskoczeń i wątpliwej jakości niespodziewanek spotka dziś Kurogane?

Wnętrze powozu wyglądało na co najmniej czterokrotnie obszerniejsze niż sugerował to jego wygląd zewnętrzny. Dużo purpury, sporo złocenia. Kolorowe dywaniki, zasłonki z frędzlami, na obitych siedzeniach poduszki, a wśród tych poduszek ona, rzekomo Prawdziwa Wiedźma. Znacznie młodsza, niż sobie to książę wyobrażał.

Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, chrząknął nieco skonfundowany, poczynił wspaniały pokłon (tak jak go matka uczyła), przedstawił się z godnością (tego też nauczyła go rodzicielka), wyprostował na pełną wysokość (rany boskie, jak to możliwe w takim miejscu jak to), a następnie rzucił Wiedźmie pytające spojrzenie w oczekiwaniu na dalsze zaproszenie.

\- Witam Waszą Królewską Mość. Spodziewałam się, że prędzej czy później do mnie zawitasz, ale nie sądziłam, że to prędzej nastąpi tak szybko – rzekła gładko, gestem zapraszając na siedzenia naprzeciw siebie.

Kurogane usadził się ostrożnie między poduchami i poduszeczkami. Zaczerpnął tchu, ale został uprzedzony.

\- Herbaty? A może ciasteczko? – zaproponowała z uśmiechem Wiedźma.

Herbata? Ma kobieta gest, ale... Tak, ten najniezwyklejszy element wystroju jeszcze nie został opisany. W centralnym miejscu, na hebanowym stoliku stały filiżanki z parującą zawartością i patera z, cóż, ciasteczkami.

\- Proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać, ale osobiście nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, więc wolałbym jak najszybciej pomówić o tym, co mnie tu sprowadza. – Mało subtelnie zasugerował Kurogane.

\- Mam pomóc odnaleźć królewicza Faia – powiedziała między jednym a drugim łykiem herbaty.

Kurogane raczył otworzyć i zamknąć usta w wyrazie mało inteligentnego osłupienia. Skąd ona…? Och, do diabła! Głupi był, czy co? „Skąd wiedziała", też coś! Wystarczyło przebywać w okolicy przez jeden dzień, aby usłyszeć jak któryś z tubylców wywleka temat straszliwego ataku i tajemniczego zaginięcia królewicza Celes.

\- Tak, Pani. Byłbym wdzięczny – odparł spokojnie.

A następnie pokrótce wyłożył czarodziejce w jaki sposób i gdzie szukał zaginionego księcia oraz podzielił się z nią swoimi marnymi informacjami na temat czarownika.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy nie jestem pewna, czy Waszą Wysokość w pełni usatysfakcjonuje ten rodzaj pomocy, który mam do zaoferowania – stwierdziła po chwili namysłu, ze stukotem odkładając filiżankę na spodek. – Rotbart to szaleniec z wybujałym ego i silnym parciem na władzę. Lubi imać się paskudnych sztuczek. Obrzydliwy człowiek, choć zdolności magicznych nie można mu odmówić – dodała.

Kurogane bardzo chciał być opanowany. Nie denerwować się. Było to trudne zważywszy na to, że sporo przemawiało, iż siedząca przed nim kobieta poznała czarnoksiężnika osobiście w dalszej lub bliższej przeszłości.

\- Znasz go? – spytał wreszcie zduszonym głosem.

\- Nigdy w życiu! – oburzyła się pytana. – Nie zawieram znajomości z ludźmi podobnego pokroju! Słyszałam, że przez jakiś czas służył tutejszemu królowi, dopóki nie został… wydalony. Poza tym, ta okolica cuchnie jego magią. Przynajmniej takie odniosłam wrażenie – sprostowała.

Czy to znaczy, że czarownik jest tutaj? Przez cały ten czas był gdzieś tutaj razem… z _nim_?

\- Nie ma co zwlekać, bierzemy się do roboty. – Kobiecy głos wyrwał Kurogane z przygnębiających rozważań. – Posiadasz, Waszmość, coś, co kiedyś należało do królewicza Faia?

\- Nie, chyba nie – odpowiedział po zastanowieniu. – Nic sobie nie przypominam. Ale mógłbym udać się na zamek Celes i -

\- No nic, w takim razie musimy zdać się na stare dobre wspomnienia i inne namiętności!

\- To znaczy…?

\- Królewskie serce musi wystarczyć!

\- … – podsumował Kurogane tę całą wymianę radosnych myśli.

\- To nie są żarty, musimy mieć jakiś _przekaźnik_. Proszę się skupić, milczeć i myśleć o królewiczu. Wspominać, tęsknić, cokolwiek – rzekła stanowczo.

\- Ale…

\- Bez dyskusji! Bardzo proszę.

Nie to, żeby Kurogane cokolwiek z tego rozumiał. Wiedźma znieruchomiała zapatrzona w leżącą na jej podołku, wciąż do połowy pełną filiżankę.

Tęsknić, wspominać Faia… Przez ostatnie dwa lata Kurogane nabrał w tej dziedzinie niemałej wprawy. Jednakże czuł się nieco zdezorientowany i zażenowany tym, że musi się uzewnętrzniać (to znaczy, nie do końca, no ale…) przy zupełnie obcej osobie.

Koniec końców uczynił jak mu kazano.

Tęsknił, wspominał i cokolwiek.

\- Stary piernik… – burknęła po dłuższej chwili półgłosem czarodziejka i wyraźnie się wzdrygnęła.

\- Z tego, co udało mi się zobaczyć – kontynuowała już spokojniej, patrząc na Kurogane. – Rotbart otoczył się magią ochronną, dlatego, z całym szacunkiem, Wasza Wysokość, zwykły człowiek nie ma najmniejszych szans, by natknąć się na jego przytulne gniazdko.

To wszystko powinno obchodzić Kurogane bardziej, niż aktualnie go obchodziło. Pal licho czarownika, najważniejsze co z…

\- Królewicz żyje. Żyje i nie cierpi fizycznie, tyle mogę stwierdzić na tę chwilę, gdyż też jest naznaczony zaklęciem, które… cóż, jest dziwne. Nie tyle, że złowrogie, co dziwne.

Ulga i niedowierzająca radość otoczyły Kurogane niczym ogromna, gruba pierzyna. Fai żył. Żył i nic więcej się nie liczyło… To znaczy, uch, liczyło się. Ale nie w tej chwili.

Czarodziejka mogła go okłamać, oczywiście. Mogła być szarlatanką żywiącą się ludzką krzywdą i pechem, ale… Kurogane postanowił jej zawierzyć. Miała w sobie swoistą charyzmę. Była po prostu przekonywująca. I to w sposób magiczny (powóz najlepszym tego dowodem). Zresztą, co innego pozostało mu w obecnej sytuacji?

\- Miło widzieć, że wyraźnie się rozluźniłeś, Wasza Wysokość – zauważyła z uśmiechem. – To znak, że zaczynasz ufać mi i moim kwalifikacjom. Możemy pomówić o zapłacie? Wolałabym wiedzieć już na samym początku, jak wiele jesteś w stanie mi zaoferować.

\- Sporo – odparł szybko Kurogane. – Choć to zależy o jakiej konkretnie formie zapłaty rozmawiamy…

\- Hm, może pomówmy o władzy? – Zmrużyła oczy i przechyliła głowę. – O wpływach?

Królewicz westchnął głęboko. Tego właśnie najbardziej się obawiał.

Wiedźma zaśmiała się perliście widząc jego zasępioną minę.

\- Bez obaw, nie zależy mi na tytułach i arystokratycznych przepychankach.

\- Więc na czym? – sarknął, zniecierpliwiony jej zagrywkami.

\- Na złocie!

Uniósł brwi oczekując wyjaśnień. Niech ta kobieta lepiej prędko się zdecyduje, bo już niedługo całe dobre wrażenie, które po sobie pozostawiła zniknie bezpowrotnie…

\- Nawet najlepsza czarownica chce zapewnić sobie spokojną starość z wygodnym, przestronnym domem oraz z dużą ilością smacznego jedzenia i znakomitego wina – stwierdziła, sięgając do patery po ciasteczko. – Złoto w zupełności wystarczy – uściśliła uspokajającą.

Skoro tak… Kurogane sięgnął za pazuchę i wygrzebał nie tak znów mały, pękaty woreczek. Sakiewka wylądowała tuż obok stosiku ciasteczek.

\- Hm… – Kobieta zmierzyła krytycznym spojrzeniem z nagła zjawiony podarek. –Umówmy się, że to jedna piąta zapłaty, dobrze?

\- Jedna… piąta…? – wydusił niedowierzająco królewicz.

\- Hej, ratujemy nie byle kogo, tylko przyszłego króla, czyż nie? – Wiedźma obruszyła się teatralnie. – Poza tym, muszę przygotować odpowiednie zaklęcie uwalniające, dodatkowo wspomóc cię jakoś, żeby Rotbart w pierwszych minutach starcia nie zrobił z Waszej Wysokości parującej kałuży.

Kurogane nie w smak było zmieniać swój stan skupienia, nawet w imię obrony Faia, więc odrzekł zgodnie:

\- W porządku. Załatwię złoto.

Inna sprawa w jaki sposób je załatwi, to jest: co tak właściwie powie królowej…

\- Czyli możemy uznać spotkanie za zakończone? – Klasnęła w dłonie, poderwała się i otworzyła przed królewiczem drzwiczki.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Kurogane musiał przystać na ten rodzaj _zaproszenia_ do wyjścia.

\- Umm, cóż… chyba…

\- W takim razie, widzimy się jutro. Obiecuję, że będziesz mieć, Waszmość pierwszeństwo obsługi. Ach, jeszcze jedno - przynieś ze sobą broń.

\- Jaki rodzaj? – spytał szybko, wychodząc z powozu.

\- Bez różnicy. Byleby była zaufana. Sprawdzona. Do zobaczenia jutro!

Hm, szybko się to wszystko rozegrało… Szybko i dość obcesowo. Cóż, z zamkniętymi drzwiczkami Kurogane nie będzie rozmawiał.

Chwila, chwila. Nie poznał jej personaliów, ani nic… A zresztą, czy miało to znaczenie? Najwyraźniej magiczni dziwacy już tak mają.

Odebrał swojego konia, podziękował chłopcu od szkiełek. Drugi z woźniców ocknął się z drzemki na koźle i bez słów skinął Kurogane na do widzenia.

Ciekawy zestaw indywiduów, bez dwóch zdań.

* * *

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zdał matce krótką, konkretną relację z przebiegu spotkania z Wiedźmą. Królowa nie wyglądała na szczególnie przekonaną co do prawdziwości umiejętności magicznych wspomnianej, lecz słuchała z uwagą, kiwała głową w odpowiednich momentach jak na dobrą mamę przystało i co najważniejsze, zgodziła, aby nie po raz pierwszy Kurogane uszczuplił nieco monarszy skarbiec.

Następnego dnia, Kurogane zaopatrzony w duże ilości złota oraz nowe pokłady nadziei, stawił się przy znajomym już powozie.

I tym razem nie obyło się bez niespodzianek.

Zastał chłopaka ze szkiełkami i jego mało wylewnego towarzysza przy oględzinach kół powozu. Zwierzchniczka obu młodych mężczyzn czynnie pomagała, stercząc im nad głowami, paląc cygarniczkę i dając im głośne, użyteczne Rady.

Na widok królewicza kobieta uśmiechnęła się mrużąc oczy, poczyniła zwyczajowe powitanie, a następnie… znów zaproponowała ciasteczko z herbatą. Lub z czymś mocniejszym. Nie bawiąc się w dalsze ceregiele i inne konwenanse, Kurogane wręczył jej dwa przyciężkie worki z brzęczącą zawartością oraz miecz bezpiecznie schowany w pochwie.

Miecz należał kiedyś do ojca Kurogane. Nie był może ulubionym mieczem królewicza, lecz był za to bardzo dobrze wyważony, miał swój charakter, no i co ważne, niemałą wartość emocjonalną.

Następnie królewicz został poproszony o chwilę cierpliwości, po czym Wiedźma i jej nowy najlepsi przyjaciele, worki pełne monet, zniknęli w powozie. A nadmienić należy, że powóz zakołysał się na to i zazgrzytał bardziej żałośnie, aniżeli złowieszczo, co wywołało falę utyskiwań ze strony szkiełkowego chłopaka.

Niespodziewanie Kurogane zapałał czystym, przejmującym współczuciem na myśl o tej dwójce młodych ludzi pracujących akurat dla takiej… _interesującej_ osoby. Jako że nie miał w tej chwili nic lepszego do roboty, jak tylko pilnować własnego konia i patrzeć jak trawa rośnie, odważnie zagaił rozmowę, pytając wspomnianą dwójkę, czy mógłby im jakoś pomóc.

I spotkał się z grzeczną, stanowczą odmową.

Cóż. Skoro nie mógł pomóc, poradził im zatem, gdzie mogą znaleźć dobrego kołodzieja oraz kowala, gdyby przeszło im się zmierzyć z takim, czy innym wypadkiem.

Znów podziękowali grzecznie, gładko przeszli w kolejną dość jednostronną sprzeczkę, a Kurogane poczuł się wyjątkowo nieprzydatny i wyalienowany.

 _Muszę popracować nad swoim autorytetem_ – doszedł do słusznego wniosku.

Niebawem musiał przerwać te autokrytyczne rozważania, gdyż w drzwiczkach znów zjawiła się czarodziejka i gestem dłoni zachęciła królewicza, by się zbliżył.

Ani się obejrzał, a już trzymał w garści zwrócony mu miecz („to Was ochroni") i lekki woreczek („a to pomoże odnaleźć drogę") zrobiony z materiału.

\- To już wszystko – rzekła Wiedźma z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Miło było gościć Waszą Wysokość w moich skromnych progach.

Już wszystko…? Ale, ale… Nie spodziewał się, że cała ta wizyta przebiegnie tak szybko i w takiej... skondensowanej formie. Co jak co, ale Wiedźma najwyraźniej nie miała zwyczaju bawić się w przydługie dysputy i inne takie.

Zastanowił się gorączko o co jeszcze mógłby zapytać. O co poprosić.

\- Pani, czy jest coś jeszcze, co powinienem wiedzieć?

\- To twoje życzenie i twoja walka – odparła, skinąwszy głową. – I - co muszę przyznać z przykrością - będziesz potrzebował w tej walce wiele szczęścia. Ale głowa do góry, Wasza Wysokość, nic jeszcze nie jest przesądzone.

Na tym konwersacja się zakończyła, więcej wskazówek królewiczowi nie udzielono.

Obyło się też bez wylewnych pożegnań. Kilka głębokich ukłonów, tyle samo szczerych pozdrowień i już Kurogane wracał do siebie, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy Faiowi będzie dane poznać tę ekscentryczną kobietę. Nie, chyba jednak nie. Wątpił, by miała ona dłużej zagrzać tu miejsca. Nawet, jeśli w grę wchodziło ratowanie królewiątek z łap podłych czarowników.

* * *

Już na zamku, na osobności Kurogane zrobił Wielki Przegląd przedmiotów, które miały mu pomóc odbić Faia.

Miecz wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Kurogane sprawdził jego ostrze pod światło, w półmroku, poczynił także eksperymentalne wymachy… i nic. Żadnych magicznych płomieni, ani snopów iskier. No nic, oby zadziałał, gdy będzie taka potrzeba. Miękki woreczek zawierał co następuje: lukrowane ciasteczko oraz małą, przezroczystą kulkę, prawdopodobnie zrobioną ze zwykłego szkła. Kurogane nie wiedział, czy ciasteczko stanowiło część magicznego ekwipunku czy też było li jedynie uprzejmym dodatkiem, niemniej zjadł je - ugh, zdecydowanie za słodkie – niechętnie. Wszakże zapłacił za nie ciężkie pieniądze.

Wkrótce nastał wieczór, a po nim przyjemnie chłodna noc. Miecz, oczywiście za zgodą matki, zawisł na ścianie komnaty Kurogne. Sakiewka z kulką i okruszkami trafiła do jednej z licznych szuflad sekretarzyka.

Kurogane leżał w łóżku i poniewczasie zaczynał żałować, że nie dowiedział się czegoś więcej o mieczu, kulce, ciasteczku w sumie też… ale i o samym Rotbarcie i boże, nie zapytał nawet, jak czuje się Fai… Czy zapytał? Aż, do diabła! Już nie pamiętał, czy zapytał. Za dużo magicznych wrażeń jak na dwa dni.

Z rozdrażnionym pomrukiem przewrócił się na drugi bok, przekonany, że nieprędko uśnie po tym, co dziś go spotkało. A najpewniej jeszcze ciekawsze rzeczy miały mu do zaoferowania najbliższe dni, czy tygodnie, czy… No właśnie. Ile będzie czekał… aż coś magicznego się zdarzy? I czego konkretnie powinien wyglądać?

A jednak nie minął kwadrans, a poirytowane sapnięcia i mamrotania zmieniły się w ciche chrapanie. Przeżycia przeżyciami, ale nikt za Kurogane się nie wyśpi.

W środku nocy obudziło go miarowe pukanie, z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej i bardziej natarczywe.

* * *

 **A/N.:** Nie umiem w dialogi. Niech ktoś je ode mnię zabierze.

Ja wiem, ja wiem, że znowu ona i że to banalne, łatwe do przewidzenia i w ogóle kliszowe... Ale Wiedźma po prostu jest wpisana w pakiet, no.


	6. O Zaklętym Łabędziu VI

**A/N:** Rozdział długi. Znów te dialogi, ech. Przegadany ten fik.

Ciąg dalszy odautorskiego marudzenia nastąpi.

* * *

Kurogane poderwał się do siadu. Zamrugał półprzytomnie.

Ki diabeł? Stukało, pukało i chyba nie miało zamiaru przestać.

Królewicz raczył zleźć ze swego łoża, by poszukać źródła tajemniczego stukotu.

Nie minęła chwila, a już stał naprzeciw sekretarzyka z powątpiewającym grymasem wymalowanym na zaspanej twarzy. Tak, bez wątpienia stąd dobiegało pukanie. Mało prawdopodobne, by było ono dziełem jakiegoś kornika, czy myszy. Jeśli już, to musiałaby to być wyjątkowo uzbrojona mysz.

Zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył stukającą szufladę. Z szuflady wystrzeliła połyskliwa kulistość, która prędko przemierzyła podłogę i zatrzymała się dopiero przy zamkniętych drzwiach książęcego pokoju.

…to było dość niespodziewane. Świst tuż koło ucha świecącego dziwa w pełni ocucił Kurogane. Obrócił się na pięcie, mierząc niedowierzającym spojrzeniem szklaną kulkę, która jakoś w ciągu nocy nabrała osobliwej żywotności i aktualnie usiłowała sforsować drzwi.

Kulka miała „wskazać drogę", tak? Ale że dosłownie…? I że przebudziła się akurat w środku nocy, w momencie kompletnie niesprzyjającym? Co jak co, ale królewicz nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko będzie musiał _wkroczyć do akcji_.

Ale przecież nie uchodzi _wkraczać_ w nocnym odzieniu.

\- Chwila… Zaczekaj, daj mi się chociaż przebrać! – syknął w kierunku drzwi w międzyczasie łapiąc za spodnie.

Spodnie zmienione, koszula też… Ale, ale, gdzie są buty?

Kulka ani na chwilę nie poprzestała łomotać w drzwi z godną podziwu siłą i uporem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, postawi cały zamek na nogi. Kurogane próbował złapać ją i schować do kieszeni, lecz wciąż wymykała mu się i parzyła w dłonie, jakby była uformowana z żywego ognia. Cholerne czary.

Buty odnalezione, lekki płaszcz narzucony, co jeszcze…? Kurogane rozejrzał się pospiesznie po pokoju, aż jego wzrok zatrzymał się na ścianie.

Miecz! Oczywiście, że miecz. Prędko ściągnął go z jego miejsca na ścianie i przypiął do pasa.

A skoro miecz… Czy nie powinien też założyć zbroi? Albo chociaż sam napierśnik? Czy przyłbicę? Ale czy to cokolwiek pomoże? To tylko dodatkowe obciążenie dla konia i…

\- Już! Już ci otwieram! – warknął, rozdrażniony i podenerwowany całą tą niespodziewaną sytuacją. Otworzył drzwi, a kulka natychmiast skorzystała z okazji i pognała holem.

Kurogane nie miał innego wyboru, jak szybkim krokiem (późnonocne kłusowanie po uśpionym zamku uznał za cokolwiek niestosowne) podążyć za nią.

* * *

Wreszcie udało mu się dorwać upartą kulkę, pochwycić ją w woreczek, a ten umieścić w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Pojmował, że obiekt magiczny za wszelką cenę chce wydostać się z zamku (choćby miał wybijać sobie szlak poprzesz skruszone zamkowe mury) i ruszyć w dalszą drogę, aby dotrzeć do sobie tylko znanego celu. Niemniej jednak Kurogane nie mógł pozwolić magicznie ożywionej kuli na radosne rozbijanie się w te i we wte.

Najpierw weźmie konia, następnie wydostanie się jakoś niepostrzeżenie przez zamkową bramę, a dopiero potem pozwoli czynić kulce, na co tylko ma ona ochotę. I niech się dzieje wola nieba…

Przyświecając sobie lampą, Kurogane wślizgnął się do ciemnego wnętrza królewskiej stajni. Ciemno choć oko wykol. Tyle że zapach znajomy i na swój sposób uspokajający. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, postawił ostrożnie lampę na przysypaną słomą klepisku – pożar był ostatnią rzeczą, której w tej chwili królewicz potrzebował.

Kiedy mijał kolejne pogrążone w ciemnościach boksy, gdzieś z prawej dobiegło go ciche, zaspane rżenie. Cieszył się w duchu, że zaufał przeczuciu i przez ostatnie dni w pełni dał odpocząć swojemu ulubionemu wierzchowcowi. Kurogane wreszcie dotarł do odpowiedniego boksu, a stojący w nim koń parsknął wesoło na sam widok mężczyzny. Bażant, smukły i bystry pięcioletni gniadosz, nada się na magiczną misję ratunkową doskonale. Z jego imieniem być może wiązała się jakaś historia, lecz Kurogane nie potrafił już przywołać jej z pamięci. Grunt, że Bażant był jednym z najpojętniejszych i najłagodniejszych koni z jakimi Kurogane miał styczność.

Żałował, że nie może właściwie przygotować konia do jazdy (tym bardziej, że nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak długa będzie to jazda), ale liczyła się każda minuta. Pospiesznie założył uzdę i zarzucił czaprak na koński grzbiet. Był już trakcie zakładania siodła, gdy zza pleców doszedł go zaciekawiony głos:

\- Co Wasza Wysokość robi tu o tej porze?

Kurogane niemal podskoczył w miejscu z zaskoczenia. Obrócił się i spojrzał prosto w błyszczące w półmroku oczy Syaorana.

\- To ja powinienem zadać to pytanie. – Nie dał się zbić z tropu królewicz. Co jak co, ale w tej chwili wszelkie towarzystwo bynajmniej nie było pożądane. – Czemu nie jesteś w łóżku, dzieciaku?

Dzieciak już w zasadzie dzieciakiem nie był, bo od Kurogane dzieliły go zaledwie cztery lata różnicy wieku. Ale przyzwyczajeń nie da się tak łatwo zmienić.

A jako że nie był już dzieciakiem, gładko przełknął podejrzliwość i zniecierpliwienie.

\- Jak zapewne Wasza Wysokość pamięta, dziś, czy może raczej powinienem powiedzieć wczoraj nad ranem jedna z klaczy urodziła dwojaczki – odpowiedział z pozoru spokojnie chłopak, lecz Kurogane nie umknęła pewna doza uszczypliwości w tonie jego głosu. – Przez cały dzień była osłabiona i niespokojna. Pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby, gdyby jeszcze przez dzisiejszą noc ktoś miał ją i jej źrebięta na oku. Zapytałem głównego stajennego, czy mogę przy nich zostać. Zgodził się. I tak oto jestem – dokończył bez mrugnięcia. Ale błysk w jego orzechowych oczach mówił wyraźnie „A teraz twoja kolej na wyjaśnienia, Mości Królewiczu".

Nie to, żeby Kurogane miał się zamiaru tłumaczyć. W dodatku komuś, kto wciąż miał słomę we włosach i tłumił ziewnięcia. Syaoran był wymarzonym stajennym - zwierzęta ufały mu i lgnęły do niego, jak pszczoły do miodu. Kurogane bez trudu mógł wyobrazić sobie chłopca, które przez cały wieczór i pół nocy przemawia półgłosem do zdenerwowanej klaczy i nuci kołysanki źrebiętom. Ale dość ckliwych obrazków. Dzieciak to dobry dzieciak, ale misja czeka.

\- Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia. Kładź się spać – zarządził, wskakując na swojego wierzchowca.

Syaoran zagrodził mu drogę. Był na tyle zdeterminowany, że zapomniał o wszelkich kurtuazjach, w zamian w imię wieloletniej przyjaźni waląc prosto z mostu:

\- Dokąd się wybierasz, Kurogane? I co to jest… – zawahał się – to coś błyszczące pod twoim płaszczem?

No i masz babo placek. Dzieciak i ta jego upierdliwa spostrzegawczość. Kulka rwała się do dalszej drogi i miała głęboko gdzieś nieoczekiwane utrudnienia w postaci nastoletnich chłopców. W innych okolicznościach, gdyby był tu ktoś inny, Kurogane po prostu pozwoliłby, żeby to Bażant – stanowczo, ale bynajmniej nie brutalnie – uporał się z przeszkodą stojącą mu na drodze.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć dokąd jadę, bo sam jeszcze tego nie wiem – odpowiedział sucho. – Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej, nie zawiadamiaj nikogo, że mnie widziałeś. Martwić też się nie musisz.

\- Więc jedziesz po królewicza Faia…?– Spytał niepewnie chłopiec, zadzierając głowę i rzucając Kurogane przenikliwe spojrzenie. – Słyszałem plotki, że spotkałeś się z pewną… kobietą. Czyli już wiesz, jak go uratować, mam rację?

Kurogane burknął niezrozumiale, odwracając wzrok od oczu Syaorana. Nie potrafił go okłamać, jednocześnie wiedział, jak bardzo uparty potrafi być ten chłopak, kiedy weźmie sobie coś do serca.

\- Jadę z tobą – orzekł nastolatek po chwili milczenia.

\- Wykluczone! – krzyknął cicho Kurogane, widząc, że Syaoran już bierze się za wyprowadzenie kolejnego konia.

\- Jadę z Waszą Wysokością – podkreślił raz jeszcze, niosąc uprzęż. – Jeśli sprawa rzeczywiście dotyczy królewicza Faia, to czuję się zobowiązany, by ci towarzyszyć i pomóc na tyle, na ile będę potrafił.

 _Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy…_ – myślał Kurogane czyniąc grobową minę.

Nie dość, że dzieciak został przypadkowo wplątany w uprowadzenie Faia i omal przy tym nie wyzionął ducha, to dodatkowo ubzdurał sobie, iż jest za to uprowadzenie częściowo odpowiedzialny.

Wspaniale.

Kurogane potrząsnął głową, która już zaczynała boleć od nadmiaru dodatkowych wrażeń i zmartwień.

\- Pospiesz się – powiedział wreszcie głucho. – Bo nie mam zamiaru długo na ciebie czekać.

Wyprowadził Bażanta ze stajni, ostentacyjnie ignorując przy tym wdzięczny, nieśmiały uśmiech Syaorana.

* * *

Opuszczenie uśpionego królestwa okazało się zadaniem łatwiejszym, niż Kurogane przypuszczał. Wartownikom przy bramie poradził zamknąć gęby dla ich własnego dobra i zapewnił ich, że wróci przed świtem (bo a nuż się uda). Przy odrobinie szczęścia ani pechowi strażnicy, ani królewicz nie otrzymają reprymendy za te tajemnicze nocne eskapady. Cel uświęca środki, czyż nie? Oby tylko ten cel czekał na Kurogane cały i zdrowy, ech.

Kulka, po uwolnieniu z kieszeni, popędziła szlakiem prowadzącym do królestwa Celes. Małe zaskoczenie, jeśli ktoś chce znać zdanie Kurogane.

Na otwartym terenie osiągnęła naprawdę niezłą szybkość, nie zważając ani na nierówny trakt, ani na uciekającą przed nią w popłochu drobną, nocną zwierzynę. Jak na razie całe zadanie królewicza ograniczyło się do nie spuszczania z oczu jej połyskliwej, doskonale widocznej poświaty, popędzania konia i do zdawkowych odpowiedzi na pytania zdezorientowanego Syaorana.

Po kwadransie jazdy kula zatrzymała się gwałtownie w miejscu.

Kurogane przyhamował konia i rozejrzał się po okolicy, marszcząc groźnie brwi.

 _Zepsuła się. Jak nic się magiczna cholera zepsuła_ – doszedł do mało optymistycznego wniosku.

Znał ten las. Znał go aż do bólu, bo przez większość życia przebywał tę drogą podróż do Celes i z powrotem. A przez ostatnie dwa lata poznał go jeszcze lepiej, każdą jego polanę i rozpadlinę. Zresztą, na litość boską, tę okolicę znał praktycznie każdy mieszkaniec Suwy… Gdyby _coś_ się tu zjawiło, Kurogane już dawno by o tym wiedział.

\- Kurogane, bo…

Burknął, uciszając Syaorana. Do diabła, właśnie się zastanawia intensywnie, tak? I potrzebuje chwili ciszy, tak?

Co powtarzano na zamku Celes? Co mówiła sama Wiedźma? Że Czarnoksiężnik ma tupet. Że jest osobnikiem pokręconym, zdziwaczałym, ale diabelnie pewnym siebie. Czy mógłby ukryć się tuż pod ich nosem? Na całe lata zaszyć się tuż przy królu Ashurze i starannie pielęgnować – jak to mają w zwyczaju źli, szaleni magowie – swoją nienawiść…?

\- Wasza Wysokość, ta świecąca rzecz… – odezwał się ponownie Syaoran.

\- Co z nią? – syknął Kurogane z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Skręciła i odtoczyła się w trawę. I już jej nie widać.

Królewicz zeskoczył z konia, klnąc pod nosem. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu odnalezienie nikłego światełka w wysokich trawach. Chwycił je przez połę płaszcza, bo kulka znów bardziej przypominała w dotyku rozpalony węgielek, aniżeli szkło.

Syaoran także zsunął się z konia i spoglądał na starszego mężczyznę wyczekująco. Płomień lampy, którą przezornie zabrał z sobą drżał w lekkich porywach wiatru.

Oby ten ogień nikogo nie ściągnął pod nieobecność Kurogane.

\- Zostaniesz tutaj – powiedział, wiedząc, że chłopiec nie pozwoli odesłać się na zamek. – Jeśli nie wrócę przed świtem, sprowadź pomoc.

Syaoran skinął potakująco głową, więc królewicz kontynuował:

\- Ale jeśli wcześniej usłyszysz albo zobaczysz coś niepokojącego, i nieważne, czy będzie to dzikie zwierzę, czy człowiek, natychmiast uciekniesz, zrozumiano? Jeśli nie posłuchasz i zostaniesz ranny, to wiedz, że osobiście dam ci po łbie przy wszystkich stajennych, kucharkach i innej służbie, która tylko się nawinie.

Chłopak mruknął coś pod nosem, ale nie zaprotestował przeciw tym żywo zobrazowanym groźbom.

Nim Kurogane wszedł na powrót w trawę, zbliżył się do Bażanta, szepnął mu kilka uspokajających słów i pogładził między oczami.

No dobrze, ochrzanił kogo miał ochrzanić, ułagodził kogo miał ułagodzić, więc może ruszać.

Wypuścił kulę światła, która z wprawą doświadczonego sadysty wtoczyła się prosto w najgęstszą i na pierwszy rzut oka najbardziej kłującą kępę krzaków.

Królewicz westchnął zrezygnowany i wydobył miecz.

* * *

Tymczasem Syaoran gładził w zamyśleniu aksamitne chrapy Jutrzenki i Bażanta i Obserwował. Obserwował przez duże „o", a w jego wyobraźni nieśmiało rozkwitały wspomnienia opowieści, którą niegdyś snuła jego mama. Tam też był dzielny królewicz z mieczem oraz straszliwe ciernie zagradzające drogę do uśpionego, zaczarowanego zamczyska. Tyle że tamten królewicz zapewne nie klął z takim poetyckim zacięciem, jak w tej chwili robił to Kurogane. W końcu zniknął on całkowicie z oczu nastolatka, a o tym, że wciąż prze do przodu i ma się, hm… całkiem nieźle świadczyły niegasnące, twórcze bluzgi.

Nagły nieartykułowany krzyk grozy sprawił, że konie zastrzygły niespokojnie uszami, a serce Syaorana podeszło mu do gardła.

\- Rozdarłem spodnie… – doszedł go przytłumiony, smutny stęk Kurogane. – A… Nie. Jednak nie! Fałszywy alarm!

Chłopiec uniósł brwi i pociągnął nosem. No, takich atrakcji w baśniach akurat nie było.

Spojrzał w górę na zachmurzone nocne niebo.

A teraz pozostało mu tylko czekać.

* * *

Przeklęte krzaki. Skąd w takim niedużym lesie tyle przeklętych krzaków!?

Kurogane brnął i brnął przez chaszcze i powoli tracił wyczucie czasu. Na szczęście, jak do tej pory, nie natknął się na nic, ani nikogo z kim musiałby podejmować walkę na śmierć i życie, czy coś w tym stylu. Wreszcie zatrzymał się, zbity z tropu, bo ni stąd, ni zowąd stracił błękitnawą łunę z oczu. Zaraz po tym kątem oka dostrzegł ostry błysk światła (a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało), a podmuch, który wcale nie był materialnym podmuchem przytkał mu uszy.

Ścisnął mocniej rękojeść miecza i przełknął ślinę, aby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego szumu. Cholerne czary. Wcale im nie ufał, choć jak dotąd sprawowały się całkiem nieźle.

Hm. Albo to złudne wrażenie, albo w lesie… coś się zmieniło. Królewicz nie potrafił dookreślić co. W dodatku pozbawiony nikłego źródła światła poczuł się dość niepewnie. W górze świeciło zaledwie kilka gwiazd, zresztą, gęste korony drzew i tak zasłaniały znaczną część nieba.

Co pozostaje Kurogane?

Klepnąć się w udo dla dodania sobie odwagi i dalej przeć naprzód.

Po dłuższej chwili oraz licznych jeżynowych chruśniakach zauważył, że las zaczyna się przerzedzać.

Nareszcie!

Uwolniony spod drapieżnych objęć krzaków wypadł na otwartą przestrzeń… i stanął jak wryty.

Tego jeziora nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie było. To niemożliwe, żeby przeoczyli tak duży zbiornik wody w trakcie poszukiwań Faia.

…tego posępnego zamku stojącego na samym jego środku także nie w sposób było nie zauważyć.

Kurogane mimowolnie zmrużył oczy i odsłonił zęby, porwany nagłą falą zimnej nienawiści. Dobrze wiedział na co patrzy i kto zamieszkuje podobne zamczyska. Magiczne nory w sam raz dla podstarzałych magicznych zafajdańców.

Ale spokojnie. Na wszystko przyjdzie pora. Jak na razie musi być ostrożny i zachować czujność.

Z mieczem w dłoni ruszył bez pośpiechu wzdłuż lasu, rozglądając się bacznie wokół i nasłuchując wszelkich dźwięków, które mogłyby wskazywać, że ktoś się doń zbliża.

Ujrzawszy małą drewnianą chatkę znów przełknął ciężko ślinę i prędko ruszył w jej kierunku.

* * *

Czarnoksiężnik Rotbart poderwał się gwałtownie, tym samym zrzucając na podłogę książkę, przy której przysnął.

Takie piękne, mocne zaklęcie… Wytrzymało przez całe lata! Aż do dzisiaj. Czarownik tyle się nad nim napracował, tyle się namęczył, a tu proszę, zniknęło w mgnieniu oka! Pękło jak zwykła mydlana bańka! Nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie.

Rozdrażniony, wstał prędko i sięgnął po pierwszy lepszy przedmiot, który pomógłby mu zorientować się z kim ma do czynienia. Przetarł rękawem srebrny, owalny talerz i zapatrzył się w jego powierzchnię.

Ach. Odważne królewiątko z mieczem przedziera się przez knieje. Co za banał.

\- Za stary już na to jestem… – rzekł nie po raz pierwszy, przysiadając na łóżku, trąc zaspane oczy i wzuwając buty z wysokimi cholewami.

Środek nocy, a on musi użerać się z bezczelnymi intruzami.

W gruncie rzeczy Rotbart nie był rozgniewany. Tak naprawdę wcale nie był zły, gdyż oto właśnie nadarzyła się _sposobność_.

* * *

Z chatki królewicz wyszedł cokolwiek zaniepokojony i zawiedziony. Owszem, zawierała ślady – bardzo skromne, ale jednak ślady – niedawnej bytności człowieka... ale nic poza tym. Nie zastał tam gospodarza drewnianego domku, nic też nie wskazywało wyraźnie na to, że zamieszkiwał go jakiś jasnowłosy królewicz.

Nie szkodzi. To dopiero początek poszukiwań. Co jak co, ale nie miał zamiaru wracać do domu po pomoc, póki nie zobaczy Faia na własne oczy. Jeśli będzie trzeba, wykopie go spod ziemi własnymi rękami. I kropa.

Chwilowo musiał się zająć rozważaniami spod szyldu: „Czy zamek stojący na wodzie da się wziąć szturmem, a jeśli tak, to jak to zrobić?".

W tym samym momencie coś poruszyło pobliskie szuwary. Zaalarmowany Kurogane natychmiast przyjął pozycję do obrony. Opuścił nieco miecz, widząc, że z tataraku wyłania się nic innego jak zwykły, nieco zlękniony łabędź.

No, może niezupełnie taki „zwykły". Zwykłe łabędzie nie zmieniają się w młodych mężczyzn w efektownej otoczce złożonej z magicznych iskier i kropel wody.

\- O… O, do diabła – odezwał się niewyraźnie książę, spoglądając prosto w oczy Faia. – Tego to się zupełnie nie spodziewałem.

\- Kuro… Kurogane, czy mi się zdaje, czy jeszcze bardziej urosłeś? – Nowoprzybyły zaśmiał się cicho, nieco zażenowany własnym łamiącym się głosem oraz wcześniejszą absurdalną wymianą spostrzeżeń.

Wyszedł z wody na brzeg i stanął naprzeciw wyższego mężczyzny, pocierając dłoń o dłoń w geście onieśmielenia.

A Kurogane miał niemały problem z sensownym poukładaniem myśli.

Boże, Fai tu był. Fai tu był, choć wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść - wystraszony, przeraźliwie chudy i w zniszczonym ubraniu. Kurogane nie przypuszczał, że wzruszenie i radość mogą przybrać tak fizyczną formę: zdjąć ciężar z serca oraz skutecznie rozmiękczyć kolana.

Ale nie czas na to, do diaska! Prędko przywołał się do porządku i zacisnął wolną dłoń na ramieniu blondyna.

\- Nie jesteś ranny? Nic ci nie dolega? – spytał z troską, lustrując uważnie sylwetkę przyjaciela.

\- Nie, nie… Nic mi nie jest, oprócz… Sam zresztą widziałeś – odpowiedział niewyraźnie Fai, jakby został zmuszony przyznać się do wstydliwej wysypki, a nie zadziwiającej ptasiej klątwy.

Ni stąd, ni zowąd ocknął się niespodziewanie, tak nagle, że zdumiony Kurogane nie zdążył sensownie zareagować.

\- Nie możesz tu być! O-On się zaraz zjawi i… Zabije cię! – krzyczał spanikowany Fai, pchając przed sobą zdębiałego królewicza. – Odejdź stąd! Proszę! Szybko, szybko!

\- C-Co…? Ale co ty… Przestań mnie szarpać, kretynie! – oburzył się wreszcie Kurogane. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że cię tu teraz zostawię!? Idziesz ze mną!

Blondyn pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Odsunął się od Kurogane, który usiłował pochwycić go za nadgarstek.

\- Nie! Ja nie mogę… Nic nie rozumiesz…

\- Może i nie rozumiem, ale najważniejsze żebyśmy stąd jak najszybciej odeszli – odparł siląc się na spokój, pomimo tego, że czuł się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany i zniecierpliwiony. – O resztę będziemy się martwić później. Chodźmy, bo chłopak, jak go znam, już pewnie zaczyna się martwić.

Na to stwierdzenie Fai rozejrzał się uważnie.

\- Jest tu ktoś jeszcze…? – zapytał z nagłym wahaniem.

\- Młody stajenny. Został za lasem razem z naszym końmi – odpowiedział mu prędko brunet. – Ale mniejsza o to, nie mamy teraz czasu na pogawędki. Idziemy!

\- Jeśli Rotbart zobaczy, że próbujemy uciec… – podjął desperacko królewicz Fai, a jego oczy nabiegły łzami, co spowodowało bezwiedny skurcz żołądka Kurogane. – Zabije cię z zimną krwią. Mnie też zabije.

To zbiło wszelką kontrargumentację jaką na tę chwilę dysponował brunet. Roztrzęsiony Fai wymagał sięgnięcia po drastyczne środki.

\- Szlag by to wszystko… – wyburczał, chowając miecz do pochwy.

Bez wahania objął blond księcia ramieniem i przyciągnął go blisko siebie. Wolną dłonią zaczął gładzić Faia uspokajająco po plecach, zauważając przy tym mimochodem, że wyraźnie urosły mu włosy i że nosi je teraz związane w kucyk.

\- Rozumiem, że się boisz – powiedział powoli, półgłosem. Fai trwał w jego objęciu dziwnie odrętwiały i spięty. – Ale już nie musisz liczyć tylko na siebie. Jestem tu i nie mam zamiaru odejść stąd bez ciebie, głupku.

\- Nie zniosę kolejnej śmierci zadanej z mojej winy, Kurogane. Po prostu… nie dam rady – odparł po dłuższej chwili milczenia drugi mężczyzna.

A następnie odsunął się od księcia. Przykucnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach i zaczął opowiadać o swoich ostatnich dwóch latach drżącym od emocji głosem.

* * *

Ponoć nigdy nie jest tak źle, żeby nie mogło być gorzej. Tak przynajmniej powszechnie się mówi.

Pogrążony w rezygnacji Fai zastanawiał się mimowolnie, co takiego mogłoby się stać, aby jego sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej beznadziejna niż w tej chwili.

Źle zaczęło się dziać już dobrych kilka godzin temu. Słońce zaszło, lecz Księżyc wyłaniał się zza chmur gęstych jak śmietana na zbyt krótko, by zmienić królewicza na powrót w człowieka. Podobna sytuacja miała już kilkukrotnie miejsce w przeszłości. Za każdym takim razem Faiowi zdawało się, że jedna noc trwa całe długie tygodnie, a nie godziny.

Ale nie tracił wiary. Krążył po jeziorze, cierpliwie podążał za przesuwającym się odbiciem w nadziei, że się uda, że czar jak co noc zostanie odczyniony.

Zgubiło go to, że za bardzo zbliżył się do brzegu, zbyt głęboko zamyślony, aby na czas zauważyć, czy choćby usłyszeć przyczajonego Rotbarta.

Został pochwycony w worek jak jakiś głupi kurczak.

A teraz… znajdował się tutaj. W miejscu, gdzie Księżyc na pewno nie zaświeci.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po omszałych, wysokich ścianach, ledwo widocznych w otaczających go ciemnościach. Rotbart wrzucił go do zamkowej wieży. Kiedyś być może przetrzymywano w niej więźniów innego sortu niż zaklęty łabędź, lecz teraz, wypełniona wodą głęboko na kilka metrów, pełniła swoją funkcję znakomicie. I właśnie ten jej mankament podnosił Faia nieco na duchu i sprawiał, że nurkował on niestrudzenie w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Woda z jeziora przedostaje się do wieży, więc wieża jest nieszczelna, a co za tym idzie gdzieś w jej ścianach znajdują się poluzowane kamienie. Fai musi je tylko znaleźć, usunąć i przecisnąć swoje idiotycznie obłe ptasie ciało przez powstałą wyrwę.

A wtedy na pewno odkryje powód, przez który został tutaj zamknięty.

Musiało dziać się coś ważnego. Tylko co? Starał się nie robić sobie czczych nadziei, że Rotbart zląkł się kogoś, komu jakimś cudem udało się przedostać w pobliże jeziora.

Ale jeśli… naprawdę ktoś przyszedł? To mógł być nawet sam Kurogane w otoczeniu straży…

Czcza nadzieja, czy nie, ta myśl (dosłownie) dodawała mu skrzydeł.

* * *

Fai opowiadał. Opowiadał mniej lub bardziej nieskładnie o swoim uwięzieniu, o poczuciu winy i o samotności, która z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej nie do wytrzymania.

Wyrzucenie z siebie tego wszystkiego musiało być dla niego niezmiernie ważne, więc Kurogane starał się bacznie słuchać pomimo tego, że ani czas, ani okoliczności nie były sprzyjające. Co rusz wzrok bruneta wędrował do z pozoru uśpionego zamczyska, prześlizgiwał się po szuwarach i lesie. Przeklinał to, że noc była dziś tak ciemna, w obawie przed Rotbartem, który bez trudu mógłby podkraść się do nich niezauważony.

A skoro już o nim mowa - każde wspomnienie imienia czarownika powodowało, iż Kurogane zaciskał pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbijały się boleśnie w miękkie wnętrza jego dłoni.

Jeśli tylko nadarzy się sposobność, zabije tego człowieka. O ile ten bubek rzeczywiście był człowiekiem. Zabije bez skrupułów, bo tylko w ten sposób mógł wyrównać z nim rachunki za to, co zrobił on Faiowi.

Przeniósł spojrzenie na wspomnianego, który wciąż tkwiąc w kuckach, ocierał mokrą od łez twarz. Milczał. Czyli to już koniec jego opowieści. Przynajmniej na razie.

Kurogane zaczerpnął głęboko tchu.

\- Dobrze, że mi o tym wszystkim powiedziałeś. Teraz nabrałem jeszcze większej ochoty, aby spotkać tego padalca i pozbawić go kończyny, albo dwóch – stwierdził z krzywym półuśmiechem i wyciągnął do Faia rękę. – Ale tak czy inaczej moja propozycja pozostaje bez zmian: pójdziesz ze mną po dobroci, czy mam cię zarzucić sobie na ramię jak worek kartofli i wynieść z tego przeklętego lasu?

Ulżyło mu w duchu, kiedy Fai podał mu dłoń i też spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Pójdę z tobą – powiedział, wycierając mokre oczy i racząc Kurogane nieco pewniejszym, wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

\- No, wreszcie zaczynasz mówić do rzeczy, szczurzy bobku.

Nie, odwołanie do takich czy innych bobków nie było tylko specyficznym przejawem czułości, czy próbą poprawienia Faiowi humoru. Standardową odpowiedzią na „szczurzego bobka" było nazwanie Kurogane „krowim plackiem", a wywodziło się to jeszcze z czasów, kiedy żarty wydalnicze wydawały się dwóm kilkuletnim chłopcom bardzo wyrafinowane i zabawne.

Dlatego książę zdziwił się odrobinę, gdy Fai opowiedział mu z lekkim niesmakiem:

\- Cóż to za słownictwo, Kurogane?

\- Powinieneś się już dawno do niego przyzwyczaić – odparł zdawkowo, wzruszając ramionami.

Drgnął, kiedy znienacka Fai przylgnął do niego z ufnością dziecka, tym samym przytrzymując Kurogane w miejscu.

\- Do myśli, że mógłbyś zabijać w mojej obronie też mam się przyzwyczajać? – zapytał cicho.

\- Akurat z zabiciem _tego_ magicznego wypierdka nie miałbym większych problemów – burknął niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi Kurogane.

\- Nie wątpię… – przyznał sucho blondyn, obejmując mocno drugiego królewicza.

Teraz mu się przytulać zachciało! Do diabła, naprawdę nie mają czasu na podobne bzdety… Z drugiej strony, Kurogane nie śmiał odtrącić Faia. Nie, kiedy głupol był tak mocno rozbity i w każdej chwili mógł go dopaść kolejny atak paniki.

\- Czy możemy już iść? – zasugerował ostrożnie.

\- Umarłbyś za mnie?

Odezwa Faia zaskoczyła go i wprawiła w niemałe osłupienie.

\- …co to za pytanie? – wydusił wreszcie. Spojrzał w dół, napotykając błyszczące błękitne oczy.

\- Bardzo ważne pytanie. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Bo wiesz, Kurogane, że tylko do ciebie należę? Ja bez wahania oddałbym życie, gdyby chodziło właśnie o ciebie – rzekł gładko Fai i oparł się czołem o pierś bruneta .

To nie spodobało się Kurogane wcale, a wcale. _Primo_ : Kurogane uważał, że każdy człowiek należy przede wszystkim do siebie. _Secundo_ : roztrząsanie tego, który z nich miałby umierać oraz za co tudzież za kogo wydało mu się akurat w tej sytuacji bardzo nie na miejscu.

Co więcej, Fai powinien bardziej cenić swoje życie po tym wszystkim, co przeżył przez ostatnie miesiące. Niemniej jednak Kurogane był zaintrygowany tym do czego jego towarzysz tym razem zmierza, więc odparł dyplomatycznie:

\- Ach tak…?

\- Mhm. A powiedz… – Fai zawiesił głos. – Czy kiedy się stąd wydostaniemy… Sądzisz, że uda mi się odzyskać tron? Zasiąść na miejscu mojego ojca?

\- A czemu miałbyś go nie odzyskać? Jesteś prawowitym królem – odezwał się królewicz z każdym pytaniem coraz bardziej skonfundowany i dziwnie zlękniony.

\- Nie znamy przyszłości, a w życiu bywa różnie. Dlatego chciałbym spytać o jeszcze jedno: czy będziesz mnie wspierać, Kurogane? Pomożesz mi?

\- Zawsze możesz liczyć na Królestwo Suwy. Oczywiście, że ci pomożemy – odparł bez wahania.

Fai położył dłoń na sercu mężczyzny, na co Kurogane poruszył się niespokojnie, sam mocno zaskoczony własną reakcją na ten prosty, zwyczajny gest.

\- Może… Może dzięki temu udałoby się połączyć Suwę i Celes w jedno potężne królestwo? – pytał dalej Fai.

Ciemnowłosy królewicz powoli przestawał dziwić się temu, że wciąż stoją w miejscu. Że rozmawiają, choć podobną dyskusję mogliby przeprowadzić na spokojnie i bezpiecznie w zamku. I że dłoń Faia wciąż spoczywająca na jego piersi robi się cięższa i cięższa, a jej chłód staje się coraz bardziej przenikliwy.

\- Niewykluczone… – odpowiedział z wysiłkiem, gdyż narastający szum w uszach nie pozwalał mu się skupić. – Ostatecznie do tego dążyli… nasi rodzice.

\- I obiecujesz, że zawsze będziesz przy mnie, Kurogane? Przysięgasz, że będziesz mi wierny? Lojalny wobec mnie, nawet wtedy, gdy wszyscy inni odwrócą się od ciebie?

Ach, tyle pytań. Kurogane nie zastanawiał się dłużej nad ich sensem, ponieważ bez względu na wszystko miał na nie jedną i tę samą odpowiedź.

Skinął półprzytomnie głową.

\- Powiedz to na głos – nakazał mu Fai.

\- Tak. Przysięgam.

\- Oddasz mi wszystko, co posiadasz?

Kurogane zachwiał się, pomimo tego, że drugi mężczyzna trzymał go w silnym uścisku. W wyniku tego jego prawa dłoń mimowolnie oparła się o głowicę miecza. Jej gładki dotyk znacznie otrzeźwił bruneta i rozwiał zamęt panujący w jego głowie.

\- Oddasz wszystko, czym jesteś? – padło kolejne nieustępliwe pytanie. – Będziesz gotów umrze-

\- Erm, chwila. Powoli – wychrypiał wciąż nieco zdezorientowany i bezwiednie oplótł mocno palcami twardą, chłodną rękojeść. Czuł się trochę tak, jakby właśnie wyburzono go z głębokiego snu. – Zanim zaczniemy planować małżeństwo, dzielić majątki i snuć inne dalekosiężne plany…

Napotkał zaskoczony, niedowierzający wzrok niższego mężczyzny. Siląc się na swobodny, spokojny ton głosu pozwolił sobie dokończyć pytanie:

– Zanim to nastąpi może oddasz mi to, co raczyłeś sobie przywłaszczyć przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu?

\- Przy naszym spotkaniu… – Powtórzył z namysłem Fai. – Chodzi o…

No, no, blondas nadal trzyma fason. A przynajmniej stara się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. W innej sytuacji Kurogane byłby pod wrażeniem mocy spokoju i opanowania stojącego przed nim człowieka.

\- Mówimy o mojej parze rękawiczek – podpowiedział wspaniałomyślnie i nie mogąc dłużej się powstrzymywać, uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Rękawiczki, oczywiście! – Natychmiast podłapał blondyn. Zamruczał przymilnie i powtórnie spróbował objąć królewicza. – Zupełnie wyleciały mi one z głowy. Przepraszam. Niestety już ich nie mam, ale obiecuję, że w zamian oddam ci wszystko, co tylko zechcesz…

\- Uhm. Wolałbym jednak odzyskać swoją własność – stwierdził oschle Kurogane.

Odsunął Faia na długość ramienia.

 _I co ja mam z tobą począć?_ – zastanowił się przelotnie, jeszcze raz patrząc głęboko w niebieskie ślepia, w których odmalowywały się przykre zaskoczenie i dezorientacja.

Psia mać, jeszcze chwila i zacznie mieć wyrzuty sumienia przez tego tutaj… no tego kogoś! Rozsądek Kurogane nijak nie mógł dogadać się z tym, co widziały jego oczy.

Od tych trudnych rozważań odciągnął królewicza nagły plusk wody.

Na samym środku jeziora, jak gdyby znikąd, zjawił się duży ptak. W słabym świetle gwiazd jego upierzenie było opalizująco białe. Gdy zauważył postaci stojące na brzegu bez zawahania zaczął płynąć w ich kierunku.

\- Czy to jest… Łabędź? Kolejny? – półgłosem spytał Kurogane.

Zerknął prędko na mężczyznę obok. Na widok łabędzia, przez chwilę krótką jak mignięcie oka, brwi „Faia" zmarszczyły się w gniewnym grymasie, zanim na powrót przywołał na twarz przesadne zatroskanie.

\- Ach, tak. Ten łabędź był moim jedynym towarzyszem, przyjacielem i-

Kurogane nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

\- Coś jest nie tak z jego skrzydłami – stwierdził.

Na sam dźwięk głosu królewicza łabędź wyraźnie się ożywił, przyspieszył, bijąc mocno skrzydłami. Wkrótce znalazł się blisko brzegu i zaczął przyglądać się obu mężczyznom, kręcąc przy tym łebkiem.

\- Nie może latać. Obaj byliśmy więźniami Rotbarta – odezwał się na to blondyn. Zignorował gniewny ptasi syk i dodał ze smutkiem: – A teraz zostanie zupełnie sam. Biedactwo.

\- Hm, no tak… – spuentował królewicz i pewnym ruchem ręki wyciągnął miecz. Wszedł do wody, a ptak cofnął się przed nim i przerażony zamachał skrzydłami.

\- Nie, to tylko zwykły łabędź! – krzyknął na to drugi mężczyzna. – Kurogane, nie rób mu krzywdy!

\- „Kuro-buro"… – bąknął niechętnie w odpowiedzi.

\- Słucham..?

Tym razem to jasnowłosy książę mimowolnie cofnął się o krok, kiedy Kurogane obrócił się i wyciągnął miecz w jego kierunku.

\- On rzadko kiedy używał mojego pełnego imienia, a ty… – przerwał, by westchnąć i pokręcić głową. Nadal było mu odrobinę niezręcznie grozić bronią komuś, kto wygląda identycznie jak Fai. – Robisz to bez ustanku – podjął. – Przyznaję, jesteś nieźle przygotowany. Co prawda coś tam o nas wiesz, ale to wciąż zbyt mało… Gubisz się w znaczących drobnostkach. Byle głupek w końcu połapałby się, że coś jest z tobą bardzo nie tak.

Nie-Fai wzruszył ramionami z przesadną nonszalancją i uśmiechnął się jowialnie.

\- Przykro mi, że cię zawiodłem, mały książę… – odparł niskim głosem.

Kurogane przeniósł wzrok na łabędzia, który przycupnął blisko jego nogi i drżał nieznacznie.

\- To ty, prawda? To ty, głupolu? – zwrócił się doń cicho i łagodnie, na co łabędź skubnął nogawkę jego spodni. Kątem oka pochwycił ruch na brzegu, więc odwrócił głowę i nie bawiąc się w ceregiele ryknął słusznie: – Nie ruszaj się! Nie waż nawet drgnąć, chyba że chcesz zbierać swoje flaki z ziemi!

Człowiek na brzegu nie wydawał się być szczególnie poruszony tymi wrzaskami pod jego adresem. Posłusznie opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała, lecz uniósł głowę i zauważył konwersacyjnym tonem:

\- Niebo całkowicie spowite chmurami. Jaka szkoda. Tym bardziej, że tym razem nie mam z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego. Najwyraźniej los nadal mi sprzyja…

Teraz zarówno sobowtór Faia, jak i on sam (tyle że w wersji ptasiej) zadzierali głowy i spoglądali w niebo. Sobowtór gapił się z niemałą satysfakcję, Fai spoglądał… no cóż, uparcie. Być może z nadzieją…? Kurogane nie rozumiał o co chodzi (wcześniejszy monolog naśladowcy nie zawierał szczegółów klątwy), ale pewnie miało to związek z tym, że prawdziwy Fai wciąż wygląda, jak wygląda…

 _Mamy wodnego ptaka i jezioro_ – spróbował uporządkować informacje. – _Jezioro, w którym odbija się niebo zakryte chmurami i… Gdzie jest księżyc?_ –skonstatował nagle.– _Chodzi o odbicie_ _księżyca?_

Nawet jeśli ta marna dedukcja była słuszna, to niestety nie miała ona praktycznie żadnej wartości.

Choćby bardzo chciał, chmur siłą woli nie odgoni. Pomoc tego pokroju nie leżała w gestii Kurogane.

Za to mógł powziąć inny rodzaj działań.

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś się nie ruszał – syknął gniewnie. – Ruszanie gębą też się do tego zalicza. Nie obchodzi mnie, kim jesteś - samym czarownikiem, czy jednym z jego podwładnych, ale jeśli spróbujesz czegoś głupiego…

\- Ależ po co te nerwy? – Rozmówca Kurogane zbył te groźby kolejnym wzruszeniem ramion, po czym skłonił się lekko i znów pokazał zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Pan Rotbart, do usług…

Lodowaty błysk znów przeszył serce Kurogane i odebrał mu oddech. Spodziewał się tego. Oczywiście, że Kurogane się domyślał się, że to właśnie Rotbart zorganizował całą tę okrutną szopkę. Że to czarownik śmiał zmienić się w Faia i jak gdyby nigdy nic odstawił wspaniałe przedstawienie w okrutny sposób kpiąc z uczuć prawdziwego królewicza. A teraz…

Królewicz robił co mógł, żeby zachować zimną krew, ale nie było to łatwe, zważywszy na to, że człowiek, któremu poprzysiągł śmierć stał tuż przed nim i uśmiechał się drwiąco.

* * *

Co za pechowa noc. Co za przeklęta, pechowa noc.

Dziwnie było patrzeć na samego siebie. Na nieprzyjemnie uśmiechniętą, ponurą wersję samego siebie.

Fai przeniósł spojrzenie na mężczyznę wciąż stojącego po kolana w jeziorze.

Kurogane był na skraju. Starał się tego nie okazywać, ale aż kipiał wściekłością. Niedobrze, niedobrze… Rotbart zrobi wszystko, żeby jeszcze bardziej wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Człowiek zaślepiony gniewem przestaje myśleć racjonalnie. A wtedy pokonanie… nie, _zabicie_ _go_ staje się dziecinne łatwe.

\- Fai, wyjdź z jeziora – dobiegł go głuchy głos księcia. – Bądź ostrożny i trzymaj się za moimi plecami.

Czując coraz szybsze bicie serca, posłusznie poczłapał na piaszczysty brzeg, gdzie zatrzymał się niezdecydowany. Chciał stąd uciec, chciał tego, jak niczego innego, ale… Tylko na wodzie mogło ukazać się odbicie księżyca. W ludzkiej postaci nie czułby się tak bezbronny, jak w tej chwili.

\- Planujecie ucieczkę tuż przed moimi oczami? – zdumiał się wielce Czarnoksiężnik. –Urocze. Niemal zabawne.

Kurogane zlekceważył jego słowa. Spojrzał szybko w stronę Faia.

\- Dobrze. Nie widziałeś skąd przyszedłem, ale to nic. Po prostu leź, człap, cokolwiek, przed siebie póki nie wyjdziesz z lasu.

Fai kwęknął żałośnie, nim zdołał się powstrzymać. Las nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał mu się tak ogromny, nieprzychylny i złowrogi… Miał go przejść zupełnie sam? A co z Kurogane? Zamierza tu zostać? Sam na sam z szalonym czarownikiem?

\- Doskonały pomysł, Wasza Wysokość. – Znów wtrącił się Rotbart. – Poślij samotnego, nielotnego łabędzia przez ciemny las. Niech pożre go pierwsze lepsze dzikie zwierzę, które napotka.

\- Nie słuchaj tego pomyleńca. Przejdź przez las, mój koń będzie tam na ciebie... Uh, to znaczy… Po prostu uciekaj. Droga wolna, żaden czar cię nie zatrzyma, ani nie zawróci. Nie myśl o nałożonej na ciebie klątwie – powiedział Kurogane nie spuszczając z oczu postaci na brzegu. – Zniknie, gdy zabiję tego drania.

\- Ach, skąd ta pewność, że nie nałożyłem na niego, tak dla pewności, jakiegoś dodatkowego uroku? – zapytał wesoło mag, po czym zwrócił się do ogłupiałego łabędzia. – Naprawdę masz zamiar pójść na pewną śmierć, mój drogi Faiu? Chcesz umrzeć w tak głupi sposób? Zjedzony przez przypadkowego lisa? A nawet jeśli jakimś cudem by ci się udało… Chciałbyś pokazać się ludziom w takiej postaci? Nikt już nie wierzy w to, że żyjesz – stwierdził chłodno. – Nikt nie pamięta, nikt nie dba. Pamiętają tylko śmierć Ashury, za którą odpowiadasz.

\- To nieprawda, nie słuchaj go – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Kurogane.

\- Jeśli zostaniesz, tu, na tym jeziorze, być może puszczę wolno małego księcia nie robiąc mu większej krzywdy. Zgadzasz się na ten układ? – zapytał Rotbart z uwagą przyglądając się Faiowi. Jego dłonie zapłonęły niezdrową, fioletową łuną.

Ten zawoalowany szantaż wystarczył, aby resztki samokontroli opuściły Kurogane na dobre.

\- Komu bardziej wierzysz: mnie, czy temu staremu dziadowi?! – krzyknął w stronę Faia, który mimowolnie jeszcze bardziej skulił się w sobie. – Wszyscy na ciebie czekają! Będziesz wolny, odzyskasz tron! Zaufaj mi, do diabła!

 _Wszyscy… Jacy wszyscy?_ – myślał, ogarnięty postępującą paniką, przenosząc spojrzenie z Rotbarta, to znów na księcia. – _Czy ci wszyscy są warci twojej śmierci, Kurogane? Czy odzyskanie tronu jest tego warte?_

\- Możesz zaryzykować, możesz zaufać małemu księciu i odejść – oznajmił swobodnie czarownik. Ku przerażeniu Faia zimny płomień przepełzł z jego dłoni wprost na ziemię i po powierzchni wody, otaczając szczelnym kręgiem Kurogane. – Ale wtedy gwarantuję, że nie opuści on tego miejsca żywy. Nadal uważasz, że marna próba ucieczki warta jest takiej ceny? – dodał retorycznie, lekkim ruchem dłoni podsycając płomienie, które sięgnęły płaszcza królewicza.

Przez moment Kurogane szamotał się z rozpięciem okrycia, zanim cisnął je do wody.

\- Zamilcz wreszcie, psiakrew! – krzyknął z wściekłością, biorąc szeroki zamach i tnąc powietrze mieczem.

Zimny ogień zniknął, czarownik cofnął się o kolejny krok. Mruknął niezrozumiale pod nosem, patrząc pogardliwie na lśniącą nieznacznie klingę.

Sam ten mały pokaz umiejętności wystarczył, aby serce Faia zaczęło tłuc się w jego piersi jak szalone. A to dopiero przedsmak. Wiedział doskonale co potrafi magia Rotbarta, wiedział to jak nikt inny.

Cóż z tego, że Kurogane radził sobie świetnie w szermierce? Co może zwykła broń, kiedy trzeba zmierzyć się z czarną magią?

 _Dość śmierci. Nie zniosę patrzenia na to jak umiera przeze mnie kolejna osoba, którą kocham._

Zwiesił głowę i unikając spojrzenia Kurogane na powrót wszedł do jeziora.

\- To już nie jest ten sam człowiek, którego pamiętasz, mały książę – zauważył Rotbart, wodząc spojrzeniem za łabędziem. – Beznadziejna samotność, nieustanny się lęk, upokorzenie i poczucie winy mogą złamać nawet najtwardszego ducha.

Czy było to prawdą? Nawet jeśli nie było, Fai nie miał możliwości, by się obronić, czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób zaprzeczyć słowom Rotbarta. A teraz nastąpi to, czego obawiał się niemal tak mocno jak samego Czarnoksiężnika, czyli reakcja Kurogane na jego decyzję. Reakcja równie dumnego, co niedomyślnego Kurogane, który nijak nie pojmował, że Fai robi to wszystko dla niego.

\- Kretynie, co ty wyprawiasz?! Na co czekasz?! – W głosie królewicza dało się słyszeć desperację. – Wierzysz w te wszystkie bzdury, które wygaduje ten dziad?!

\- Bzdury, nie bzdury, sam widzisz, co postanowił… – Rotbart lekceważąco zbył jego krzyki, a następnie zwrócił się do Faia: – Słuszny wybór, mój drogi książę. Wciąż ufasz staremu, dobremu Rotbartowi.

\- Wystarczy tego dobrego. Aż mi się żołądek skręca, gdy tego słucham… – Kurogane postąpił naprzód i wzmocnił uchwyt dłoni na mieczu. – Przestań plugawić wizerunek księcia, tylko ujawnij swą szpetną gębę, Czarnoksiężniku! Jakim pomylonym staruchem trzeba być, żeby zmieniać ludzi w ptaki!?

To na chwilę wyrwało Faia z wzrastającej apatii, strachu oraz rozdzierającego rozgoryczenia. Gdyby miał taką możliwość właśnie złapałby się za głowę. Kurogane nigdy nie był szczególnie gadatliwy, za to teraz przechodził sam siebie! I nie zdawał sobie sprawy do czego wściekły Rotbart jest zdolny!

\- Zważaj na słowa, gówniarzu… – odparował wrogo czarownik.

\- Wystarczy tych przebieranek i pustego gadania. Stawaj do walki, załatwmy to jak najszybciej, żebym nie musiał już dłużej na ciebie patrzeć.

Rotbart zmrużył gniewnie oczy, lecz znów zdobył się na wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Och, dziecko, nie wiesz o czym mówisz…

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że bredzę ze strachu przed podstarzałą, magiczną niedojdą? No, dziadku, pokaż na co się stać. – Skinął zachęcająco głową królewicz.

 _Kurogane, przestań!_

Teraz także i Fai był na skraju wszystkiego. Znów bezwiednie zadygotał przeklinając w myślach własną bezsilność.

\- Ughhh… Fai, musisz mi wybaczyć, ale… chyba jednak złamię dane ci słowo. – Rotbart załamał teatralnie ręce. – Mały książę aż się prosi, żebym go zabił, a ja byłbym głupcem, gdybym nie wykorzystał tak sprzyjającego scenariusza i trochę się z nim nie zabawił. Tym bardziej, że jak to mówią, historia lubi się powtarzać! Pozwól, że przy okazji przypomnę ci ostatnie chwile twojej wolności, dobrze?

Kurogane, nieszczególnie przejęty, burknął tylko pod nosem coś, co zabrzmiało jak „gadki-szmatki".

 _O czym on mówi?_ – Tymczasem rozmyślał nieprzytomnie Fai. – _Dlaczego znów musi przywołać tamto…_

Zrozumienie uderzyło w niego niczym grom.

Natychmiast potruchtał do Kurogane. Zaczął ciągnąć go za nogawki i uderzać skrzydłami na znak, żeby się pospieszył.

 _Wyjdź z wody! Będzie się zmieniał! Potrafi latać! Wyjdź z wody!_

Ku uldze Faia królewicz prędko pojął do czego sprowadzają się te marne ptasie wysiłki. Wyszli na brzeg akurat w chwili, gdy silne magiczne światło przygasło, a bestia poderwała się do lotu wzbijając przy tym tuman piachu. Niewiele myśląc, Fai usiłował zasłonić Kurogane swoim ciałem. A przynajmniej jego nogi.

Pojął, że był to wyjątkowo durny pomysł, kiedy rymnął na grzbiet zamroczony po jednym uderzeniu błoniastego skrzydła.

I znów słyszał ten przerażający łopot, który przywoływał wszystkie najgorsze wspomnienia. Kwik koni, krzyki rannych żołnierzy, wreszcie śmierć samego ojca…

Teraz prócz potężnego łopotu, sporadycznego niskiego warkotu oraz metalicznego brzęku miecza, słychać było też podejrzanie entuzjastyczny głos Kurogane.

\- Już rozumiem, czarowniku, dlaczego tak się zeźliłeś o szczurzego bobka! – mówił królewicz parując klingą atakujące go pazury. – Wyglądasz jak wyjątkowo szkaradny, przerośnięty szczur!

Faiowi udało wreszcie niemrawo podnieść się z ziemi i znów popędzić do Kurogane.

 _Nie prowokuj go! Uciekaj! Błagam, uciekaj!_ – Krzyczał bezgłośnie. Jego rozpaczliwa interwencja zakończyła się zaplątaniem w nogi królewicza i kolejną reprymendą z jego strony.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, durniu?! Mało ci jeszcze?! – grzmiał mu nad głową książę. – Mówiłem, żebyś spieprzał do lasu! Natychmiast! Nie dam rady chronić jednocześnie twój kuper i swój tyłek przed tych obrzydlistwem!

Mało subtelny kopem Fai został usunięty poza obszar walki. Po raz kolejny skierował spojrzenie na jezioro. Gdyby tylko ten przeklęty księżyc się pojawił…! Chwyciłby za pierwszą lepszą gałąź i pomógł wyłoić Rotbartowi skórę… Już nie byłby taki pewny siebie, gdyby przyszło mu równocześnie mierzyć się z dwoma oponentami!

\- Fai, idź! No idź, do diabła! – Znów krzyczał na niego Kurogane, mimowolnie cofając się przed napierającym na niego stworem. – Jeśli nie natkniesz się na chłopca, sam kieruj się na południe, w stronę naszego grodu. Na pewno pamiętasz drogę; dołączę do ciebie tak szybko, jak tylko będę mógł!

Bestia skręciła gwałtownie w powietrzu, uchyliła się przed ostrzem i uderzyła mężczyznę w plecy. Kurogane potknął się, ale zdołał zachować równowagę. Ciął mieczem do tyłu, na ślepo i tylko dzięki temu Rotbart, zmuszony do uniku, nie ponowił ataku i nie powalił królewicz na ziemię. Czarownik odsunął się poza zasięg ostrza. Z wysokości, gdzie Kurogane nie mógł go w żaden sposób dosięgnąć, czekał na odpowiedni moment, na odsłonięte miejsce, w które mógłby powtórnie uderzyć.

Nie była to sprawiedliwa, wyrównana walka. Kurogane jedynie niepotrzebnie się męczył bezskutecznie usiłując dosięgnąć przeciwnika, zranić jego szponiaste łapy, uszkodzić skrzydło.

Niespodziewanie Fai zrozumiał, że Rotbart boi się tego miecza. I że nie przepuści najbliższej okazji, by wytrącić go z ręki Kurogane.

A on… cóż, mógł się tylko przyglądać temu niesprawiedliwemu pojedynkowi na śmierć i życie. Może rzeczywiście powinien uciec do lasu. Wtedy Kurogane skupiłby się wyłącznie na walce, nie musiałby dodatkowo zwracać uwagę na to, gdzie jest Fai, czy wszystko z nim w porządku i czy znów przypadkiem nie ładuje mu się pod nogi…

W chwili, gdy podjął decyzję i ruszył w kierunku drzew, Rotbartowi udało się pozbawić Kurogane miecza. Fai widział to wyraźnie; był wstrząśnięty, ale nieszczególnie zdziwiony. Jak już zostało powiedziane: to była przeklęta, pechowa noc, z przeklętymi i nad wyraz okrutnymi zbiegami okoliczności. Nieważne, czy była to wina nieuwagi Kurogane, jego narastającego zmęczenia, czy mokrej od potu dłoni. Ważne, że bestia wybrała odpowiedni moment, aby zaatakować z prawej, wymierzyć silny cios w ramię księcia. Miecz zatoczył łagodny łuk w powietrzu i plusnął do jeziora.

Rotbart dłużej nie próżnował. Przewrócił królewicza i z zaskakującą lekkością osiadł całym ciężarem na jego piersi. Fai nie potrafił pozbyć się skojarzenia ze zmorą, która sprowadza koszmary i zabiera oddech bezradnemu śpiącemu. Niemniej Kurogane nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu się poddać. Próbował się bronić, próbował kopać i szarpał zwarte, bure futro, dopóki jedna z łap potwora nie zacisnęła się na jego gardle.

Ostry pysk zwrócił się w kierunku patrzącego na to wszystko łabędzia, w zwierzęcych ślepiach odbiło się jedno pytanie:

„I co ty na to, drogi królewiczu?".

Jeśli teraz odejdzie, Rotbart niespiesznie, bez najmniejszego wysiłku udusi Kurogane.

A kiedy już tego dokona, ruszy za uciekającym łabędziem.

Dygocąc z lęku zawrócił do jeziora. Wpłynął na wodę i skrzyżował spojrzenie ze wzrokiem potwora mając nadzieję, że czarownik zrozumie jego nieme błagania.

 _Już, już jestem na jeziorze. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Możesz uczynić ze mną, co zechcesz, Czarnoksiężniku. Nie ucieknę, tylko zostaw Kurogane w spokoju, nie rób mu krzywdy. Już wystarczająco mocno go upokorzyłeś, pokazałeś, że jesteś silniejszy._

„Już za późno na podobne prośby" – odpowiedziały Faiowi zmrużone oczy stwora.

Uniósł się on w powietrze, łapami chwycił bezwładne ciało bruneta za ramiona, przeciągnął po ziemi i z impetem wrzucił między drzewa, aż dało się słyszeć trzask gwałtownie łamanych gałązek. A następnie przysiadł na piaszczystej plaży, złożył skrzydła, objął jednym szybkim spojrzeniem Faia oraz jezioro i wreszcie zapatrzył się w niebo.

Fai czekał razem z potworem, a każda upływająca sekunda dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie. Na widok wyłaniającego się z lasu królewicza odetchnął z ulgą. Kurogane żył, wciąż żył i to było najważniejsze.

Przez moment trzymał się jeszcze absurdalnej nadziei, że Kurogane wypadnie z krzaków skrajnie rozsierdzony, że na wstępie obrzuci odpoczywającego Czarnoksiężnika wiązanką przekleństw i ponownie wyzwie go na pojedynek.

Niestety nic takiego nie miało miejsca; książę zdawał się być wciąż obolały i oszołomiony po wcześniejszym ataku. Ignorując Rotbarta ruszył biegiem w kierunku jeziora w nadziei na odzyskanie miecza.

Bestia pozwoliła sobie nie zwracać na niego uwagi niemal do ostatniej chwili.

Fai nie chciał patrzeć na to, jak wreszcie jednym ruchem skrzydeł wzbiła się w powietrze i po raz kolejny przygniotła królewicza do ziemi. Nie chciał słyszeć bolesnego okrzyku Kurogane, kiedy ostre szpony rozorały mu koszulę i skórę pleców.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie od scen rozgrywających się na brzegu, półprzytomnie popłynął wzdłuż nabrzeża jeziora. Miał wrażenie, że oszaleje, jeśli dłużej będzie się temu wszystkiemu przyglądać.

Zamknął oczy słysząc głuche łupnięcie. I kolejne. Rotbart podnosił Kurogane na znaczną wysokość, a potem puszczał, za każdym razem bacznie przyglądając się, czy książę podniesie się po upadku.

To było takie nieludzkie, niesprawiedliwe… Sprawiało, że Fai chciał krzyczeć ze złości i bezsilności. Krzyczeć na Rotbarta, przeklinać samo jego istnienie.

Raptem nikły blask widoczny w płytkiej wodzie jeziora przyciągnął uwagę łabędzia. Zbliżył się do niego ostrożnie. Przykryty częściowo mułem, miecz Kurogane czekał aż ktoś go podniesie.

Fai spojrzał na brzeg.

Królewicz leżał bez ruchu. Stwór pikował ostro w dół, to znów podrywał się gwałtownie tuż nad samym Kurogane, najwyraźniej świetnie się przy tym bawiąc. Och, w końcu to była _jego noc_ , mógł się nią napawać do woli…

Pierwsze ukłucie gniewu uderzyło w zbolałe serce księcia Faia.

Dlaczego czarownik to robił, czego jeszcze chciał? Jak bardzo okrutnym trzeba być, by czerpać radość z igrania ze swą ranną, praktycznie bezbronną ofiarą?

 _Rotbart prawdopodobnie nie lubi zabijać_ – doszedł do wniosku.

Zabijanie ukrócało bowiem całą tę satysfakcję czerpaną z rozpaczy i lęku przeciwników.

Fai chętnie pokazałby mu jak potrafi bronić się mysz przyparta do muru przez kota. Z jaką desperacją złością walczy ktoś, kto już nie ma nic do stracenia, bo zabrano mu wszystko, co było mu bliskie, najważniejsze.

Znów zerknął na połyskujące ostrze, a następnie na Kurogane, który odzyskał przytomność i niezdanie usiłował się podnieść. Widok jego poranionych pleców rozpalił kolejną iskrę wściekłości i nienawiści, która rozpaliła wnętrzności Faia.

Miecz błyszczał zachęcająco, był na wyciągnięcie ręki Faia, wystarczyło się tylko schylić i ująć go w dłonie…

Z perspektywy czasu królewicz Fai przekonywał sam siebie, że w tamtej chwili pomogły mu silna wola i odwaga. Że to bezgraniczne oddanie, miłość, współczucie i inne im podobne szlachetne uczucia przełamały klątwę. Choć kto tam zrozumie prawidła czarnej magii…

W tamtej chwili Fai odnalazł sam siebie z mieczem w zaciśniętych dłoniach. Miał parę rąk, w których dzierżył broń i parę nóg, która niosła go tak szybko, jak chyba nigdy w życiu i wreszcie usta, którymi krzyczał wściekle, aż z tego wrzasku wyłoniło się jedno, klarowne słowo:

\- W dół!

Wszystko rozgrywało się bardzo, bardzo szybko, jednakże zdołał zobaczyć zdumiony grymas Kurogane, który posłusznie, instynktownie z powrotem padał na plecy. Następnie przyszła kolej na to, by sam Fai się zdumiał, bo - rozpędzony i pchany gwałtownym emocjami, czy inną mniej lub bardziej siłą magiczną - poczynił skok nad wyraz zadziwiający. Pikujący w dół potwór zauważył go zbyt późno. Nie miał już czasu na to, aby zmienić trajektorię lotu, czy poczynić unik, próbował się więc zasłonić.

Miecz przebił się przez błonę skrzydła i zatopił w grubym futrze.

Jednak za wcześnie na to, by królewicz mógł cieszyć się wygraną, bo o ile jedna z potwornych łap ześlizgnęła się tylko po Faiowej koszuli, o tyle druga wbiła się głęboko w jego bok. Królewicz znów krzyknął, bardziej z gniewu oraz zaskoczenia niż z bólu i zaciskając zęby, pchnął mocniej. Włożył w to pchnięcie całą siłę, całą wściekłość i mściwą satysfakcję, aż wychudzone nadgarstki odpowiedziały przykrym, przenikliwym ukłuciem. Jeśli nie wytrzymają tego nadmiernego wysiłku i Fai skończy z uszkodzonymi dłońmi… to nic. Pokonanie Rotbarta było warte każdej ceny. Ten szaleniec zasługiwał na śmierć znacznie gorszą niż zwykłe cięcie mieczem.

Stwór wydał z siebie zduszony, gardłowy charkot i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął pazury. Przez jedną straszną chwilę królewicz był przekonany, że ta szponiasta łapa prędzej wyrwie mu wszystkie wnętrzności, niż go wypuści. Jakby nie było, ta noc sprzyjała ogarniętym furią szaleńcom. A jednak. Wkrótce poczuł, że łapa wiotczeje i wreszcie wysuwa się z jego ciała. Fai też pozwolił sobie wypuścić miecz z dłoni.

 _To koniec. Wygraliśmy_ – pomyślał jeszcze, nim upadł i przeturlał się po ziemi.

* * *

Kurogane leżał na wznak, wpatrywał się w granatowe, zachmurzone niebo i nie dowierzał. Wszystko trwało chwilę krótką jak okamgnienie, ale… cóż to było za wszystko! Słyszał, jak z tyłu, tuż za jego głową bestia uderzyła o ziemię, słyszał szelest błoniastych skrzydeł sunących po piasku niewielkiej plaży, łagodne chlupnięcie, gdy potworne cielsko wtoczyło się do jeziora, ostatnie boleściwe stękniecie aż wreszcie… Poczuł nagły podmuch ciepła (jak nic magicznego), zobaczył pomarańczową łunę rozświetlającą na chwilę niebo… i w sumie to tyle. Las nie wybuchł późnonocnym ptasim śpiewem, chmury nie rozstąpiły się nagle, by ukazać krągłe oblicze księżyca. Może tylko cała okolica odetchnęła z niemą ulgą, jakby zdjęto z niej niewidzialny ciężar, a Kurogane nabrał pewności, że Fai załatwił Czarnoksiężnika na dobre, nieodwracalnie.

Załatwił w zaiste pięknym stylu! Wspaniała forma, niezłe (jak na niesprzyjające warunki) pchnięcie; opłaciły się te lata naparzania się kijami!

Tyle, że… że Fai też oberwał. Świadomość tego zatrważającego faktu dotarła do księcia brutalnie i gwałtownie; zerwał się natychmiast do siadu. Zerwanie się było sporym błędem. Całe jego ciało nagle zdało mu się kłębowiskiem małych skupisk bólu. Bolały go całe plecy, ale na szczególne uwzględnienie zasługiwało to jedno miejsce w górze pleców, czy raczej w tylniej części ramienia. Kiedy uspokoił mdłości, które ten wybuch bólu zainicjował, przed oczami Kurogane stanęły dwa zestawy paskudnie zakrzywionych pazurów, krótki krzyk księcia przebrzmiał mu w uszach i już, już ignorując rwący, pulsujący ból (pleców, ramienia i całej reszty, bo nie warto dłużej wymieniać) spieszył do Faia modląc się w duchu, żeby to nie było nic naprawdę poważnego. Obejrzał się jeszcze na zakapturzoną sylwetkę mężczyzny leżącego w wodzie. Nie było czasu i sensu przypatrywać się mu bliżej, gdyż ktoś z takrozpłatanym brzuchem i sterczącym zeń mieczempo prostu nie mógł nie był martwy.

Spieszył do Faia, Faia który leżał bezładnie na ziemi, niczym porzucona szmaciana lalka.

* * *

Na widok zbliżającego się Kurogane Fai usiłował się podnieść. Bezskutecznie. W końcu dał sobie spokój z kolejnymi jałowymi próbami i pozwolił, aby to Kurogane przyklęknął przy nim i ostrożnie uniósł mu głowę.

\- Hej, Kuro-buro – zdobył się na powitanie.

\- Hej… – odpowiedział półgłosem Kurogane, a jego twarz zastygła w wyrazie współczucia i słabo skrywanego przerażenia.

 _Do diaska, aż tak ze mną źle? Moje włosy tak kiepsko wyglądają? Gdybym wiedział, że Kuroro przybędzie akurat dzisiaj, porządnie bym się uczesał. A przynajmniej spróbował się uczesać_ – rozważył Fai z wisielczym poczuciem humoru.

Kierowany gorzką wesołością postanowił zadać istotne pytanie:

\- Odrąbałem potworowi głowę?

Tutaj Kurogane obdarzył go swoją najbardziej popisową, lekceważącą miną z pocztu „O niebiosa, czemu mnie tak każecie?" łącznie z cierpiętniczym wznoszeniem wzroku do wspomnianych niebios. I ten głupi, niepoważny oraz do bólu znajomy grymas wystarczył, żeby oczy Faia, zupełnie idiotycznie i niepasująco do sytuacji, zwilgotniały z równie głupiego rozczulenia i żalu.

\- Rąbać to ty sobie możesz siekierą – odparł pytany. – Jak na moje oko, to może i nie uciąłeś mu łba, ale wybebeszyłeś.

\- Tego się spodziewałem, ale… Uch, i tak brzmi to okropnie. Prawie mi go… szkoda.

\- Nie powinno – zanegował stanowczo Kurogane.

Ostrożnie opuścił głowę Faia, a następnie szarpnął mocno za swą, i tak już podniszczoną, koszulę wyrywając z niej rękaw. Fai już wcześniej zauważył, że jedno z ramion mężczyzny nie jest w pełni sprawne, że Kurogane ma trudności, by nim poruszać. Było zbyt ciemno, by mógł przyjrzeć mu się bliżej, zresztą, prawdę powiedziawszy… Sam także nie mógł poszczycić się w tej chwili doskonałym samopoczuciem i kondycją fizyczną. Królewicz czuł jak cała lewa strona jego brzucha powoli przesiąka ciepłą, nieprzyjemnie lepką wilgocią. Przeklęte pazurzyska, musiały narobić niezłego bałaganu… Już zaczynał czuć tę specyficzną lekkość w głowie towarzyszącą nadmiernemu upływowi krwi.

Kurogane udało się pospiesznie złożyć kawał materiału i przycisnąć go do zranionego boku Faia. To wystarczyło, by pociemniało mu przed oczami. Choć bardzo starał się powstrzymywać, sapnął cicho z bólu.

– Należało mu się za wszystko, co zrobił – mówił dalej Kurogane. – Dobrze się spisałeś, bo gdyby nie ty…

Fai uśmiechnął się słabo na tę nieporadną, urwaną w połowie próbę wyrażenia wdzięczności. Podniósł rękę, żeby móc – och, pierwszy raz od wieków – dotknąć Kurogane. To znaczy, próbował ją podnieść, bo ręka była taka powolna, taka beznadziejnie słaba i dziwacznie ociężała. Głupia ręka. Minęły całe stulecia zanim udało mu się przesunąć palce po brodzie i ustach bruneta. Było mu nawet odrobinę przykro, że Kurogane nie docenił tych starań, nie uśmiechnął się do Faia w odpowiedzi, tylko przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w niego z uporczywym, smutnym napięciem odmalowanym na twarzy. W końcu uchwycił dłoń królewicza, ścisnął ją krótko, mocno i pocieszająco (co wywołało kolejną falę słodko-gorzkich wspomnień), by zaraz położyć ją na prowizorycznym opatrunku.

\- Przyciśnij tutaj. Jak najmocniej potrafisz – polecił mu Kurogane.

Wsunął rękę pod plecy Faia, drugą chwycił pod jego udami i próbował wstać.

Próbował, właśnie tak, bo gdy ledwo dźwignął się na jedno kolano, na powrót ciężko przyklęknął, a jego twarz wykrzywił bolesny grymas.

\- Zabolało, prawda? Ale musisz wytrzymać – zwrócił się do Faia Kurogane. Oddychał szybko i ciężko. – Mnie też trochę boli Chyba mi się bark przemieścił.

„Trochę".

Trochę nie wyglądałoby w ten sposób. Ech, Kuroro jak zwykle uparty i nieugięty.

\- Przepraszam… – szepnął Fai.

\- Za co? Przecież to nie twoja wina. Razem to jakoś przetrzymamy, jestem tego pewien.

A teraz jest tego pewien… To miłe. To miłe, że Kurogane wciąż wierzy, że to wszystko dobrze się skończy. Tutaj nie pomoże żadna przysięga wiecznej miłości, żaden pocałunek nie zdoła ich uratować, ani nie wyleczyć ich ran. Żaden magiczny orszak nie zjawi się znikąd i nie zabierze ich bezpiecznie do Suwy. Takie rzeczy po prostu się nie dzieją, ta historia ma swoje własne, bezwzględnie obowiązujące zasady.

Kurogane po raz kolejny spróbował go podnieść i znów mu się to nie udało. Jęknął boleśnie i rozejrzał się gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu pomocy, wyjścia z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Nawet teraz, niemal w całkowitej ciemności, jego twarz była niezdrowo blada i usiana kropelkami potu.

Fai był zły. Na siebie i na niego. Na Kurogane za to, że wciąż próbował i na własne życzenie robił sobie krzywdę. Sprawiał sobie ból zamiast dać wreszcie za wygraną.

Na siebie, że nie tylko znów (!) w żaden sposób nie potrafił wesprzeć swojego najdroższego przyjaciela, ale i że jest zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by powiedzieć mu, aby sobie poszedł. Żeby zostawił Faia, któremu i tak już nic nie pomoże.

Miał tyle do powiedzenia Kurogane… Ale od czego zacząć? Musi się streszczać, zanim wszystko rozmyje się w tym uporczywym szumie wypełniającym jego głowę i uszy. Zanim straci przytomność. Zwilżył suche wargi.

\- Kuro… Cieszę się, że mogłem cię zobaczyć. Tak bardzo się cieszę.

\- No, no, tylko bez takich! – burknął jego towarzysz, siląc się na marudny, półżartobliwy ton. Nie wypadło to zbyt przekonująco. – Przecież nie umierasz, zrozumiano?

\- Naprawdę przepraszam – powiedział półgłosem Fai patrząc głęboko w zasmucone oczy drugiego królewicza. – Przykro mi, że jesteś ranny, że twoje starania… to wszystko… na nic.

Tym razem Kurogane nie odpowiedział. Przycisnął tylko Faia do siebie, aby dodać mu otuchy.

Znów zamrugał szybko, nie pozwalając sobie na płacz. Po omacku odnalazł nadgarstek Kurogane i zacisnął na nim palce, bo czy to z powodu łez, czy… z innych przyczyn świat zaczął się rozmazywać przed oczami Faia.

\- Boję się – wyznał słabo.

\- Wiem, wiem...

Fai znów zdobył się na drżący uśmiech.

\- Ty wiesz… wszystko… Kurosiu...

\- Dobra, cicho już. Cicho. Gadanie tylko cię osłabia. Hej, hej, trzymaj się! – krzyknął nagle Kurogane, czując jak drugi królewicz wiotczeje w jego uścisku. Bezwiednie schylił się, czołem dotykając chłodnego czoła Faia. Zaczął mówić prędko, gorączkowo: – Nie zostawiaj mnie teraz. Zaraz nas stąd zabiorę, przysięgam. Coś wymyślę! Tylko znów mnie nie zostawiaj… Fai…

* * *

 **A/N:** Następny rozdział będzie rozdziałem ostatnim. Ależ się to opowiadanie rozrosło, o rany.

A, no właśnie… Spokojnie, dzieci drogie, nie jestem autorem okrutnym.

Za to powtórzę do znudzenia: wszelkie uwagi krytyczne i fanowskie spostrzeżenia mile widziane. To naprawdę pomaga i jest ważne dla piszącego.


	7. O Zaklętym Łabędziu - rozdział ostatni

To nie był najlepszy z pomysłów Syaorana. Tak po prawdzie, to nie był to nawet pomysł dobry…

Szedł przez ciemny las, w jednej drżącej nieco dłoni dzierżąc zapaloną lampę, zaś w drugiej krótki nóż, który na co dzień służył mu do celów znacznie bardziej prozaicznych niż walka z hipotetycznym napastnikiem. Martwił się o konie, które pozostawił na ubitym trakcie. Nie przywiązał ich do drzewa w obawie przed wilkami. Teraz przeklinał się za tę decyzję. Owszem, w najgorszym wypadku konie będą mogły uciec przed drapieżnikami… ale równie dobrze mogą pocwałować w popłochu przez byle trzask gałązki, czy krzyk nocnego ptaka. Królewicz Kurogane nie będzie szczęśliwy na wieść, że w tak głupi sposób stracił swojego ulubionego wierzchowca.

Ale najpierw Syaoran musi królewicza znaleźć. Jakoś.

Z natury był cierpliwy, przyzwyczajony do czekania. Tak jak mu nakazano trwał bez słówka skargi przy koniach, a gwiazdy powoli, kwadrans po kwadransie przesuwały się nad jego głową. Zrobiło się wyraźnie chłodniej, w powietrzu czuć było wilgoć. Niewątpliwy znak, że już wkrótce zacznie świtać.

A potem Syaoran zobaczył (bądź też tylko zdawało mu się, że zobaczył) dziwną łunę daleko, daleko nad koronami drzew.

Z niepokojem zastanawiał się, czy to nie pożar.

Wreszcie podjął decyzję.

Świt coraz bliżej, a Kurogane jak nie było, tak nie ma.

Postanowił poszukać go na własną rękę. Nie będzie czekał do usra… w nieskończoność, jeśli istnieje podejrzenie, że królewicz tkwi w poważnych tarapatach, z których sam nie może się wydostać.

Teraz, kiedy podążał tej pogrążonej w dziwnej ciszy knieją, Syaoran żałował swej decyzji, lecz było już za późno, by tak po prostu wrócić do koni i udać się na zamek po pomoc.

Zastygł w miejscu, wytężając słuch. Może… może tylko mu się zdawało, ale był prawie pewien, że gdzieś z prawej dobiegł go głos człowieka.

Słuchał jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim krok po kroku, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Tak, to bez wątpienia był męski, zmęczony głos, który… cóż, brzmiał trochę jak Kurogane, lecz Syaoran wolał nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, zanim nie ujrzy właściciela głosu na własne oczy. I oby nie była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką w ogóle ujrzy za życia, ugh.

Odłożył lampę na miękką, pokrytą mchem ziemię, ułożył nóż w pozycji do ataku (oby nie musiał go używać, oby nie, czy siły niebieskie słyszą?) i z zapartym tchem odchylił gęstwinę krzewów. Pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie ulgi, gdy jego oczom ukazał się nie kto inny, jak Kurogane. Królewicz klęczał, oparty ramieniem o pień pobliskiego drzewa, oddychał ciężko, a na jego podołku spoczywał… och, książę Fai. Bardzo blady i chyba nieprzytomny, ale bez wątpienia książę Fai.

\- Jesteś. Dzięki bogu – odezwał się niewyraźnie Kurogane, spoglądając w górę na chłopca. Z widocznym trudem wyciągnął w jego kierunku ręce. – Zabierz go jak najszybciej na zamek.

Syaoran prędko schował nóż i przyjął nieprzytomnego królewicza. Z zatroskaniem zauważył, że Fai jest niepokojąco lekki. Niepokojąco lekki i kompletnie bez czucia.

 _Czy on… Czy on w ogóle żyje?_ – przebiegło mu przez głowę prędkie, zatrważające przypuszczenie.

Starał się nie myśleć o sztywnym i lepkim od krwi boku mężczyzny, ani też nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jaka paskudna przygoda przytrafiła się jemu i Kurogane. Nie to było teraz najważniejsze.

\- Zabierz go na zamek. – Powtórzył cierpliwie Kurogane, widząc, że Syaoran nadal stoi w bezruchu i wpatruje się w niego uporczywie. – Mnie nic nie będzie.

\- Jesteś ranny, nie mogę cię tu zostawić – odparł stanowczo.

Kurogane westchnął z rezygnacją. Wciąż opierając się drzewo, podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi. Wystarczył rzut oka, by stwierdzić, że kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, zdaniem Syaorana.

\- Idź. I przyślij pomoc, bo jak widzisz… dość słabo się czuję – odezwał się znów królewicz, na głos wyrażając obawy chłopca.

\- Chodź ze mną. – Półgłosem poprosił Syaoran. Zwilżył wargi i poprawił się, mówiąc prędko: – Chodź z _nami_.

Zadziałało. Królewicz zmierzył długim spojrzeniem najpierw Syaorana, na krótko zawiesił wzrok na nieprzytomnej twarzy blondyna i wreszcie, powoli i niepewnie oderwał się od drzewa, które służyło mu za oparcie.

Syaoran natychmiast znalazł się przy przyjacielu. Ciężka dłoń uchwyciła się mocno jego ramienia – chłopiec żałował, że to jedyna pomoc, jaką może zaoferować królewiczowi.

\- Prowadź – polecił mu półgłosem Kurogane.

\- Wytrzymasz, Wasza Wysokość? – zapytał po chwili mozolnego przedzierania się nieprzenikniony gąszcz.

\- A mam inny wybór? – odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając się z przekąsem.

Nie miał. Wrócą na zamek wspólnie, wszyscy trzej. Wszyscy trzej żywi i w jednym kawałku. Innej opcji Syaoran zwyczajnie nie brał pod uwagę.

Przez resztę niemiłosiernie dłużącej się drogi powrotnej Syaoran mówił i mówił, od czasu do czasu tracąc z nadmiernego wysiłku wątek i oddech. Mówił do Kurogane, zapewniał, że to już ostatnie kilka metrów, powtarzał, jak bardzo cieszy go widok królewicza Faia, opowiadał o tym jaką wspaniałą ucztę urządzi królowa Suwy na cześć obu książąt.

Gdy wreszcie las się przerzedził, a oczom Syaorana ukazała się znajoma droga, pozwolił on sobie na cichy okrzyk ulgi i radości.

Potruchtał prędko do stojących nieopodal koni (zaczekały! nigdzie nie uciekły! mądre koniki!). Strzygąc uszami, Bażant minął chłopaka, zbliżył się do powłóczącego nogami Kurogane i pochylił nad nim głowę.

Tymczasem Syaoran stanął przed z nagła wykwitłym, absolutnie nieprzewidzianym problemem. Wszelkie znane mu baśniowe powieści nie mówiły nic na temat tego w jaki sposób należy dosiąść konia, gdy w zmęczonych dłoniach spoczywa równie zmęczona, lub omdlewająca oblubienica, czy też inna osoba podobnego sortu. Przez całą drogę książę Fai nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, nie poruszył się ani odrobinę, dlatego też i teraz Syaoran nie łudził się, że ocknie się niespodziewanie i żwawo wskoczy na koński grzbiet. Toć nie wypada rzucać poważnie rannymi, nieprzytomnymi królewiczami jak – nie przymierzając – jakimś pakunkiem.

Z rozterek wybawił go Kurogane, który – gdy Syaoran głowił się nad tym niespodziewanym, królewskim dylematem – z bolesnym trudem wgramolił się na swojego konia, skierował go w stronę chłopca i wyciągając rękę rzekł:

\- Oddaj mi go.

W pierwszej chwili Syaoran nie zrozumiał o co prosi (czy raczej _żąda_ ) Kurogane.

Chwilkę zajęło mu, aby skonstatować, że nie może chodzić o nic innego jak o nieprzytomnego księcia.

\- Ale… – zawahał się.

\- Oddaj mi go. Proszę.

Trudno sprzeciwiać się prośbom wypowiedzianym przez przyszłego króla. Tym bardziej, jeśli prośby formułowane są _takim_ tonem. Oczywiście, że Syaoran wciąż był pełen wątpliwości; nic dobrego nie może wyniknąć z sytuacji, kiedy jedna poważnie ranna osoba próbuje zaopiekować się inną równie poważnie (jeśli nie _poważniej_ ) poranioną personą. Ale, na litość boską, co innego miał robić, jak nie zawierzyć Kurogane?

I dlatego stanął teraz na palcach tuż przy koniu i zaciskając zęby z wysiłku uniósł Faia tak wysoko, jak tylko mógł. Upewnił się jeszcze, że Kurogane jako tako wygodnie i bezpiecznie ułożył królewicza przed sobą, i nie czekając na dalsze polecenia, wskoczył na własnego konia.

Tym razem dobrze wiedział na czym ma polegać jego zadanie.

Poklepał jeszcze – na poły przepraszająco, na poły mobilizująco – Jutrzenkę po szyi, zanim złapał za lejce i ponaglił ją do cwału.

Wkrótce pędząc ku bramom budzącego się królestwa, krzyczał, ile sił w płucach.

* * *

Lecz zanim jeszcze Syaoran i jego dramatyczne wieści dotarli na zamek, królewski medyk usiadł na swym łożu całkiem rozbudzony i gotowy do działania. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie potrafiłby powiedzieć o jaki _dokładnie_ rodzaj działań może chodzić, lecz faktem było, iż wstał jeszcze przed wschodem słońca (niebywałe!), czuł się rześko (niebywałe raz jeszcze!) oraz był skory do podjęcia wszelkich wyzwań. Kolejna nieokreślona _potrzeba_ nakazała mu przejrzeć stan całego medycznego dobytku. Skrupulatnie przejrzał wszystkie fiolki, słoiczki i narzędzia, które miał w posiadaniu. Z poczuciem dobrze wykonanej roboty dokonał porannych ablucji, przebrał się i wyszedł z pokoju. Idąc obszernym korytarzem napotkał i pozdrowił kilku strażników krzątających się w znajomym już nieuchwytnym, nerwowym oczekiwaniu. W zadymionej kuchni, już bez większego zaskoczenia, zastał swoich dwóch w pełni rozbudzonych pomocników w asyście czterech kucharek, sześciu służebnych i trzech parobków. Wszyscy jednakowo ożywieni i niespotykanie czujni czekali aż _coś_ się wydarzy.

Nim świeże, zaróżowione oblicze słońca wychynęło ponad horyzont, cały zamek Suwy był już na nogach.

No, prawie cały.

Jako ostatnia obudziła się królowa. Zamrugała półprzytomnie powiekami i nie wiedząc czemu pierwszą rzeczą – czy raczej osobą – o jakiej pomyślała była domniemana czarownica, o której niedawno (kiedy to było? przedwczoraj, czy…?) opowiadał jej Kurogane. Samo wspomnienie syna spowodowało, że nagły impuls nakazał jej wstać i natychmiast udać się do jego komnaty. Kurogane zapewne nadal śpi spokojnie i nic mu dolega. To tylko głupie przeczucie, ale… lepiej go posłuchać. Nie zdążyła niczego zarzucić niczego na nocną koszulę, nim zapukano w drzwi sypialni, a zdenerwowany głos powiadomił ją o przybyciu chłopca stajennego.

* * *

Później, jeszcze tego samego dnia narodziło się całe mnóstwo przeróżnych wariacji przekazywanych z ust do ust na temat tego, co konkretnie poczyniono po przybyciu Syaorana. Pogłoski i plotki wyrastały jak grzyby po deszczu. Co do jednego wszyscy byli zgodni, a mianowicie: trochę czasu minęło, zanim wysłuchano co ma do powiedzenia spanikowany, zniecierpliwiony i rozczochrany po szaleńczej jeździe chłopak. Jeszcze trochę czasu upłynęło, zanim wersja zdarzeń Syaorana wpłynęła do osób decyzyjnych, w tym i do samej królowej. I kolejne jeszcze trochę, nim upewniono się, że nigdzie na zamku nie uświadczy się królewicza Kurogane, a w stajni brakuje konia. Wreszcie wysłano kilku strażników w kierunku wskazanym przez Syaorana. I rzeczywiście, żołnierze wkrótce napotkali wyczerpanego jeźdźca na łagodnie galopującym gniadoszu.

Opowiadano, że książę Kurogane, mimo że półprzytomny z bólu i wyczerpania, stawiał opór (żadna niespodzianka) i nijak nie chciał współpracować. Opowiadano, że dopiero siłą wydarto bezwładne, chude ciało z jego uścisku. I że strażnicy przeżyli niemałe zdziwienie, kiedy jasnowłosy książę, którego zdążono uznać za martwego otworzył oczy, rozejrzał się wystraszony i zdezorientowany, a następnie zaczął wołać po imieniu tego drugiego królewicza. I że zaraz potem nieszczęśni konwojenci byli świadkami kolejnego niespotykanego zdarzenia, bo słysząc to zdławione, niewyraźnie nawoływanie książę Kurogane zaszlochał cicho najprawdziwszymi łzami.

Tak przynajmniej mówiono.

* * *

Dla królowej to, co nastąpiło po przybyciu obu królewiczów było godziną wypełnioną chaosem absolutnym. Starała się nie ulegać emocjom, rzeczowym tonem wydawać polecenia, zalecenia i rozkazy. Wreszcie rozczochrana, wciąż w nocnym odzieniu (i głucha na błagania garderobian, bo na litość boską, nawet w koszuli do snu i pantoflach wciąż była królową!), emocjonalnie rozdarta, lecz bez wątpienia wzruszona zamknęła za sobą drzwi komnaty Kurogane.

W końcu mogła porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy. Cały medyczny rozgardiasz skupiał się obecnie wyłącznie na Faiu. I z tego powodu królowa nie potrafiła w pełni cieszyć się tym, że życiu Kurogane nic nie zagraża. Przyszłość blond księcia nie prezentowała się wyjątkowo różowo…

Ostrożnie zbliżyła się do łóżka i spoczywającego na nim młodego mężczyzny. Kurogane ułożył się na plecach, wszystko wskazywało na to, że zapadł w drzemkę.

Królowej przedstawiono krótkie sprawozdanie tyczące się nieciekawego stanu jej syna: całe mnóstwo sińców i stłuczeń, głęboko poranione plecy, kilka zwichniętych palców, paskudnie wybity bark. Medyk zaryzykował ostrożne przypuszczenie, iż królewicz starł się z jakimś dużym zwierzęciem. Żeby to rzeczywiście było tylko zwierzę…

Kobieta wzdrygnęła się zaskoczona, gdy Kurogane nieoczekiwanie rozchylił powieki i uniósł głowę.

\- Czy z nim wszystko… Czy on…? – zapytał nieskładnie, nim królowa uspokajająco dotknęła dłonią jego ramienia, zmuszając go, by się położył.

\- Rozmawiałam z królewiczem Faiem chwilę temu – odpowiedziała łagodnie. Wizyta królowej u księcia Celes była krótka, jednocześnie radosna oraz rozdzierająca serce. – Jest przytomny i zupełnie spokojny. Powiedział, że tęsknił za Suwą i że cieszy się, że mnie widzi.

Kurogane uśmiechnął się z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Rotbart nie żyje – odezwał się z pozoru bez związku. – Wiesz, to _on_ go zabił. Ciążyło na nim zaklęcie, ale… Po prostu chwycił za miecz i rozpłatał temu przeklętemu czarownikowi brzuch. To było niesamowite.

Nie była pewna w jaki sposób powinna skomentować to chaotyczne wyznanie. Tym bardziej, że w rzeczonym wyznaniu przebrzmiewała nie tylko zgroza, ale i nieskrywany podziw oraz absolutne oczarowanie.

\- Jestem pewna, że Faiowi nie było łatwo przez ten… przez ostatnie lata – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Przeraża mnie sama próba wyobrażenia sobie potwora, który tak okropnie was poranił – ciągnęła ze smutkiem. Widząc, że Kurogane już otwiera ust, by zapewne zapoznać ją ze wszystkim okropnymi szczegółami, natychmiast zareagowała: – Ćśśś… O wszystkim opowiesz mi później, teraz potrzebujesz przede wszystkim snu i odpoczynku.

No, choć raz Kurogane posłuchał bez ani jednego słówka sprzeciwu. Skinął tylko głową, a następnie powiercił nieco, by nadać swej mało komfortowej pozycji nieco więcej wygody. Królowa natomiast okryła go ostrożnie narzutą. Lecz nie znaczyło to, że rozmowę uważa chwilowo za zakończoną, oj nie. Bo jako matka była mu winna jeszcze jedno zapewnienie.

\- Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna, Kurogane – rzekła z czułością, przeczesując dłonią zwichrzoną czuprynę syna. – Król też byłby dumny.

W odpowiedzi królewicz mruknął tylko coś niewyraźnie i skulił się nieco w sobie.

Jeszcze przez minutę, czy dwie siedziała na brzegu łóżka i głaskała Kurogane po głowie czekając aż zaśnie. Kiedy już nabrała pewności, że może zostawić go samego, wstała i po cichu skierowała się w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Zanim wyjdziesz, chciałbym jeszcze o coś zapytać: co mówił medyk? – Dobiegł zza pleców kobiety zupełnie przytomny i napięty głos. – Mam na myśli… Co konkretnie mówił o Faiu?

\- Bądźmy dobrej myśli – odpowiedziała już w progu. – Wszystko rozstrzygnie się w ciągu najbliższych dni.

Lub tygodni. Bo – jeśli wierzyć temu, co powiedział lekarz – królewicz Fai może pomału, stopniowo i w wielkim bólu umierać nawet i przez miesiąc.

 _Ale o tym Kurogane nie musi wiedzieć_ – pomyślała, zamykając za sobą drzwi. _Przynajmniej na razie._

Było jeszcze jedno „ale", którym (jeśli wszystko skończy się zdrowo i szczęśliwie) będzie musiała się prędzej, czy później zająć. Jeśli wszystko skończy się pomyślnie, zarówno Suwa, jak i Celes jeszcze raz będą zmuszone zmierzyć się z problemem królewskiego ożenku.

A właściwie… raz na zawsze pogodzić się z jego brakiem.

* * *

Jeszcze tego samego dnia królewicz Fai dostał wysokiej gorączki. Gorączka utrzymywała się nieustannie przez następne dni, opadała tylko po to, by wieczorem i nocą powrócić z niepokojącą mocą. Kiedy wzrastała i zjawiały się zimne poty, kontakt z Faiem był praktycznie niemożliwy.

W majakach wołał swych rodziców, krzyczał niezrozumiale przez łzy i bezustannie prosił, by zostawiono go w spokoju i pozwolono mu odejść. Sytuacja prezentowała się na tyle nieciekawie, że królewski medyk po raz pierwszy w swej karierze zgodził się zaprząc do tymczasowej pomocy zielarkę o lokalnej renomie. A jednak wytężona współpraca niewiele mogła zdziałać wobec pogarszającego się stanu zdrowia księcia. Mogli tylko zmieniać chłodne okłady na jego czoło, z lękiem obserwować zaognioną ranę na książęcym boku i smutno kiwać głowami. Zarówno zielarka, jak i uczony jednogłośnie orzekli, że teraz wszystko zależy od sił i chęci do życia samego księcia, no i rzecz jasna, od woli niebios. W chwilach przytomności Fai zapewniał zatroskaną królową, jak i wszystkich, którzy chcieli go słuchać, że się nie podda i na pewno wkrótce wyzdrowieje.

Niestety chwile dobrego samopoczucia były tylko przerwami w długich, koszmarnych dniach maligny wypełnionej krzykami. I to nie tylko w wykonaniu Faia.

Kiedy blond królewicz walczył z gorączkę i demonami koszmarnych wspomnień, w Kurogane wstępował demon zgoła innego rodzaju. Tymczasowy pokój królewicza Celes znajdował się w tym samym korytarzu, co komnata Kurogane, innymi słowy: każdy pełen żałości okrzyk, każdy głośniejszy szloch Faia był doskonale słyszalny przez przyszłego władcę Suwy. Który to władca – gdy tylko poczuł się na tyle dobrze, aby samodzielnie móc stanąć na nogi – awanturował się o każdy przejaw przedłużającej się udręki księcia Faia. Każdej awanturze towarzyszył stały zestaw składający się na: pytania bez odpowiedzi („Dlaczego, do diabła, on tak krzyczy?! Czemu nikt mu nie umie pomóc?!"), walenie i kopanie w zamknięte drzwi (wszyscy zgodnie orzekli, że na czas choroby królewicze widywać się nie powinni) oraz Rozkazy Wydawane Tonem Równie Wściekłym, co Kategorycznym („Natychmiast mnie stąd wypuśćcie!"). Na to wszystko zazwyczaj wkraczała królowa, która otworzywszy drzwi, biorąc szturmem pokój oraz samego księcia, słusznie głośnym tonem odparowywała, że krzyki Kurogane na pewno Faiowi nie pomogą i sugerowała, żeby zamknął swe zacne królewskie usta, jeśli w ogóle chce wyjść ze swojej komnaty jeszcze w tym roku.

Cały precedens powtarzał się cyklicznie.

Aż pewnego dnia pod Faiowym pokojem zjawił się Syaoran dzierżący w ramionach – jak wyjaśnił nieco nieśmiało – najstarszego, najbardziej leniwego i najgrubszego kocura, jakiego udało mu się znaleźć wśród stajennej kociej braci. Pomysł z nowym, futrzastym przyjacielem królowa, podobnie jak pan medyk, przyjęła raczej z pobłażaniem. Dwie osoby mające najwięcej do powiedzenia w sprawie zdrowia Faia uznały, że kot nijak zaszkodzić królewiczowi nie może, toteż kocur stał się nowym lokatorem w książęcej komnacie. Rozpieszczany słodką śmietanką i innymi przysmakami spędzał znaczną część dnia w łóżku blondyna, mruczał uspokajająco, to znów spoglądał z powagą i dostojeństwem w błękitne oczy mężczyzny.

Koci cud, czy nie, Fai zaczął pomału dochodzić do siebie. Coraz częściej bywał przytomny, rzadziej nawiedzały go koszmary, miał więcej sił do rozmowy, dzięki czemu łatwiej było mu się uśmiechać i szybciej odzyskiwał zdrowie.

Fai powoli zdrowiał, zaś Kurogane – już jako tako zdrowy, choć jedno z ramion wciąż miał niezupełnie sprawne i takie też miało pozostać do końca jego życia – miał pełne ręce roboty. Wraz ze świtą udał się znajomą drogą do lasu, aby powtórnie odwiedzić _to_ miejsce. Bez większych emocji obserwował, jak żołnierze wtaczają do uprzednio wykopanego dołu ciało czarownika. Należało też zastanowić się nad tym, co poczynić ze sporym, opuszczonym (i przejrzanym dogłębnie od parteru po szczyt wieżyczki) zamczyskiem. Postanowił, że zajmie się tym później, nie będzie przecież podejmował tak ważnej decyzji bez królowej, no i przede wszystkim, bez osądu Faia.

Kolejna istotna formalność dotyczyła osoby Syaorana. Kurogane nie przepadał za _uroczystościami_ z udziałem całego dworu, ale tradycja, niepisane zasady i inne tego typu irytujące bzdety tyczące się _królewskiego obycia_ nakazywały, by załatwić tę sprawę tak, a nie inaczej. Toteż pewnego dnia Kurogane wraz z matką zwołali _cały dwór_ na _ceremonię_ i na tejże ceremonii z wielką pompą i wszelkimi nudnymi honorami zapewnili stremowanego Syaorana, że jeśli tylko takie będzie jego życzenie, ma zapewnioną pracę w królewskiej stajni do końca swych dni. W przyszłości, kiedy chłopakowi przybędzie lat i kiedy nabierze doświadczenia, obiecano mu stanowisko zarządcy, zobowiązano się do hojnej nagrody (materialnej), Kurogane jeszcze raz _uroczyście_ podziękował na oczach _wszystkich_ za uratowane życie, Syaoran zapłonął skrępowaniem i wreszcie wszyscy spokojnie, z czystym sumieniem mogli wrócić do swoich zwyczajnych zajęć.

Rotbarta pochowano, Syaorana nagrodzono, wszystko zdawało się zmierzać w dobrym kierunku, lecz musiał minąć jeszcze ponad miesiąc, nim książę Fai mógł zacząć przyjmować gości.

Pierwszym ważniejszym gościem po raz kolejny miał „szczęście" być Syaoran. I znów wiercił się spłoniony na krześle, kiedy Fai ze łzami w oczach po wielokroć go przepraszał, dziękował mu, pytał o zdrowie i o plany na przyszłość. Wyjaśnili sobie w jakich okolicznościach Syaoran przeżył ten pierwszy atak potwora, dalszy udział nastolatka w całej tej historii, znów polały się książęce łzy, znów stajenny czuł się zaambarasowany do granic wytrzymałości psychicznej. Ostatnimi czasy zbyt dużo książąt – jak na syaorańskie gusta – dziękowało mu... za wszystko i w ogóle.

Kolejne podobne spotkanie odbyło się już w znacznie bardziej oficjalnych okolicznościach, progi Suwy bowiem przekroczyła delegacja z Celes prezentowana przez tymczasowego władcę oraz inne najznamienitsze osobowości (i Soratę, który załapał się do tej uroczystej wizytacji sobie tylko znanym sposobem).

Kurogane nieszczególnie cieszył się z tych – w gruncie rzeczy od dawna spodziewanych – oficjalnych odwiedzin. Martwiło go, czy Fai jest już gotów na taką konfrontację. Czy rozmowa o zamordowanym Jego Wysokości, o wszystkich tych trudnych obowiązkach, których będzie musiał stawić czoło w bliskiej przyszłości nie pogorszą jego i tak wciąż wątłego zdrowia.

A jednak przebieg tej wizyty był zaskakująco przyjemny i udany. Królewicz Fai był wyraźnie uradowany widokiem znajomych, rodzimych twarzy, delegaci przejęci oraz usatysfakcjonowani tym, że prawowity następca tronu żyje i że pozwolono im przekonać się o tym na własne oczy. Lecz bez wątpienia najszczęśliwszy ze wszystkich był właśnie Sorata. Kiedy reszta gości kładła się do łóżek w przydzielonych im komnatach, aby móc z samego rana wyruszyć w drogę powrotną do Celes, Sorata wciąż siedział przy Faiu. Siedział przy łóżku, trzymał go za rękę, jakby w obawie, że jego przyjaciel królewicz w każdej chwili znów może zniknąć i opowiadał o wszystkich ważnych i mniej ważnych zdarzeniach, które miały miejsce w Celes podczas tej długiej, smutnej nieobecności Faia. Rzeczony królewicz słuchał uważnie zachwycony tym z jaką łatwością, humorem oraz fantazją Sorata potrafi przedstawić nawet najzwyklejszą, najbardziej banalną historię. Kurogane, świadom jak ważna jest, zarówno dla Faia, jak i Soraty, właśnie ta część spotkania postanowił nie ingerować w nią w żaden sposób. Sprawy królestwa Celes trzeba pozostawić mieszkańcom Celes i tyle.

No, nie ingerował przynajmniej do czasu. Bo kiedy dochodziła północ, a z pokoju Faia dobiegł kolejny wybuch śmiechu, który szybko przerodził się w nadal rozbawione, a zarazem cierpiętnicze „au, auuua", Kurogane _wkroczył_. Sorata z nosem spuszczonym na kwintę został oddelegowany do swojego pokoju, Fai otrzymał surową reprymendę traktującą o tym, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, swoim durnym rechotem sam sobie zaszkodzi. Pewnie, Kurogane pomoże zmienić mu opatrunki, czemu nie, ale na pewno nie będzie przy tym _delikatny_. W odpowiedzi Fai zdobył się na ripostę równie ciętą, co trafną.

Wychodząc z pokoju Kurogane nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Już od dawna począł zauważać wyraźne fizyczne zmiany w Faiu – jego zdrowsze włosy, bystre spojrzenie, to, że przybrał na wadze. Ale, rzecz jasna, fizyczne zmiany to nie wszystko. Dobrze było widzieć, że głupol odzyskuje swój dawny wigor, że stopniowo wraca do siebie, nie tylko ciałem, ale i duchem.

* * *

Mijał już piąty miesiąc rekonwalescencji Faia. Prawie pół roku, odkąd cudem wrócili żywi na zamek Suwy. Zima trwała w najlepsze.

Kurogane przyłapywał się na tym, że jest nie tylko zaskoczony, ale i przerażony tym, jak prędko i niedostrzegalnie upłynęły mu te ostatnie miesiące. Oswajał się z myślą, że za kilka tygodni, przy najbliższej, dłuższej odwilży Fai opuści Suwę i wróci tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Najwyższa pora, by Celes już zupełnie na stałe odzyskało swojego króla.

Będzie musiał od nowa przyzwyczajać się do absencji Faia, znów przypomnieć sobie niełatwą sztukę pisania listów…

Ale jak na razie powinien cieszyć się tym, co miał. A miał Faia w zasięgu ręki. Dosłownie.

Zapukał do drzwi jego komnaty i nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi nacisnął klamkę. Oby tylko nie obudził głupola z jego poobiedniej drzemki, czy coś.

Kocur smyrgnął mu między nogami (zimą nie decydował się na wyjście oknem i ryzykowną wędrówkę po śliskich, paskudnie ośnieżonych zamkowych dachach) i pognał dalej korytarzem, Kurogane wsunął się do pokoju na wszelki wypadek mamrocząc pod nosem burkliwe przeprosiny.

I wówczas książęcym oczom ukazał się widok niespodziewany i nader szokujący.

Fai, wsparty o bardzo elegancką, kunsztowną i wyprofilowaną specjalnie dla niego laskę krok po kroczku sunął w stronę najbliższego krzesła.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz!? – ryknął na to wstrząśnięty Kurogane. – Nie wstawaj bez niczyjej pomocy!

\- Dzień dobry, Kuroro! – odparł z uśmiechem Fai. – Muszę wstawać i _chodzić_ , muszę chociaż próbować, bo u siebie nie będę mógł ot tak, beztrosko leżeć plackiem całymi dniami.

Zaraz po tym, bądź co bądź trafnym spostrzeżeniu, został na powrót zapakowany do łóżka i troskliwie opatulony. Kurogane zaś, marszcząc z naganą brwi, opadł na krzesło tuż przy książęcym legowisku.

Fai zezwolił sobie na głębokie westchnięcie. Nie będzie się sprzeczać, tym bardziej, że z przyczyn oczywistych był na straconej pozycji…

Uniósł się tylko nieco na poduszkach i zagadnął z kolejnym szerokim uśmiechem:

\- O, widzę, że masz coś dla mnie!

To spostrzeżenie kompletnie zbiło Kurogane z pantałyku.

\- Co? Bzdury. Nic dla ciebie… nie mam… – mruknął pod nosem odwracając głowę. Jakaś tajemnicza siła sprawiła, że poczerwieniały mu końcówki uszu.

Owszem, w przeszłości Kurogane nie raz i nie dwa przychodził do Faia z drobnym upominkiem: słodką, jeszcze ciepłą bułką podkradzioną z kuchni albo z nie do końca rozwiniętym pąkiem skubniętym z rosarium królowej.

\- Ależ masz! Nie zwlekaj, wiesz, że przyjmę to z wdzięcznością! – brnął uparcie Fai, niezrażony tym nikłym odzewem ze strony bruneta.

Wreszcie z teatralnym ociąganiem Kurogane raczył wstać i pochylić się nad rozpostartymi w oczekiwaniu na uścisk ramionami Faia.

\- Ostrożnie – burknął półgłosem zezwalając na to, by jedno chude ramię owinęło mu się wokół szyi, a drugie wczepiło się desperacko w koszulę na plecach.

Pomimo upływu czasu, Fai wciąż nie całkiem wyleczył się z lęku przed samotnością. Wciąż bywał spragniony, wręcz wygłodniały zwyczajnych międzyludzkich kontaktów. Królowa nadal wspominała, że Fai lubi trzymać ją za rękę w trakcie rozmowy. Pokojówki wciąż z zawstydzeniem przebąkiwały o tym, że królewicz niekiedy prosi je, by zrobiły sobie małą przerwę w pracy, usiadły obok na krześle i poopowiadały mu o swojej rodzinie, swoich małych troskach, czy o tym, jak spędziły ostatni tydzień.

Innymi słowy, królewicz Celes lepił się do mieszkańców zamka w każdy możliwy sposób. A już szczególnie upodobał sobie lepienie się do Kurogane.

\- No… To kiedy koronacja? – wymamrotał mu teraz do ucha.

\- Pytasz o to codziennie – odparł krótko Kurogane, głaszcząc powoli szczupłe plecy.

\- Bo mam powód! – obruszył się Fai. – To by była znakomita wymó- ehm, ceremonia koronacyjna byłaby znakomitą sposobnością, abym został u was dłużej…

Kurogane przymknął powieki. Głupol dobrze wiedział, że koronacja odbędzie się prawdopodobnie na wiosnę, najpóźniej latem. Nie było więc sensu wdawać się w dalszą jałową dyskusję, która i tak niczego nie zmieni, ani nie odwlecze. Choć znając Faia tak łatwo nie ustąpi.

\- Tylko z twoich rąk przyjmę koronę! – Kontynuował blondas, kiedy drugi królewicz delikatnie położył go z powrotem do łóżka. – Więc musisz zrobić to jak najprędzej, nie tylko dla swego królestwa, ale i dla jaśnie panującego mnie!

\- Król nie ma takiej władzy, by móc koronować innego króla – przypomniał mu uprzejmie Kurogane.

\- Wprowadzę nowy dekret.

Czarne brwi powędrowały w górę w drwiącym zdumieniu.

\- …A, no tak. Nie zrobię tego, dopóki nie zostanę królem. Ty wprowadzisz nowy dekret! – zarządził triumfalnie Fai.

\- Ja co najwyżej mogę uczynić cię swoim wasalem.

\- Niedoczekanie! – fuknął blondyn, widząc złośliwy uśmieszek na twarzy rozmówcy.

\- Tak czy inaczej raczej nie unikniemy chociaż jednej _oficjalnej_ ceremonii z udziałem obu świeżo upieczonych królów. – Podjął, a Kurogane wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie _ceremoniałów_.

\- Niestety…

\- Popatrz na to z innej strony, Kuro-buro! – Fai klasnął dłońmi i wyszczerzył się po same ósemki. – Bez skrupułów będę mógł – i to na oczach setek dworzan! – przysiąc ci wierność… i to taką całkowitą!

No cóż, to akurat mogłoby być bardzo miłe… Gdyby tylko nie było _ceremonią publiczną_. Kurogane nie będzie się przecież uzewnętrzniać przy _ludziach_. Na osobności to co innego.

Ano właśnie… Na osobności…

Bezwiednie wsunął rękę w wewnętrzną kieszeń koszuli, aby sprawdzić, czy _to_ , co przyniósł dla Faia wciąż jest na swoim miejscu.

Było.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytał nieco nerwowo.

W odpowiedzi Fai pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Może tylko tego, żebyś ze mną posiedział jeszcze przez chwilę… Jeśli nie masz innych obowiązków, oczywiście! – dodał pospiesznie.

W ramach odpowiedzi z królewskiej piersi wyrwał się głęboki, cierpiętniczy wzdech. Oto nadszedł Czas Próby.

\- Nie mam obowiązków… – wymamrotał Kurogane. – To znaczy mam, ale to nic pilnego… Chodzi o to… Bo tak właściwie to jednak coś ci przyniosłem – wydukał, a następnie położył na podołku Faia wypchaną kopertę.

Królewicz rzucił pytające spojrzenie najpierw kopercie, a potem Kurogane.

\- Jakoś… nie było okazji dać ci tego wcześniej – wyjaśnił mętnie Faiowi.

Okazji było mnóstwo, zaś prawda była taka, że przez ostatnie miesiące Kurogane kompletnie zapomniał o naprędce skleconej kopercie (i o tym, co się w niej znajdowało). Leżała sobie spokojnie pod stosem zakurzonych papierzysk, map i książek, dopóki przedwczoraj nie została ponownie odkryta. Kurogane przez bite dwa dni walczył z myślami, czy i kiedy powinien dać ją Faiowi.

\- To odpowiedź na ten ostatni list, który mi wysłałeś – kontynuował, wzrokiem błądząc gdzieś w okolicach ucha drugiego mężczyzny. – To znaczy… Niezupełnie odpowiedź. Forma może nie do końca ci odpowiadać, pisałem to, co akurat przyszło mi na myśl przez ten cały czas, gdy cię… nie było.

Bił się z myślami tak długo, gdyż… no cóż, miał Poważne Obawy. Obawiał się, że Fai nie przyjmie tego listu _dobrze_. Że albo: prędzej, czy później wyśmieje Kurogane, lub też (co było opcją znacznie, znacznie gorszą niż potencjalne wyśmianie): list, czy raczej listy traktujące głównie o poczuciu bezsilności, strachu i tęsknocie przypomną Faiowi wszystko, co najgorsze i zainicjują kolejną falę samych nieszczególnie radosnych odczuć.

Tak, czy siak było już za późno, by się wycofać. Fai otworzył kopertę, z której wysypał się stosik zapisanego papieru. Oraz bliżej niezidentyfikowane ususzone strzępki w kolorze niebieskim i fioletowym.

 _Nie pamiętam, żebym wpychał tam kwiatki. Po co wpychałem tam kwiatki_ – tłukło się w skołatanej kurogańskiej głowie.

\- To ja może jednak udam się… gdzieś – oznajmił gwałtownie wstając.

Fai natychmiast uchwycił go za rękaw i nie odrywając wzroku od pierwszej, wyłowionej na chybił trafił kartki powiedział:

\- Usiądź. Zostań.

\- Wolałbym…

\- Cicho, Kuroro – przerwał mu Fai. – Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo mało elokwentny.

Skapitulowany Kurogane opadł zamaszyście na krzesło. Nie tak to sobie zaplanował.

List był nielichy, kartek było wiele, a Fai czytał bardzo powoli i bardzo wnikliwie. Każda przepływająca minuta dłużyła się Kurogane niemiłosiernie. Dawno nie czuł się tak skrępowany i… i jakoś nie na miejscu.

Ale _musiał_ zostać na miejscu, bo dłoń, która pochwyciła go za rękaw, teraz twardo zaciskała się na jego nadgarstku.

Znikąd ratunku.

W trakcie przedłużającej się lektury Fai kilkukrotnie westchnął smutno, raz wydał zduszony jęk, który z kolei szczerze zaniepokoił Kurogane, aż wreszcie przetarł wolną ręką oczy i odłożył ostatnią kartkę na pokaźny, zalegający mu na podołku stosik.

Spojrzał na drugiego królewicza błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Głupi Kuro-buro! Pacan! – orzekł z mocą. – Mam już serdecznie dość przelewania łez, a przecież ciebie znów chce mi się płakać!

Zaskoczony Kurogane stropił się wielce. Czy powinien przeprosić? Do diaska, to od początku nie był dobry pomysł…

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że można czytać z twojej twarzy, jak z otwartej księgi? – spytał już łagodniej Fai, sięgając policzka Kurogane. – Musisz nad tym popracować.

Królewicz rozluźnił się znacznie pod wpływem dłoni pieszczotliwie gładzącej go po twarzy. Może jednak sama koncepcja nie była aż taka zła, skoro zaowocowała tak przyjemnym rezultatem…

\- Lepiej? Takiej reakcji oczekiwałeś? Jesteś usatysfakcjonowany? – spytał odrobinę uszczypliwie blondyn.

\- Nie do końca – wypalił w odpowiedzi, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

\- A wiesz, że i bezwarunkowa szczerość nie zawsze popłaca? Nad tym też musisz popracować! – zażartował Fai, a następnie dodał już znacznie poważniej: – Obaj musimy jeszcze wiele się nauczyć. Przed nami długa droga.

Kurogane potwierdził skinięciem. Ten rok nie będzie przyjemny i łatwy dla żadnego z nich.

Tymczasem Fai skrupulatnie złożył listy, wsunął je z powrotem do koperty, a następnie upchnął do niej smutne kwiatowe szczątki.

\- Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi to przeczytać – powiedział spoglądając w czerwone oczy. – Myślę, że przeszłość mamy już rozliczoną.

\- To prawda. – Kurogane bezwiednie chwycił Faia za rękę w geście otuchy. – Ale to chyba przyszłości powinniśmy się bardziej obawiać.

\- Martwisz się o przyszłość, Kuro-buro? – W głowie księcia zabrzmiało szczere zdumienie.

\- Tak. Boję się jej – odparł półgłosem, sam zaskoczony tym zupełnie szczerym i prostolinijnym wyznaniem. – Ale kiedy jesteś ze mną jakoś mi łatwiej.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do Faia i zaraz po tym zamarł skonfundowany, bo po obliczu księcia Celes zaczęły cieknąć łzy gęste i wielkie jak grochy.

\- No i zobacz, co narobiłeś, głupku…! – chlipnął Fai.

\- …praszam…!

* * *

Początkiem czerwca las cieszył oczy bujną, wciąż soczyście świeżą zielenią.

Dobrze było znów wrócić do Suwy. Tym bardziej, że okoliczności powrotu były bardzo, bardzo wyjątkowe. Fai wraz z kilkunastoosobową świtą zmierzał właśnie na długo oczekiwaną ceremonię koronacyjną. Ale przed udaniem się na królewski zamek _musiał_ jeszcze zahaczyć o to jedno, szczególne miejsce.

Rzecz jasna, nie chciano puścić go samego. Ale, do diaska, to Fai był tu pretendentem do tronu i jako przyszły władca miał prawo do własnych widzimisię, jakkolwiek nieroztropne i niebezpieczne by one nie były.

Koniec końców odstąpiono mu konia, orszak ruszył dalej w stronę grodu, a on sam skręcił w świeżo wykarczowany, szeroki leśny trakt.

Po chwili konnej jazdy dotarł na miejsce.

Aaach, widok znajomy, a jednak… nieco odmienny.

Fai zsunął się ostrożnie z konia, zostawił go w cieniu drzew i ruszył przed siebie, rozglądając się ciekawie wokół.

Po chatynce z drewna nie zostało ani śladu. Zamczysko wciąż pięło się dumnie nad roziskrzonymi wodami jeziora. Zauważył, że dom znalazło tu stadko kaczek krzyżówek oraz kilka cyraneczek. Spostrzegł też co najmniej dwie pary łabędzi, których widok wywołał w Faiu podskórne mrowienie. Nie było to jednak nieprzyjemne uczucie, wspomnienia łabędziej skóry z tygodnia na tydzień blakły i stawały się coraz bardziej nierealne. Już wkrótce zanikną zupełnie i łabędź znów stanie się dla Faia… cóż, tylko łabędziem.

Znużony podróżą przykucnął na piaszczystym brzegu. Jeśli nic nie przeszkodzi Kurogane, powinien on wkrótce do niego dołączyć. Faiowi pozostawało tylko poczekać. I na spokojnie jeszcze raz przywołać wszystko to, co ostatnimi laty wydarzyło się przy tym jeziorze. To zabawne, że to miejsce, niezależne od okoliczności, wiązało się głównie z czekaniem…

Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, kiedy czyjaś dłoń delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia.

\- Może jednak powinniśmy wybrać inne miejsce spotkań…? – spytał niski głos.

Ach. Tak się zamyślił, że nie zauważył nadejścia Kurogane. Który, rzecz oczywista, zinterpretował to zamyślenie w zupełnie opaczny sposób.

Wstał, odwrócił się zgrabnie do przyjaciela (króla! prawie króla!) i posłał mu serdeczny uśmiech. Jeszcze raz dobitnie przypomniał sam sobie o prawiekrólowości stojącego przed nim mężczyzny (już nie chłopca, oj nie) i o tym, że nie wypada przyduszać w uścisku nieomal-monarchów, nieważne jak mocno by się za nimi nie tęskniło.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy prawie-król sam objął go ramieniem i poczęstował powitalnym cmoknięciem w czubek głowy.

\- Hej, chyba nie sądzisz, że nadal boję się tej okolicy? – spytał Fai czyniąc przebiegłą minę.

\- Nie, wcale tak nie myślę. Ja tylko…

Ukrócił cierpienia Kurogane, łapiąc go za rękę i ciągnąc na spacer wzdłuż brzegu jeziora.

Taka krótka przechadzka musi im wystarczyć, nim wszyscy na zamku zaczną się interesować, gdzie też zapodziali się obydwaj książęta.

\- Sam popatrz, czyż nie jest tu pięknie?

\- Jest – odparł Kurogane, błądząc wzrokiem po intensywnie zielonych drzewach i głęboko niebieskim lustrze jeziora. Spojrzeniem zatrzymał się na byłej warowni czarownika. – Matka rozważa przerobienie zamku na pałac letni.

\- Tak, to dobry pomysł – zgodził się z nim Fai.

\- Masz już może jakieś sugestie? Oczywiście wszystkie weźmiemy pod uwagę…

\- Może… może… A tobie naprawdę niczego tu nie brakuje? – Królewicz Celes westchnął teatralnie i zamachał ręką w stronę pobliskich drzew i krzewów.

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. Przy Faiu nigdy nie można było być niczego pewnym. Rozmowa w każdej chwili z poważnej i rzeczowej mogła stać się… no właśnie taka.

\- Domyślam się wokół czego kręci się to twoje pokręcone rozumowanie – powiedział ostrożnie. – Ale jeszcze za wcześnie na maliny… – dodał na wszelki wypadek.

\- Jesteś pewien? Nie wolisz tego sprawdzić na własne oczy?

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w błękitne, rozradowane ślepia, by Kurogane nie był pewien niczego. Ale czy tak naprawdę gdzieś im się spieszyło?

W gruncie rzeczy... koronacja nie zając, nie ucieknie.

* * *

 **A/N.:** Szczerze mówiąc nie za dobrze mi się ten ostatni rozdział pisało, co pewnie odbiło się na jakości :/ Niemniej jak zwykle zachęcam do dzielenia się spostrzeżeniami i uwagami do tekstu.

Na tę chwilę fik zostaje zakończony, czy tam zawieszony, bez różnicy. Po łabędziu planowałam wziąć się za „Ostatniego jednorożca", ale chyba jednak nie mam serca molestować tak ślicznej i mądrej opowieści ^^' Przynajmniej będę mogła skończyć inne rozpoczęte fiki. Albo wziąć się zaczynanie kolejnych.

Do przeczytania!


End file.
